


Sanditon: A Mingled Story Continues

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 49,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: building on some storylines from the original work, I'm adding some storylines that were not really looked at in the other work.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Original Character(s), Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Edward Denham, Clara Brereton/Mr. Crowe, Georgiana Lambe/Otis Molyneux, James Stringer/Others, Sidney Parker & Other(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 31





	1. Mr. Otis Molyneux Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> For Rmhraga who encouraged a continuance in the story as well as Merttiffany, ZC29, Heatherml, JazzyOz, Kathryn E. Hennessey, Rosie (please don't hate me for Ariel!), DeaMcK, Lammy1955, V Penick, Carmelz, V, Anu (hello Finland!), mindy7, Jan Pierce and others who left Kudos (whoever you are!)
> 
> Thanks for the Sanditon-Hood that motivates me (the amateur).
> 
> This will be updated on Monday(s). The pace for my other work was too crazy.

Mr. Otis Molyneux looked at himself in the mirror. A rather fine looking gentleman appeared in its reflection. He had spent quite a bit of money, maybe too much, for the light gray suit that his mother would lend credibility to his new trade.

His parents had scraped the funds together to purchase the materials needed for such a suit. Mrs. Molyneux worked for the Trochilidae family. The Trochilidae sisters, Margaret and Melody, both had contacts with the London Theater. Melody had found herself singularly employed by the Darling Family specifically for their daughter, Jane.

Mr. Trochilidae was a fine gentleman, prone to speak to himself quite frequently, had attended law school. He had thought Mr. Molyneux a fine worker at his family’s farm and had negotiated a small service contract in return for the freedom of his wife and children. Mr. Molyneux worked extremely hard not only at Mr. Trochilidae home, but listened intently to whatever words of wisdom that Mr. Trochilidae would impart on his ramblings.

Mr. Molyneux and his wife were determined to make the most out of the opportunity for their children. Otis, who under the guidance of the man’s daughters, had learned to read and write with the best of the other gentlemen in employment of Mr. Trochilidae. As he had gotten older, Margaret and Melody, had taken Otis under the foot and taught him things of gentile society, from dancing to singing and being social able even though he was very young.

It was one fine evening at a ball in lower society that Otis found himself speaking on a new business venture in the wharf. He had just got done talking, quite a bit, to one particular gentleman and was thirsty. He had looked around and saw a very beautiful young lady, who seemed very out of sorts. Unsure on how to approach her, he decided in his mind, to ask her fetch him something to quiet his thirst.

Miss Lambe, under the ever watchful eye of Mrs. Dalon, was introduced to the society before her. Her wicked guardian, Mr. Parker, apparently thought he would rather attend his friends at the gentlemen club. Mrs. Dalon was mindful of who she spoke to, primarily as an heiress, Mrs. Dalon did not wanting her to speak to anyone of no consequence.

Miss Lambe was rather hot standing by the candelabras in the smaller ballroom. She found herself being addressed, rather rudely, by a gentleman very well-tailored asking her to fetch him a drink.

“I am not a servant!” She snapped back rather offensively. The man immediately went into an apologetic tone.

“Please forgive me Miss?”

“Miss Lambe.” Georgianna was not sure she like his tone. “Find someone else to do your bidding.” She turned to look at the dancers that had finished their dancing. She found him still standing next to her.

“Perhaps, you would care to take a turn about the room for the next dance Miss Lambe? I should like to apologize for my misstep.” She turned to look back at him to study him even more. He was a fine looking man, young, perhaps even younger than her.

Otis realized he hadn’t properly introduced himself. “Mr. Otis Molyneux, at your service, Miss Lambe.” She continued to studying him as he was a horse to buy. He changed his tactic. “Miss Lambe, would you do me the honor of a dance?”

Tired of standing, she consented. By the end of the night, Mr. Molyneux had her laughing without a care in the world. He asked if he could call on her in a few days to which she was more than happy to allow.

Over the next few weeks, Georgianna found herself going more and more out into London, escorted by her maid and her new friend. They had found themselves very well suited and communicated pleasantly. Otis had taken her to the museums, for walks through the parks and on occasion the theater.

She looked out her window, it was a dreary day. Otis had a business meeting and wasn’t able to come see her. She found herself having tea with Mrs. Dalon. “Well, I am glad to see you have blessed me with your presence today Miss Lambe. I was beginning to think that I should send for Mr. Parker.”

“Why bother? He cares not. In fact, I think he would be happy to find me locked away in my room.”

“Oh, Miss Lambe, certainly you must realize he is concerned about your welfare. Do you know how many fortune hunters are running around London, especially in the parts I have heard you discussing? Really, the Wharf. Only gamblers and drunkards to be found in those parts.”

Miss Lambe looked at her. Actually, the Sons of Africa were found in those parts. She wanted to tell her so, but knew if she mentioned that she attended some of those rallies, that Mrs. Dalon would indeed be sending for Mr. Parker.

Intending to promote Mr. Molyneux to her keeper, she decided to confide in Mrs. Dalon. “I’ll have you know that Mr. Molyneux has several business ventures in the Wharf. I wouldn’t be surprised to find that he is a very important businessman.”

“Oh, Miss Lambe, you are so young and have little understanding of London. I should speak to Mr. Parker. Certainly, he should have some way to introduce you into proper society.” Mrs. Dalon studied her. She believe she needed to let Mr. Parker know that Miss Lambe seemed to be getting an attachment to her new friend.


	2. The Search for Mr. Molyneux

Not long after that, Mrs. Dalon took it upon herself one day when Miss Lambe was out with her maid and Mr. Molyneux. She was led into the study at Bedford Place where Mr. Parker was combing over his accounts.

“Mrs. Dalon, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“No, I had a free moment and decided I needed to speak with you without Miss Lambe.”

“And pray, what has she done now? Nailed her door shut?”

Mrs. Dalon laughed, “I forgot you have not seen us for a while.”

“I’ve been busy getting reacquainted with my friends. Lord Babington tends to keep me close as he prowls around London looking for”

“I really don’t need to hear about Lord Babington’s gentlemen pursuits, Mr. Parker. It is well known in society that he is a ladies’ man.” She gave him a stern look. “I came because Miss Lambe has apparently has been seeing a particular friend and thought you should be made aware.”

“So, she’s found someone to chum around London with? Better than her locked away in her room, Mrs. Dalon.”

“Mr. Parker, this is serious. I would not be surprised if he tries to elope with her.”

“He?”

Mrs. Dalon rolled her eyes. “Yes, he. Mr. Otis Molyneux. Apparently, some merchant that owns a few businesses down by the wharf. Perhaps, you could ensure of the man’s true intent.”

“Have you mentioned her inheritance?”

“Of course not.” She looked at him, “But that doesn’t mean she hasn’t.”

Sidney gave her a hard stare. “Very well, I shall find out. Is that all, Mrs. Dalon?”

“Yes, Mr. Parker.” She gave him a curtsy and left to return home.

Sidney sat back in his desk chair and let out a deep sigh. It was inevitable that some man would come sniffing around, especially if he found out how much money Georgianna was intending to inherit when she came of age. He looked back in his books. Satisfied that his numbers were correct, he decided to find Babington and Crowe. Perhaps, they would know where to find out some information.

Mr. Crowe laughed at Babington and Parker as they walked into the Wayfarer Bar. Not like the normal gentlemen clubs they were accustomed to, the seaside tacky decorations with naked mermaids and mermen decorated the walls, which would cause even some sailors to blush.

Crowe looked at Babington who after two bottles was still complaining about Jester not giving up any information on his lady. He could only chuckle at the situation. Parker, after a while had finally confessed that he intended to find this Mr. Molyneux to put him in his place. Parker, of course, discontent with love, was determined that his ward should be very leery of anyone making any grand professions of love. The nasty business with Mrs. Campion only proved that most were fortune seekers, both men and women.

A few polite inquires during the day, Crowe had found that Mr. Molyneux liked to have a few drinks at the end of the day here. Crowe looked around and made the realization that they were in the minority of bar. He looked at Parker. Sidney seemed to be still steady even though he had been in his cups. Babington, though, definitely too well in his cups to be of any assistance if things got out of control.

Crowe studied the men that had begun to filter in the room and made low comments about them. “No, look at him, definitely a sailor. That one, maybe, but seems rather poorly dressed to be a businessman.” On and on the night went until late. “Well, Parker, I believe this was a bust.” Crowe mentioned at the end of the third bottle. Babington had gone soft after the second bottle himself and was ready to go home. “Home Babbers? What are you a dowager? I should think we should leave this place for somewhere a little better suited?”

Babington gave a look and responded huffily. “Like where?”

Crowe observed him. “Somewhere you can let off some frustration. I hear the Lion’s Den has some interesting private rooms for higher clientele. I’ve been awfully curious of them.” Sidney was still drinking his ways.

“I haven’t found Mr. Molyneux yet.” Sidney remarked to him.

“Well, I doubt you will. In fact, he’s probably at Bedford Place now, while you are out here.” Sidney growled at him. “Let’s call off the pursuit tonight and try again tomorrow.”

“Very well Crowe. I hear the Lion’s Den has some excellent gaming tables.” Sidney was in a mood for a little gaming.

Crowe lifted his eyebrow. “They have excellent things besides gaming. Let me tell you about this little woman I met the last time I was there.” Crowe spent the ride over to the Lion’s Den telling his friends of his great pursuits. Babington was barely listening to Crowe as he looked out the window of the coach, only nodding to pretend interest.


	3. A Party Invintation

Crowe was not a man interested in anything of substantial. While Babington himself, for the sake of Jackson, was not either, he felt at a loss when looking at the ladies. He cursed Jester and his pride. He knew exactly what he was doing by not being forth right with the information that would at the least close his curiosity. He could give the girl a go and be content back to staying away from the ladies. He was ecstatic when Augusta had finally came home and they had struck a bargain. He really didn’t think much about his sacrifice.   
It had been awhile anyway since the awful situation he found himself in with Miss Ward.

He turned back to Crowe. Perhaps his friend was right. He needed to let out the frustration. They were greeted by several lovely ladies as they entered Mr. Beecroft’s higher gentleman’s house. Mr. Beecroft was all too happy to personally greet them and had them seated at an open table close enough to hear the coins drop at the gaming tables crossed near the stairwell that led to the rooms Mr. Crowe had been desiring to see for himself.

Mr. Beecroft had his attendant bring over only a bottle of the best brew. “Gentlemen, this is such a great pleasure to see you here this evening.” Babington looked at the man as he tried to grease the wheels for him to drop more coin. “Is there anything particular I can ensure you are looking for this evening?” He looked at Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe. “Perhaps, a try on our newest gaming table?” Focusing on Babington, he forced down a chuckle.

The man seemed actually offended as the ladies came close around him trying to induce him into their own entertainment. He was waiving them away as he pulled his cup back up to take a drink. From what he heard, the man was in desperate need of what his most upper room could provide for him. He decided to give him some time to get relaxed before readdressing it.

“I shall be over there if I can be further assistance.” He pointed to another table where they recognized Lord Maxwell and his friends drinking and being exuberant with their attendants.

After a cup, Crowe desired to look at the new gaming table and left Parker with Babington. “Seems like a waste of time if you ask me.” Sidney looked up at Babington. “I’m sure Mr. Molyneux won’t be found here.”

Sidney studied his friend. “I believe Crowe had other entertainment on his mind. I believe he intends to get you out of your rut.”

“I’m not in a rut Parker.”

“Really? There were plenty of ladies at the last ball and after a short glance, you pretty much dismissed them all. Certainly, you can’t be still pinning away for Jester’s girl.”

“I am not pinning away.”

Sidney leaned closer, “Oh come now, I think I know you a little better than that. Miss Brereton was just telling me that she has it on very good authority that the horse hasn’t been out of the barn for some time.”

Babington gave him a death glance to which Sidney leaned back and let out a loud laugh. “Why not be worried about your own horse Parker?” He spoke a little louder than he intended. He had caught the attraction of Lord Maxwell, who took it upon himself to join them.

“Ah, Lord Babington and Mr. Parker. I didn’t know you came here.”

Babington took a drink while Sidney decided to engage him in conversation. “I am looking for someone who has been acquainted with my ward. Highly doubtful he’s here though. Why are you here?”

“Well, I came to enjoy myself of course.” He pointed to the ladies at his previous table. “Jester had been commissioned for some special entertainment upstairs with some ladies from the theater. I hope to be acquainted with one in particular.” 

Babington snapped up on that. “Jester is here?” He barely let a moment passed, “With some ladies from the theater?” Sidney rolled his eyes. Babington was definitely sunk.

“Yes, well some as well as a few gentlemen. Lord Rallington is getting married on the morning and wanted to have one good go before he would be required to fulfil his matrimonial duties.” They all laughed at that.

“Any of the ladies from his last show?” Parker asked for Babington’s benefit.

Maxwell looked at Parker. “The last show?”

“Yeah,” he looking at Babington, “that crazy show that had London all in an uproar with all the singing and,” again another glance at Babington, “trapeze performers.”  
Maxwell let out a laugh. “Well, I recognize several of the ladies from that show.” He pulled out his pocket watch and frowned.

“Just remembered it was past your bedtime?” Babington poked at Maxwell. He intended for a different outcome than the one he got, which was another laugh. Babington didn’t want him anywhere his prey. How did Maxwell know of the girl but not him? Maybe Jester gave Maxwell her information. He was slightly better connected than himself although they both knew the Prince Regent.

Maxwell shook his head. “Not at all Babington. I actually have some business to attend to. If you will excuse me.” Maxwell got up and whispered into one of the ladies ear that took him by the hand and led him upstairs. Babington could only glare at him as he watched him leave.

“So, not pinning away Babbers?” Sidney spoke to Babington under his watchful eye. Babington was going to say something when Crowe had reappeared.

“Gentlemen, why are you still here? The gaming table awaits and it’s a delightful evening.” They could tell Crowe must have been on a winning streak. 

Babington hesitated while Parker had gotten up to join Crowe. “Go, I’ll be in there in a moment. I need to go take care of business.” Sidney thought it an odd remark but left him there. He thought for sure Babington wasn’t going to be inclined to go upstairs. Babington finished his drink and was feeling its affects rather well.

It was at this opportune time that Mr. Beecroft had reappeared at his table. “So, Lord Babington, perhaps I can offer you some personal entertainment.” Babington looked at him.

“Actually, I heard Lord Rallington is upstairs having a private party.”

“Oh, yes.” He laughed. “Jester is putting on quite the show upstairs. I believe it will even cause some of my own entertainers to blush.” Babington was affronted and he realized if she was up there and he was down here then Jester had to be wrong about her not wanting to be a plaything. What kind of lady would have it that way? He gave Mr. Beecroft a smile.

“Just how does one get invited to such a party?” Mr. Beecroft just smiled at him, knowing the man was willing to pay for such an invitation.


	4. Close But No Cigar

Sidney walked around with Crowe as he went from one table to another once his luck had dwindled. Finally, Crowe had gotten back on a winning streak. Sidney looked at the other players at the table and noticed a decent looking fellow that seemed to be out of sorts. He was apparent at trying to win back some decent amount of earnings. He had started complaining that Mr. Beecroft must be cheating.

“Sir, I will instruct you again. You are losing because of your poor skill, not because of any cheating by the house. Perhaps, you should take your losses and try again another day.” 

The dealer looked at one of Beecroft’s man to help escort the disgruntled gentleman out. The dealer looked back at his table participants. “Sorry, gentlemen. Mr. Molyneux has quite the temperament when he’s losing.”

Sidney snapped up. “That was Mr. Molyneux?”

The dealer looked at him questioningly. “Yes. You should hear about how he talks about a Miss Lambe. Apparently, she must be his lady luck.” 

Sidney got up and went outside to find he had already been tossed in a carriage and had set off. Sidney cursed out loud. He looked at the men that had carried him out. “Where was that coach heading?” He asked them.

They gave him a glance and shrugged their shoulders. “Not really our concern.” Sidney grabbed one of them as he turned to walk away. The man gave him a dirty look.

“I’d hate to repeat my question.”

The other man answered “over by the wharf. He has several businesses there.”

“What kind?” Sidney was barely holding down his temper.

“A print shop as far as I know. Not sure about the others.” Sidney nodded to the man. At least he was finally getting some useful information. Mr. Molyneux was going to find a visitor on his doorstep soon. Sidney decided to rejoin Crowe.

“Parker! I thought you had left me as well. Where is Babbers?” Sidney gave him a smile and pointed upstairs. “About damn time.” He mumbled as he pulled Parker back to the gaming table. He was determine to clean the house out.

Mr. Beecroft led Lord Babington upstairs although through a back staircase. “This is a special entrance Lord Babington. I fear Lord Rallington may find someone crashing his private party a little irksome.” Babington could hear the playing of the piano and the rowdy songs being sung. Beecroft left him there. Babington took a deep breath. He could hear sounds coming from the room that left nothing to the imagination of what kind of party it really was.

He walked in and sure enough, the sounds definitely matched the entertainment going on. He actually flushed as he took a look around. There were mirrors everywhere, from the ceiling to the floor. No one paid any attention to him as he scanned the room. It was quite crowded and the low lighting did not help clarify the people in the room. Rallington, was easy to spot, as the man of the hour he was getting plenty of attention.

He took another breath and looked for Jester. He found him, oddly, positioned next to the piano not partaking of any of the ladies. At the helm of the piano, was a gentleman sporting a much manicured beard, playing exceedingly well for what he thought to be a woman’s pursuit. Jester caught his eye and snapped up causing the other man to stop playing. Jester leaned over and whispered something in the man’s ear. He found himself being studied by both men as he made his way over.

“Lord Babington, I didn’t realize you had been invited.” The man playing the piano turned away and went back to playing.

“I was not.” Babington glanced around the room. “I heard some of your theater performers were here and I thought to take a look.”

“A look for what?”

Babington squinted his eyes. “I heard Maxwell had hoped for a particular introduction. I was curious.”

Jester let out an unbridled laugh. “Yes, although I know that one would be less well received than yours.” Babington studied the man, but looked around the room for Maxwell. 

“He’s not here if you are thinking I’m lying.” Babington turned back to him and Jester got serious. “I told you. She’s not a plaything Lord Babington. Why not go bother one of the other ladies? I understand all arrangements have been made by Lord Rallington.”

Babington took a deep breath and was about to say something when the piano player had suddenly stopped playing. Jester turned towards the man and whispered in his ear. The piano player nodded his head and then went back to playing. Jester turned back to Babington. “If you crashed the party for an introduction, I’m afraid you wasted your time. I am not going to introduce her.” Babington gave him a dirty look. Jester watched as Lord Babington went out the entrance door instead of staying. He turned to the piano player.   
“Well, I did not expect that.” The piano player just let out a deep breath.

Babington climbed down the stairs and found Maxwell exiting one of the rooms nearby looking well, relieved. “Oh, Babington. I should warn you these ladies are quite the handful. Just this one in here for instance.”

“Maxwell I don’t get a fig on your own conquests. Excuse me.” Maxwell watched him going downstairs, obviously upset. Not to be put out of his good mood, he turned back to the door he just exited and went back in.

Babington found Crowe and Parker at a more deserted gaming table. “Babington!” Sidney called out to him. Crowe on the other hand was looking at his friend more closely.

“You seem out of sorts Babbers. Don’t tell me you couldn’t find one somewhat appealing enough to do the job.”

Babington scowled at him. “I just got done speaking with Jester who seemed to be paying more attention to his manly piano player than the other ladies in the room.”

“And here I thought you were looking for a lady,” Crowe quipped at him knowing it would rally his temper.

Babington replied in some obnoxious explicit to which Sidney could only laugh. The dealer looked at them. “Gentlemen, are you playing or are you going to waste my time with your gossip?” Babington looked at the man and his name tag.

“Mr. Helton, I believe I am done with today.” Babington spoke angrily to the man. “I’m going home.” He looked at Parker and Crowe. “You can either catch a ride or come.”

“Well, I’m done for the night as well and have business to attend early morning.” Sidney replied. Crowe looked at them.

“The both of you have turned into a sorry lot these days. We used to be out until the sun rose.” Crowe spoke hard to them, although with a little slur.

As they walked towards the exit, Babington looked up to find Jester and his piano player walking down the stairs. Babington stopped for a moment to give the man a look as he said something to Beecroft. Sidney noted that the man standing by Jester must be the piano player Babington spoke of. The man stood extremely close by.

Sidney and Crowe watched Babington as he watched Jester, although Sidney took more interest in the other man, and found himself chuckling out loud. Jester and the other man left through a side door. Babington looked at him trying to figure out why Sidney was laughing so hard.

Crowe looked at both of them but was addressing Sidney. “What is so funny Parker?” 

Parker looked back at them. “I do believe Lord Babington you just missed her.”

Babington looked at Parker. “What? Where?” He took a look around the room.

Crowe, of course behind in the conversation, “Who?”

Sidney smiled at them, “The piano player.”

Crowe looked at him as if he had two heads. “Why is Babbers looking for a piano player?”

“He’s not. He’s looking for a pair of brown eyes if I’m not mistaken that belong to a particular lady.” Babington looked at Sidney before making a beeline towards the door he saw Jester leave from. Charles realized as he stood outside what a ridiculous fool he must look like. He heard the coach as the horses hooves echoed on the pavers in the quiet of the night. Sidney and Crowe found him watching the coach fading away and Babington cursing to himself. Sidney patted him on the back. “Look at the bright side Babington.” Charles looked at him. “At least she keeps her beard well-trimmed.” Sidney laughed as they walked around to the front of the building to get Babington’s coach.

Crowe six sheets to the wind tried to keep up with the conversation in the coach. “So, she has a beard? Babington, you didn’t mention that. I wouldn’t imagine a pair of eyes would blind me so much to a woman with facial hair. Very unbecoming.”

“She doesn’t have facial hair you dummy.” Crowe looked offended at Sidney. “Obviously, a disguise. I thought something was a little peculiar as close as he/she was standing next to Jester.” Sidney paused thoughtfully for someone that had been on his forth bottle for the night. “I guess being in Beecroft’s club could be intimidating for someone that was not accustom to it.” He let out a chuckle at Babington’s face. “Are you going to be alright Lord Babington? You don’t appear to be looking so well.”

Babington could not trust himself to speak. He had literally been within arms distance of his quarry and failed to realize it. Of course, she? had turned quickly away as he had approached Jester. He flushed as he thought about what was going on in the room. Just what kind of lady was she? Jester acted like she was a reputable lady that wasn’t interested of being a mistress but there she was in the middle of well that kind of party. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He kept his gaze out the window. She was a conundrum.


	5. Mr. Molyneux Gets His Warning

Sidney awoke late morning and ate his late breakfast. He was determined to comb the wharf for Mr. Molyneux’s print shop. At least something productive from last night, besides his splitting headache that kept him up a few hours after their return. He chuckled as he remembered Babington’s frustration as being in the same room as the one person he had been looking for and failing tremendously to realize it. At least she was in the city and was still around with Jester. If he could hang out with Jester, then perhaps his chances of meeting the mystery lady would increase. Of course, he knew that Babington would not as he was worried about Augusta. He finished his coffee and had his staff prepare his coach while he went to get dressed for his day. He had his own problem to deal with.

Mr. Otis Molyneax looked at his books. The gamble that he took last year had not given him a return that he had hoped for. Mr. Hamil mentioned there would be a reward for finding a particular person or horse. He had spent endless hours going through some of the roughest parts of town in hopes of finding either. He had used his contacts with the Sons of Africa to extend his search. When he had found Mr. Hamil had been shot and said person as well as horse had disappeared, he turned to a quick fix. 

He had worked his way around the different gambling houses to the point he felt confident enough to go into the Lion’s Den. More known for its excessive winnings as well as a fine entertainment venue for the upper echelon of society, Otis figured he could speak about his business ventures while winning his hands at cards.

At first, he had been doing well. Week after week, he returned and was getting very confidant on his skill. Then, he had met Miss Lambe. He then turned his attention back to her. She was very beautiful and made him laugh at her antics. When he started paying attention to his books again, he found he was in desperate need for money. She had mentioned she had some and loaned him some here and there. He did not feel comfortable taking her money. After all, she was his closest friend. Well, a little more than friend as they had gotten carried away early one evening. Her guardian, Mrs. Dalon, had entrusted her with her maid, who upon after their weeks of meetings, could be bribed with a little beer to be somewhat less attentive.

His inner conscious told him that he must make repair immediately against Miss Lambe’s insistence not to speak to Mr. Parker. He argued that certainly the man could be reasoned with. They were both business men. Granted, his businesses were not in the greatest shape at the moment, but it was only momentarily.

Mr. Molyneux drank his coffee while looking at his books. He had overstepped last night at the gaming table. He intended to reap enough money to bring the business back into shape and have some to set aside for Miss Lambe to purchase a ring. He looked over his post that he just picked up from Mr. Sidaway. He let out a deep breath. His tab at the Lion’s Den was extensive. He got in a coach and went to speak to Mr. Beecroft.

Mr. Parker walked around the wharf looking for a print shop. He asked several people and when he thought he was on the right track, he found himself in a dead end. His mood and patience was dark.

Mr. Molyneux was admitted to a large well-appointed office of Mr. Beecroft. “Mr. Molyneux, I suppose you are here to pay up your running tab.”

Otis looked at the man. “I am not. I am here to discuss payment arrangements.”

“Arrangements?” Beecroft looked at him. “I’m not in the banking business Mr. Molyneux. When payment comes due, I expect payment in full not in payments.” Beecroft studied him. “Why would I consider such a thing?”

Otis looked at him, “Well, it’s just with my wedding coming, I have some additional expenses that need to be covered.”

“You are getting married?”

“Yes, to Miss Lambe.”

“Miss Lambe?”

“Yes, I plan on marrying Miss Lambe very soon.”

Beecroft looked at him. “I suppose she has some sort of dowry you are planning on using to pay off your debt.”

“I am confident that I will be in full receipt of the money and will be able to pay you in full after the wedding.”

Beecroft smiled at him. “I guess I will grant you some leniency at this point Mr. Molyneaux, but I warn you, my patience is waning.”

Thinking he made a good deal, Mr. Molyneux left the office relieved. He returned to his print shop and found that Mr. Parker had stopped by looking for him. Another good sign he thought. He was speaking to his workers when Mr. Parker arrived back to the shop.

“Mr. Molyneux, perhaps I could have a word?” Sidney spoke as the worker had called out to him. Otis studied him and led him into his office.

“This is fruitions, I have been meaning to speak with you.”

“About what?” Sidney was curious as to why the man had been looking for him.

“Miss Lambe. I wish to speak to you to formally court her.”

Sidney let out a laugh. “As if I would agree to such a thing.” Sidney gave him a hard stare. “Tell me, does she know about your debts?”

Otis flushed under his stare. “The debts are mine of course, a situation to which I intend to fully resolve.”

“Then, perhaps, you should resolve it first before you seek to ask such an outrageous permission. I am not inclined to allow my ward to be taken advantage of. You will stay away from her or you will find yourself in a much dire situation. Do you understand me Mr. Molyneux?”

Otis looked at the man and realized the man was adamant about his position in the matter. Otis raised his head higher. “I understand.”

“Good, because if anything happens, you will be the first person I will come looking for. Good Day!” He got up and left him there speechless.

Sidney determined to speak sternly to Mrs. Dalon. Miss Lambe was not to have any contact with Mr. Molyneux. She would have to fully monitor Georgianna at all times, there would be no leniency.

Babington laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Why did he not pay more attention? It was a little distracting at what was going on in that room. How could anyone not be distracted? He tried to remember as he approached Jester. She had glanced at him as soon as Jester recognized him before she had turned back to the piano. Maybe Jester had said something after all and she didn’t want to meet him. He frowned on that thought. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He had been pinning over a girl who obviously did not want to meet him, a peer of the realm. He let out his breath. He got up grumpily, and headed downstairs for something to eat.

Augusta and Jackson were in the room when he walked in.

“You look terrible Charles.”

“Well, I feel it.” He looked at her. “Where are you off to?”

“I’ve decided to go for a walk with Jackson. Perhaps you would want to come?”

“I’m not in the mood Augusta.” He stabbed his food trying to dissipate the disappointment that had awoken him up from a pleasant dream.

“Very well, I will see you shortly.”

Augusta put Jackson in the stroller and headed out to Churchill Park. It was a lovely day. She wondered what had put her brother in such a foul mood. She knew he had gone drinking with Crowe and Parker. She was in deep thought that she failed to realize that Lady Darling had been walking straight towards her.

She snapped up quickly, “Lady Darling! I did not recognize you, please forgive me.” Augusta apologized quickly with a deep curtsy.

“What a lovely child Lady Babington.”

Augusta flushed a little as she did not think the lady knew who she was. “My um, brother’s child, Lady Babington.”

“Yes,” Lady Darling studied her. “I have heard quite a good number of stories about his conquests.”

“Please don’t believe everything you hear Lady Darling. I can assure you my brother is not like that.”

Lady Darling looked at the child then back to the mother. “I hear you like the theater Lady Babington. How come I have not seen you there?”

Lady Augusta looked at Jackson. “I’m afraid I’m quite busy these days.”

“Yes, although I have not had any young children in my own home for many years.”

“No grandchildren?” Augusta asked without thinking about it.

Lady Darling gave her a sad smile. “Yes, but unfortunately, Lord Darling and I were not around her when she was that little. These are the days that are the most memorable.” She looked at Augusta again. “Well, I should be going, but please I should love to see you out and about. Perhaps at Lord Jester’s new show.”

Augusta looked at her, “I’m not sure I could even get tickets this late. I hear this show has been selling out.”

Lady Darling gave her a warm smile. “Not to worry dear, you and your guest can join my husband and me. We have plenty of room in our private box.” Augusta smiled back at the lady for such an honor.

Augusta found herself walking briskly to the house.

She walked in and found Charles in his study. He was not looking at his books like he normally would. Instead, she found him looking out the window with a drink in his hand. “Charles?” He turned to her and she noticed he seemed out of sorts. “What is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with me?” He took a drink and let out a sigh before sitting in a large armchair. “Lord Jester.”

“Jester?”

“Yes, I ran into him last night.”

“Is there some reason I need to know?”

“Well, dear sister, you did ask me what was wrong.” She sat down across from him and waited while he thought methodically about what he was going to say. “Sidney believes,” he paused again, “that the performer I was looking for was at the club last night.”

“Jester’s performer?”

“Yes.”

She studied him. “And you are upset that because she was working there?” She was not sure how to proceed with the delicate subject.

“No, well yes, it’s complicated.”

Augusta laughed at him. “It sounds very confusing Charles.”

He looked at her. Maybe she could she some light on the subject. “She wasn’t working per say for the club, rather she was working with Jester’s private party for Lord Rallington.”

“Well, he’s been known to throw some good private parties Charles.”

“Yes, well this one was, um, a little much even by my standards.”

“Was she there?” He laughed.

“Sidney seems to believe she was dressed as a man playing the piano.”

“So, you aren’t sure?”

“Well, I have to say I was more focused on Jester. I found him standing next to the piano.” He frowned at the thought. “He knew exactly why I had crashed the private party but reaffirmed he was not going to do any introductions.”

She studied him and realized it was distressing him exceedingly. “I’m sure if she was there, then perhaps he did not want to cause any problems with the party. Lord Rallington does have a temper when people do interrupt his pleasure.” She paused, “and if she was at the piano, then she wasn’t there to be that kind of performer.” 

He looked at her. She had made a particularly good point. If she was playing the piano, and Jester was standing nearby, then perhaps she had only been there to do so. He thought some more. If she was wearing a disguise, then it would be that the men in the room would leave her alone and would not confuse her as one of the entertainers. Maybe Jester stood there to ensure she would be left alone.

He gave her a light smile. “Sister, sometimes and I just mean sometimes, you astound me with your reflections. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead.” His mood dramatically lifted. “Now, why did you come running in the room?”

She let out a light excited squeal. “I ran into Lady Darling, who invited me to attend the theater in her own personal box. But certainly, why would she invite me? She does not know me. Certainly, she was just trying to be friendly, don’t you think?”

“Well, perhaps as you said, things are not quite what they appear.” Augusta thought about that as she decided to go look at her dresses in her closet.

Charles picked up his copy of the London Times to see what the news was.


	6. Jennings Estate

Charlotte felt the first rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains. Sidney had his body curled around hers, holding her as if he were afraid, she would disappear when the morning came. Sidney felt her stir and tightened his grip causing Charlotte to laugh.

“Mrs. Parker,” he mumbled against her neck. “Stop moving.”

Charlotte laughed. “You need to let me go Mr. Parker. I cannot stay in bed all day. There are things to do.”

“Yes,” he reached around her and started tracing his hands along the side of her body, “I agree. We can do them here.”

Charlotte was glad he could not see her blushing although she thought for sure he knew. Esther and Ariel had parted their words of young married woman’s advice and she reflected to contradict a lot of information her own mother had given her.

Of course, her mother had been married for quite some time and already had so many children under foot. Her friends, though, each had only been married for several months. She reflected how she would catch Ariel often putting her hand on her stomach as if she could not believe she had found herself in that condition.

Charlotte let out another laugh which caused Sidney to continue his exploration. His hot breath in her ear, brought her back to focus on the man in the bed. “Mrs. Parker,” Charlotte turned to find Sidney gazing in her eyes, “Good morning,” his voice dark and enticing. “What shall I do with you today?”

Charlotte was at a disadvantage. Of course, she was raised on a farm, so the whole concept was not lost on her. Her mother’s wisdom well, was very vague and did not provide any insight as how to reciprocate what she thought Sidney would want her to do. She wished she had read some book before her wedding night. It was not though the kind of book she would have gone to borrow from the library. She flushed from the thought of doing so and she was very aware Sidney was studying her facial expressions.  
Sidney laughed at her as he pulled her close, “I know what you are thinking.” Charlotte kissed him back as he continued to enjoy his marital bliss.

Lord Jester stood at the entrance of the Jennings Estate in Hundsford. Augusta studied him. He had received a post from Lord Darling about Mr. Morgan trying to work a plea deal before his trial which was about to start. “I thought you would be happy to come home?”

Jester looked at her and she noticed for the first time, that he was in a very ominous mood.

“What a dark cloud you have become. I don’t think I have ever seen you so.”

He tried to give her a smile. “Yes,” he gave the servant a nod as they walked in, “I’m afraid Lady Jennings, you will find that what once an incredibly happy home haunts my mind of late.” He walked her into the room with the piano.

“It’s beautiful.” He removed the covering that the staff had left on the piano.

“My father’s. Lady Darling and him would have regular performances here.” He hit some keys. He tried to break the spell of his melancholy. “Here let me show you something.” He motioned her to join him under the piano and she looked at him as if he were out of his mind. “Oh, Lady Jennings, I have no intentions of luring you under this piano for my own desires.” He laughed at her.

Reluctantly she agreed to get under the piano and was surprised as he pointed to the inscription. “It’s beautiful.”

He turned towards her and pulled her close, “as you are dear.” He kissed her tenderly.

Augusta laughed as she wiggled out from under the piano. “I knew you were up to something Jester.”

“Guilty, I’m afraid. I am just trying to make up for lost time.” He kissed her again after he stood her up. He led her upstairs to her delight where he showed her the special access to the attic. She walked around and took all the different props and clothing in it.

“Are these all for the theaters?”

“Most, from what had been handed down through the years that were especially expensive to make.” He stood her in front of the different mirrors where she laughed as her imagine when from short to tall, skinny to fat. She frowned at the last imagine.

“I don’t think I like this particular one,” she commented to Jester.

“Dear, I would love you whether you are skinny or fat, tall or short. I love your soul, Lady Jennings.” Augusta looked around again. When she came back around, she found Jester looking at a bookcase intently.

“Is there some special book you are looking for?”

He looked at her, and she saw that his dark mood had returned. “There is another trick door.” Her eyes lit up as if it was some great adventure. “It leads to misery.”

“What do you mean?” she whispered. He pulled the book to reveal the staircase that went down instead of up. However, instead of leading her down the new stairwell, he took her back down a floor to a bedroom from the original entrance.

“This was my parent’s room.” He found another book and pulled it towards him, revealing a secret door. “My parents enjoyed their marital bliss and wanted to ensure privacy from prying eyes.”

“From whom?”

Jester laughed. “Well, from my younger self. As a child, I had nightmares and would always find my way in their room while they slept. Their bed was like a safety net for me, but it intruded on other things.” He looked at her and she blushed. “This doorway leads to a place where they could be close enough if they heard me cry out while allowing them to be intimate.” She went to walk towards the mystery room, and he pulled back on her hand. 

“I have not been in there since,” he got quiet and she realized there was something he wanted to tell her but was afraid to say it. He took her and sat on the bench along the bed. 

“There are things I want to share with you, but they are not just my memories. They are Ariel’s as well.” He swallowed and looked at her. “If Mr. Morgan trials goes to court, you need to know that some of this could easily come up. I don’t know what all Mr. Williams and Mr. Morgan spoke of.”

She looked back towards the room. She placed her hands on his. “Jester, we are married. There is no one that I trust more.” Her confidence and trust reaffirmed how lucky he was to find such a wife.

Ariel read the letter again from Lord Darling. If she wanted to work out a plea agreement with Mr. Morgan, she would need to do so quickly. Otherwise, the trial would proceed. She took a deep breath. She was glad Williams was dead. She thought that with that, her nightmares would finally fade away. Instead, she found that of late, they had returned. She looked from her chair over to Charles, who was still blissfully sleeping away.

He had been her rock and made sure that when they came, she knew she was safe. She had no idea what Williams may had divulged to the former jockey, before or during the kidnapping. The man could bring up some information that could embarrass the family, mostly the Babington’s. Jester and she could care less. Lady Kat though might frown on some of the implied statements that could arise if Williams indeed had spoken about his time in Hundsford.

It was still early. She wrote a note to say she went to walk on the beach and let the servants know if anyone else came looking for her.

Charles found her looking out to the sea, with the waves playing along the bottom of her dress. She had removed her stockings and shoes, which he found back from the shore. 

She was staring intently and did not hear him approach. He watched her. The nightmares had returned, and he found that she had started withdrawing during the day. To those around her, they assumed it was her pregnancy causing her change. She had tried to keep her normal self-displayed as if she were part of some show, but he could see through it.

For the last few days, he had tried to get her to talk to him when they would have a moment alone. Instead of talking though, she would go from either distracting him or crying in his arms. He was at a lost on what to do. He wished Dr. Blythe were here or even Jacko, but when he suggested it, it only caused her to withdraw more.

“Lady Babington,” he spoke quietly to her as he approached, “I believe you are going to be swept away if you do not return closer.” She looked down and realized the water had gone higher up on her legs than when she first got there. She approached him and looked at his pocket watch. She frowned at him.

“I did not realize I had been out here so long.” 

He offered his arm and walked her back. “It is of no matter. Are you not enjoying your time in Sanditon?” He wondered if she was ready to go home. Charlotte finally married to   
Sidney, she accomplished reuniting them and was able to put that chapter to rest.

She looked at him and sighed. “I was. I am.”

He laughed lightly at her. “You are sounding very confused.” He pulled her close trying to lighten her mood. “I didn’t realize I had such an effect on you.”

For the moment, he recognized the young lady that he had gotten to know in Hundsford. “You have all sorts of effects on me Lord Babington as you are aware. None of which cause me more concern that my desire to eat ice cream for breakfast. Esther had the nerve to tell me there was no such thing here in Sanditon. It is making me very irritable.”

“Perhaps, you should mention something to Lady Denham. I heard there was quite a luncheon party over a pineapple. I could only imagine if it were something as delightful as ice cream.” He studied her as they walked down the beach away from the people that were now enjoying their own morning walk. “I got a post from Augusta. They have returned from their honeymoon.”

“So, they are back in London?”

“No, Jester for some reason had decided to take Augusta to Hundsford.” He watched her. Augusta had mentioned that Jester had taken her there after the notice about the trial and wondered if Ariel had said anything to him about the house.

Her face remained neutral as she replied, “maybe he went to get some things to bring to their new home. Since the manor has burnt, I don’t know if he desires to keep the property.”

“It would be a shame to let such a nice home go. Besides, where would he put all that stuff from the attic.” She stopped and looked at him as if he said something offensive. “What   
is that look for Airy?”

She turned her head back looking to where they were going before answering, “nothing.”

“Lady Babington, you are not very good at lying in your present state.”

“And what state would that be?”

“The state that is distressing you.” He decided to confront the elephant in the room. He wanted her to talk to him not shut him out. “Ever since that post from Lord Darling, you have been withdrawing. I think I know you well enough to know it is putting you out of sorts.” She let out an exasperated sigh. “You have not been sleeping well these last few days.”

“Perhaps, I am not getting enough exercise Lord Babington.” She quipped back.

He laughed out loud at that. “That is a lie and you know it. “She looked at him and he raised his eyebrow. “I believe if you intend to stay longer then we might want to find our own apartment. “She flushed at his meaning.

“Maybe Crowe should look at better insulation for the walls.” She looked at him. She knew he wanted to know, and it was tempting to let him know what had been on her mind. 

However, she wondered how it would affect the dynamics between Jester and him. They had finally started getting along after his initial shock of finding out that they were related, but then finding out, not really. She wondered how Augusta had taken the news, especially if he had taken her to Hundsford. There would only be one reason he would go back there willingly. He was going to tell their story to Augusta.


	7. Jester's Secret Room

Jester looked at himself in the mirrors and laughed. His father had showed him how to get to the secret attic where they kept things from the theater. Ariel would normally be by his side exploring as they had day by day once the room had been opened to them. However, her mother insisted she practice for a show they were going to perform at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball in a few weeks.

Jester looked at the bookcase. If one book opened one passageway, certainly there may be more that his father had not shown him. He started looking at the ominous titles of books, trying to discern which one might be the one. He randomly tried different books to no avail. He was about to give up when he found a book about magic, written by John Henry Anderson. 

Jester took a deep breath and pulled the book down. It revealed a small staircase but instead of up, it went back down. Curious, he stepped down the steps. He found himself looking in a room, well bedroom to be exact. There were mirrors everywhere. He could not see a way from where he was to enter. Jester decided to come back with Ariel. She was clever enough to help him solve the mystery.

Ariel looked up at her mother. “Can I please go now? I’ve been practicing for hours.”

Lady Jane looked at her daughter with a smirk. “Practice makes perfect!” 

Ariel groaned. “But aren’t you the one performing at the ball?”

“I think it would be good for you to play or sing a little. Your grandparents will be there. They will want to know that you aren’t always dressing and playing the tomboy.”

Ariel rolled her eyes. “I think I’m a little young for society mother. Besides, I have no desire for such.”

“Maybe not now, darling, but in a few years, you may change your mind. You never know when someone might catch your eye.”

“I’m not a horse to be sold off for breeding.”

“Such talk from you today. I’ve seen the way you look out your window.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that you are starting to notice young men.”

“Ugh, mother.” Ariel did not care for this subject. 

Her mother just laughed. “Very well, however, I want you to practice an hour before bed.” Ariel jumped up from the bench and gave her a kiss before running out the door.

Ariel was hardly able to sit still during the practice ever since Jester told her about another secret room that they knew nothing of. She lost sleep trying to figure out how they might find the exit from the new room. She went running into the Jennings estate which was not unusual for her. She found Jester playing on the piano.

“I’m here. Let us go.” He led her up the stairs to the attic.

“Here’s the book that leads to the new room.”

“And you still don’t know how to get from there to where it leads next?”

“No.” She followed him down the steps quietly as if they could be discovered at any moment. She took the light and looked along the back of what they thought was a window, but she could not see any exit either. They were about to give up when another opening had appeared. It brought Lord Robert and Lady Sarah. The kids looked at each other and realized, the new door must be in their bedroom. Fearing of getting discovered, Ariel had turned the lantern out. The strange thing was, it appeared that neither Lord Robert nor Lady Sarah could see them standing mere feet away from them. What they saw next, caused them to be both mortified and confused. His parents done, they watched them leave. 

Ariel turned the lantern back up and they went back to the main attic.

Both had seen things around the farm between the animals, but it never occurred to either of them that is what happened between a man and a woman. Both sets of parents had openly displayed their affection for their spouses. They were used to seeing them kiss and banter between each other. What they just saw though, they could not put into words. Neither of them could look at each other in the eye as they put the lantern back and went back downstairs.


	8. The Past Comes Calling

“Mrs. Parker, are you ready for your bath?” Sidney asked her sensually. 

“Mmm.” She stretched out next to Sidney. “I need a nap.” He laughed at her.

“I guess then we are staying one more day?”

Sidney listen to her mumble back at him as she fell asleep. He pulled the blankets back up over her and decided to let her sleep. He put some clothes on and went downstairs. 

They had rented a smaller apartment, knowing they would not be there long. Soon they would be off to London, then to France with the newly married Lottles for their honeymoon before returning to Sanditon. Hopefully, Mr. Robinson would have the house updates completed by their return.

Mr. Campion had invited them to France to be tour guides for a part of their honeymoon. As Charlotte had never travel abroad, she welcomed the thought of having someone that knew the area. The night before their wedding, Mr. Campion had surprised them and had announced that it was only fitting that since he was reborn that he should change his name and had taken his wife’s. Lolly of course was ecstatic that he would do so. Mr. Campion-Lottle said his old life was dead. His new life for his wife and child, with one on the way. Sidney laughed as he poured himself a drink. Babies were starting to sprout up as if it were flowers in the garden.

He knew Babington would have a hard time keeping his hands off his wife after such a long lull of activity. Crowe had even astounded him at the bar the night before his wedding and mentioned that Esther had inquire if he was going to keep up with his friends. That left Charlotte and him as well as Jester and Augusta. He frowned as wondering if Charlotte would want to wait or not. They had not discussed it. All the time he had seen her interacting with his nieces and nephews, he took it for granted that she would not object to not waiting.

Sidney looked at the posts for the last few days that had been put to the aside for wedding preparations and the wedding itself. Otis had requested a visit before they left to go over some open properties in Sanditon that he might acquire to start a business. He would need to look over the man’s accounts to see if he were able to do so. Even with Ariel getting Beecroft to dismiss the debts, Otis still seemed like he had money flying out of his pockets.

He was wondering what Georgianna was going to do while he was away. Mrs. Griffiths had relaxed her oversight the last few weeks while Charlotte was in town, but now with them leaving, he still was not sure about Mr. Molyneux. He had not had enough time to get to know the man that Georgianna professed to love for life itself.

He wrote a quick note to Mr. Molyneux and told him that he would come over later this afternoon to discuss business. He heard Charlotte coming down the stairs. Her hair loosely around her shoulders and a robe tied around her figure, Sidney watch her approach.

“Well Mrs. Parker, are you feeling better now that you had a nap?” Charlotte bit her lip. “No opinion to discuss?” He teased her. He got her up and gave her a light kiss. “As much as I would love to take you back upstairs, Mr. Molyneux has requested time this evening to discuss business. Would you want to go see Georgianna?”

She smiled at him. “I would but I think I want to go see Ariel first.” 

Sidney studied her and raised his eyebrow questionably. “Very well.” He took her hand to kiss it. “Perhaps, I can help you dress Mrs. Parker?”

Charles sat her down on some arranged logs like a bench, what they had affectionately deemed theirs as they had sat there often enough over the last several weeks. Far enough away from the main crowd, it allowed them the privacy that they both enjoyed in the evenings. They did not always want to be underfoot at Denham Place. “It looks like rain maybe coming.” He spoke out loud trying to break the silence. “Perhaps, we should go back. We can speak in our room.”

“No, I do not wish to discuss it there.”

“I think Esther and Crowe will keep our confidence.”

She shook her head. “It’s not that.” She let out her breath and looked at him. She took his hand. “I do not want to ruin my sanctuary.”

“You are stalling.”

“How observant you are Lord Babington. Where was this power when I had been standing next to you and Lord Darling in the theater months ago?” He looked at her perplexed. 

She laughed and relaxed.

“Is this part of what is distressing you?” He frowned at her.

“No but is part of the story you are dying to hear.” She looked at him.

“So, you do have more secrets you are keeping from me.” He teased her.

“Memories really. Things I really don’t care to remember, and to be honest, would rather be drunk to even speak about them.”

He lightly sucked in his breath, “I guess this must be referring to Williams.” Ariel looked back out at the sea.


	9. The Perplexing Lady Babington

He gazed down at his wife. He studied her while she was sleeping not too long after Mr. Stanley had married them. She had managed to perplex him again. In the garden after Mrs. Hamil had given birth to the baby, and she was so angry with him about not talking to her about the theory of the accident, he had pulled her into an embrace that was meant to be gentle. And it was before he finally kissed her, and he about lost all control. Their hands had been all over each other as if they were a couple of teenagers. He had pulled so tight against him there was no way for her not to understand his desire for her.

His hands had brushed up against her ribs and she lightly cried out as she remembered she had taken the fall from the horse. It was only momentarily for her but for him it was enough to remind him was not acting proper. She was not one of Beecroft’s ladies. He had to quickly grab her hands as they had wandered dangerously close to the point of no return. If she had done this in London before he had gotten to know her, he would have sworn she was one of those ladies trying to trap him.

The truth was though, she had avoided him after their first contact in the stable when she had tried to warn him about the horse not being able to run the derby to begin with. Even though it seemed she had been following him later when she showed up in the box, then at Lady Denham’s, there was no indication to give him the impression that she was even attracted to him. There had been some light moments after he came to Hundsford, but its bordered indifference. The night of the billiard game was really the first time he began to believe that she might be attracted to him. Then Miss Bingley had shown up and convoluted the whole affair.

His inner self had let out a chuckle as he stepped back from her. She wanted him badly. The tone in her voice when she spoke to him was a mixture of lust and longing. He had no doubt that had it not been for that fall, he would have taken her then and there, honest intentions or not. He knew he could not stay there alone with her. He was barely hanging onto any resolve. Crowe would be laughing at him at the missed opportunity.

“Miss McKinley, you are the devil. Come on, your father will be wanting to see you.” The look of disbelief was evident. She was practically throwing herself at him and he stopped her. “Besides, you haven’t answered my last question.”

He thought for a moment she was going to say something unladylike. “You are a terrible rogue Lord Babington.”

He smiled at her and offered his arm. “Just out of practice.” He leaned close to her ear. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it will all come back to me.”

He eyes drank her body in as he laid on his side. Her behavior in the garden, then the mess with Williams and all the conversations about him by Mr. Fout and Dr. Blythe, he had concluded that Williams had seduced her younger self. Not that it would have mattered. He had made that conclusion long before the abduction. However, the proof on the bedsheets contradicted that theory. Her behavior just moments prior astounded him as she seemed to know a lot for such a young person.

Charles brushed the hair out of her eyes. He would ask her later but now; he was determined not to allow himself to lose control that fast. He had a lot of time to make up for.


	10. A Twisted Past

Jester looked around the room. Empty bottles and glasses were everywhere. Remnants of activities scattered all over the room. Williams obviously had taken quite a many woman in this room. Jester felt disgusted. He had told Augusta to wait in the other room, but he turned to find her staring at him in just one of the many mirrors.

“What is this room?” She asked lightly as she looked around at all the things in it.

“It used to be a special place for my parents. Williams turned into something much worse.” He pointed to a trio of mirrors that were different than the others. “The other staircase leads to a small room behind those.” He looked at her. “The person behind there can see in but as you can see, you can’t see behind them. Ariel and I had been exploring when my parents had come in. They must have thought we were outside with the horses.”

Augusta looked at him and realized this was just the beginning of the story.

He laughed lightly at the memory. “My parents were never shy of hiding their affections, especially at home. However, until that moment, I had no idea on what happened in their room at night.”

“You mean?”

“Yes, I’m afraid Ariel and I both had gotten an education about life that we had no idea about. It was not intentional on our parts. I do believe we had stayed out of the attic for quite some time after that.” He took her hand and led her back out of the room. He sat her down on a pair of chairs by the window. “We were both young, maybe ten. We would go to her mother’s garden and well try to figure out just what we had seen.” 

He watched her. She had every right to know. She knew he had a reputation. She might as well know the rest of the story. “Ariel and I have always told each other everything. Williams had come up to us one afternoon and could tell we were talking about something private. Of course, we did not really have anyone we could talk to. Our parents had all left to go celebrate the opening of the small theater, not that we would have asked them anything about it. We decided to tell him some of what happened. We showed him the room but through this room. Ariel held back the information about the other staircase and special mirrors.”

“Williams had laughed at us of course. He was older than us and already had been taken his fair share of gentlemen pursuits. He decided to help us with our education. It started off innocent enough.” He looked at Augusta and hoped that she would still look at him the same before all of it was out. “I’m afraid that I kissed my cousin quite a bit.”

Augusta let out her breath, “just kissed?”

He smiled at her. “Yes, but that’s when things began to get worse with her mother. She spent more time at home, and it left me with him. He,” he took a quick breath, “he showed me things and had snuck women in that room when my parents were not home. He told me I needed to know how to,” he stopped and looked at her. “Then, my own mother had started to get sick from the smoke from the fire. They were not using that room. He would have me hide in the closet so I could watch.”

Augusta held her hand up against her mouth. “That detestable man.”

“Yes, well, my mother died, and my father decided to move back to London. The memories in this house were too hard for him. Williams would occasionally come to town. That is when he led me to all sorts of debauchery. Ariel had come for her mother’s funeral and took one look at me. She knew I was in some sort of trouble.”

“I confessed everything to her during one of my sober moments. Of course, part of her disbelieved that he would whore around town. He was always confessing his undying love in Hundsford. When they returned to Hundsford, she returned to practice the piano at my house as it was too painful for her father to hear it at McKinley Manor just so soon. She spent hours there. She observed him. He had a routine. One day she sent word that she wouldn’t be there, she was needed at home.”

“She was actually behind the mirrors, waiting to see what was going on. I do not know how many times she did that. She wrote me and told me all the things he was doing there.   
The last letter I got was prior to Williams stealing Stardust. She was going to confront him. You know how she is.”

Augusta looked at him, the pain in his face was brutal and honest. She took his hands.

He took several breaths to calm himself. “The next thing was Mr. McKinley was in our house telling us that Williams had stolen the horse and she was at Dr. Blythe’s house,” his voice broke, “clinging for life.” He gulped back the emotion. “It snapped everything back in perspective. I spent all my free time by her side. I helped her to learn how to walk again. I helped her remember the things that she had blacked out. I realized what a horrible person Williams had been and how easily I had been let astray. I spoke to Dr. Blythe about Williams and everything. Dr. Blythe helped me to pull back from my own treacherous path.”

“I should have told you sooner but honestly Augusta, I had hoped never to speak about Williams ever again. Ariel certainly was not. For us, it was part of our lives that we buried. She determined to be an outlier and I had focused on the theater. She stayed pretty much in Hundsford and I in London. Then, my trapeze performer had broken her wrist. I had asked Ariel to come fill in for the great show. That was when Babington found himself in a pickle.” He let out a laugh at that memory.

“My father died, and the routine had changed as you know from the latest show. She stayed so she could do the other routines. She had seen him of course and knowing me, she determined who it was sitting in that box. Of all people, Babington’s courtesan was in the same box and it reaffirmed her opinion.”

“She was adamant. She was not interested, especially in a man that had his own reputation with the ladies. Months went by, I overheard Miss Brereton and Sir Denham speaking about his odd behavior with the ladies. Miss Brereton insisted that Babington must have love the woman that gave birth to his love child as he was staying home and not running around in the clubs.”

“Lord Rallington wanted a private party before his wedding. I wrote to her. As you remember, you were barely tolerating my presence at the time when I would see you in town. We created a disguise for her. She played the piano at Rallington’s party.”

“But he wasn’t invited to that party.”

“No, but with a little information here and there, not to mention a person or two, Babbers and his friends ended up there. A little information from Maxwell about me being upstairs with my theater friends, an exchange of money to Beecroft who has always been easy to persuade, your brother found himself standing close enough to reach her shoulder.” Jester laughed. “Of course, he was looking for a scandalously dressed lady, not a man playing the piano. Not to mention, there was a lot going on in that room.”

He looked at her. “I stood by her to ensure her safety as well as to help block some of the activities that were going on. It was also a room full of mirrors which we did not know until Beecroft had led us up there. Babington came up, insisted on meeting her, which was not our intent.”

“Your intent?”

“No, our intention was to determine what his intentions would be if the introduction were made. He surprised us both when after being refused the introduction, he left. We thought,” he looked at her, “well for a man who hadn’t been going out, it would be hard not to stay.”

“She returned to Hundsford and I worked on the next show. I thought the story over then I received a note from Lady Darling that she had invited you to sit in her box. Ariel showed up requesting another disguise, which” he smiled at her, “I was more than happy to assist. She was a much older lady passing out to cigars upstairs. Lord Darling, if you remember asked Babbers to step out for a light, which he complied.”

“But she still wasn’t introduced.” 

He laughed uproarious. “No, her grandfather was inspecting your brother. He had been making polite inquiries of acquaintances to determine what kind of man he was. She had gone to give him a better look.”

“Like a horse?”

He chuckled. “Of course. One must look before determining if it is worth pursuing. Besides, the lighting at Rallington’s party was horrible. She had no idea of what he really looked like. A few months later, you finally started talking to me and had enlisted my help.” He kissed her hands. “The truth is, I really had little to do with them meeting. Lady Darling had told me to send Babington a note allowing him to sit in the family box at Darling Field. They would handle the introduction.”

“But then, she had found out Williams had intended in running Stardust. She met your brother in the stable before the race giving Williams money when the horse was not even legal to run in the race to begin with. Then, the horse tripped and was put down. Williams disappeared and she was irritated with his interference. She was moments within reacquiring the horse quietly as she didn’t want to make any scene.”

“Her grandparents though had been trying to get her into London society. They reached out and found out she was going to see Mr. Fout, the stablemaster at Lady Denham’s house in Sanditon. My father was good friends with her husband before his death. They had me write to request assistance, thinking that if they could get them around each other. They thought that was the way to handle the introduction.”

“That he would realize that was the lady on the trapeze and she would eventually speak to him on her own after she calmed down.” Augusta added as the puzzle came together.

“Yes, but as you know, Williams was bound to return and create havoc in his wake. I thought for sure after he abducted her, that it would break her. I had not realized the influence your brother had made in his short time. And now here we are. Williams is dead but the trial for Mr. Morgan is set to begin. We have no idea what Williams told him.”

“He may not have said anything.” Augusta conjectured.

“True, but at worst case, he could have told them a good number of things about Ariel and I’s behavior. To us, we know that there would be no truth to it, however for you and Charles, not to mention Kat and Chester, it could get a little embarrassing if society was thinking there was some sort of twisted love going on.”


	11. Last Day of Sanditon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early, I'm restless waiting for others to post their own updates :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well, Mrs. Parker I believe you are ready to step out into the world a blissfully married woman.” Sidney offered his arm as they stepped outside the door.  
Charlotte looked up at him tenderly and it gave him pride that she could love him so unconditionally. “Very blissfully Mr. Parker.” She gave him a quick kiss as they strolled towards Denham Place.

Gaining entrance, they found Crowe bantering with Esther about children during a game of cards.

“Well, if it’s not the Parkers blessing us with their presence.” Crowe said teasingly. He looked at Charlotte which caused her to blush. Esther reached around and kicked him lightly under the table. “Ouch!” He looked back at Esther.

Esther stood up and decided to take Charlotte for tea out in the garden. Crowe poured Sidney a drink. “Where is Babington?”

“Out walking with his wife I’m sure. They tend to do that of late in the afternoons. It allows a moment of peacefulness if you get my drift.” 

Sidney laughed. “Not at all. What would you need a moment of peacefulness for?”

“You wait. Wait until you have a houseful of guests when you just want to be alone with your wife. We will see how you like it.”

“You could have told them to get their own place.”

“Funny you mention that. I did, especially after the other night. Good lord. They act like a pair of teenagers.”

“And you are not?”

Crowe smiled at him. “To be fair, Babbers is making up for lost time. I guess I should cut him some slack. However, it is interfering with Esther trying to maintain some level of decorum around here. His wife, well, let us just say Ariel McKinley is still very much unladylike.” 

Sidney laughed at him. “Yes, I believe it. You forget I knew before you did.”

“Yes, my wallet is still recovering. I think you made that bet with some insider information. Now, please tell me you didn’t come here to discuss Babington’s marital bliss.”

“No, I did not.” Sidney finished his drink. “I need to go speak with Mr. Molyneux to look at some properties he is looking at investing. I wondered if the both of you would want to go, but seeing he is not here, perhaps you will still want to join me. It’s always good to get more than one opinion.”

“I see your wife has finally started got that through your head.” Crowe smiled as he finished his drink to leave with him.

Charlotte flushed under Esther’s appraisal of her as a married woman. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“How was it?”

Charlotte let out a nervous laugh and blushed some more.

Esther laughed at her. “Hmm. I’ll take that as a good sign.”

“Well, I guess that fills in a lot of questions I had.” Charles pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

“What questions?”

He laughed at her. “Well, I did wonder how you seemed to know so much for someone that obviously hadn’t, well you know.”

“Are you complaining Lord Babington?”

He kissed her and grazed her lips with his teeth. “Absolutely not. I get the best of both worlds and as you know very well, enjoy it.” He stood her up, “Let us go back. I’m more than happy to prove it.”

“You are terrible Lord Babington.”

“And you love it that way Lady Babington.” He held her close as they walked back towards town. As they approached Denham Place, they found Crowe and Parker walking towards them.

Crowe looked at Parker. “See what I mean? Out in public, it’s enough to make a sailor blush sometimes.”

“I’m beginning to think you are jealous Crowe.”

“Really? Let us see how you and the Mrs. carry on in town.”

“Babbers, Lady Babington.” Crowe greeted them when they got close enough without causing more people to look at them.

“Mr. Crowe, Mr. Parker.” Babington addressed them. “Where are you off to?”

“We are going to look at some investment property that Mr. Molyneux is wanting to look at. I’d ask if you want to join but you look preoccupied.” Sidney answered looking at them.

Ariel laughed. “Whatever do you mean Sidney?” She looked at Charles. “Go, I got to go write Lord Darling anyway.” Babbers watched her leave.

“Babbers, are you coming?” Crowe and Parker had walked off without him, leaving him to catch up.

“How come I wasn’t invited to this party?” Ariel asked as she approached Esther pouring tea in Charlotte’s cup. “What did I miss?”

Esther laughed. “Charlotte was just telling me about her night.”

Charlotte flushed. “I didn’t tell you anything.” Esther and Ariel laughed.

“It’s pretty obvious.” Ariel commented and sighed, “I just saw Mr. Parker who seems deliriously happy. I would say you had an extremely good time.” Ariel looked at Esther. “You did enjoy yourself did you not?”

“I did,” she blushed as she tried to talk, “it’s just not what I expected.”

Ariel studied her. They of course had rushed things and not had taken it slow as many would have on the first night. She doubted Parker had done the same. He knew Charlotte had not any idea of what to expect. Esther of course had grown up around Edward and all his wild activities. She would have known something. She found them looking at her.

“What?”

“I think it’s only fair to Charlotte that we all speak openly.” Esther crossed her arms. “Besides, Ariel, you are probably the worst of us.”

Ariel laughed. “I grew up in the theater and let me tell you. Those people are very inclined to do some wicked things in their after parties.”

“Did you?” Esther had been curious. She was not like any London socialite she knew. A mixture of country charm and posh, Ariel could be one or the other at whim.

Ariel smiled. “No, but I did take some exceptionally good mental notes. I should be happy to answer any questions, you ladies might have.”

They made small talk as they approached the apartment to which Mr. Molyneux had taken residence. Small talk meaning they were giving Sidney a good rub about his first night with his wife which caused him to blush intensely. “So, Sidney, have a better appreciation of marital bliss now?” Crowe asked him.

“Good lord, I should hope so Crowe. He’s only been married a day!” Babington quipped at Crowe. “Hasn’t been enough time to be bothered about the mundane details of holy matrimony.”

“What mundane details Babington? I believe there is still plenty of talk around Sanditon about your behavior on the beach with your wife.” Sidney commented.

Babington gave them a big smile. “Well, you know, Ariel was always unladylike. I haven’t had a chance to tame her down yet.”

“Tame her?” Crowe responded teasingly, “I do believe she has brought you to heel Babington.”

“You can’t be more wrong Crowe.” Babington tried to play offended. “Lady Babington knows exactly who is in charge at my house.”

Crowe laughed at him. “Yes, and it isn’t you. Parker on the other hand, I am willing to bet is differ.” Crowe gave Babington a wink.

“Too early Crowe. Right now, Mrs. Parker is willing to do anything for,” Babington was on a roll when Mr. Molyneux stepped outside distracting the three of them.

“Ah, Mr. Molyneux!” Otis turned as if he had forgotten the meeting. “I hope you don’t mind. I brought some others that might have interest in your ventures.” Sidney studied the man and thought he seemed off.

“Yes, well, shall we go?” Otis looked around as if he were looking for someone.

“Is this a bad time?” Parker asked him.

“No, no.” Otis led them down to parts of the wharf on the older side of Sanditon. “As you can see, it is a little off, but the rent would be cheaper, which gives me the opportunity to get twice as much space.”

“Have you tried to limit the types of enterprises to focus on one or two instead of the five or six you mentioned to Parker?” Babington thought some of his plans were too ambitious.

“Not yet. I still have my businesses in London if you have not forgotten. I am not trying to close shops there. Sanditon, no offense Mr. Parker, is still not quite a thriving resort.”

“Yes, there’s no ice cream here.” Babington commented out loud which caused them to look at him.

“No ice cream?” Crowe asked.

Babington coughed. “Ah, yes, sorry thinking out loud. Lady Babington mentioned she had been wanting some but to no avail.” Sidney looked at Crowe and they busted out laughing.

“What were you saying about who was in charge Babington?” Sidney poked at his friend.

“Wait until Mrs. Parker wants some obscured food in the middle of the night. Then see how funny it is.”

“I say,” Crowe agreed. “Mrs. Crowe has been raving about pickles.”

Sidney looked back at Mr. Molyneux. “Sorry, we got off track. Do you think perhaps instead of getting multiple properties, perhaps getting just one towards the new part of town where most of the people are flocking?”

“I spoke to your brother Tom Parker about co-renting some small retail space with another merchant. He wasn’t sure though if he would have anyone that would be inclined to do so.”

Babington looked at them. “Perhaps, not a bad idea. Maybe half the store more for seasonal tourists, but with a good base for year-round foot traffic.”

“Maybe someone that sells pickles and ice cream?” Asked Crowe.

“That sounds like a horrible mixture.” Sidney commented.

“Ah, but I know of at least two ladies that would be willing to buy the product out and they could afford to do so.” Babington and Crowe chuckled.

Sidney walked with Mr. Molyneux as they walked back towards town. “Have you seen Miss Lambe before you are set to leave for London?”

“Yes, I spoke with her this morning. She was not too happy to be left behind.” 

“Perhaps, Lady Babington could be of assistance. I know they are heading back and will be in town for a while. If so, I will have Miss Lambe send you a note.”

“Thank you, Mr. Parker.” Otis went inside his apartment. Sidney caught up to his friends.

They found the ladies in deep discussion in the drawing room when they returned as if almost, they were up to something. Sidney found Charlotte’s gentle expression as he entered the room.

“Mr. Tom Parker has invited us to dinner before Sidney and Charlotte leave town.” Crowe announced to them.

“Will there be ice cream?” Ariel asked.

Babington laughed. “No, there is still no ice cream in Sanditon.”

“Mary likes lemon cakes, perhaps she will have those.” Charlotte mentioned out loud to the ladies.

“I guess they will have to suffice.” They all made plans to meet at Trafalgar House in an hour. Ariel looked at Charles. “Lord Babington, I need to get some letters to the post.” She looked at Esther and gave her a little wink.

He snapped up, “at once Lady Babington!” giving the rest of them a chuckle as he offered his wife his arm and out the door they went.

Crowe looked at Esther. “It seems we are home alone.” 

“Whatever should we do Mrs. Crowe?” 

She raised her eyebrow at him. “You mean you are out of ideas?”

“Not in the slightest,” Mr. Crowe kissed his wife before he motioned her to follow him to their room.

“I thought I needed to prove my point Lady Babington.” Charles asked her after they had dropped the post off.

“Oh, I think I can concede you are capable of proving your point Lord Babington.” Ariel patted her tummy. “Besides, I believe Mrs. Crowe is determined to put Mr. Crowe back in his place.”

“Back in his place?”

“Yes, he seems to think he is in charge.”

Charles raised an eyebrow at her, “And he’s not?”

She chuckled. “Oh, Lord Babington, you know you are the only one in charge of the three of you.”

“I think you are trying to lure me into a false sense of security.”

“Happy wife, happy house Lord Babington. Now, how about a visit to the cove? I am sorry to say that we will need to head back to London.”

“Why darling, I thought you had given up on that place.”

“No, but Parker better not be there or it’s going to be embarrassing.”

“I’d say.”

She laughed. “Not for you silly.” She gave him a wink.

Sidney held Charlotte close as they walked in town.

“We need to go see Georgianna. Mr. Molyneux is under the impression she isn’t happy about staying behind and not being in London.”

“I have to confess; I was worried about that as well. Do you think she will be alright in London if she were to return there while we are gone?”

“I mentioned something to Babington about it. Perhaps, we can discuss it further with them. I would feel comfortable if I knew they were helping to keep an eye on her. I’m just not too comfortable with Mr. Molyneux just yet.” 

Charlotte gave him a perplexed look. “Has he done something?”

“I don’t know. It’s just a feeling.” They were admitted to the drawing room where he found Mrs. Griffiths speaking to Mr. Hankins about the merits of a humble servitude.

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker,” Mr. Hankins addressed them. “I am glad to see you.”

“You are?”

“Yes,” he started, “well, the truth is I hoped Mrs. Griffiths would be able to come visit Brighton. I’ve been asked to preach for two weeks while I am filling in for an acquaintance.”

“What about the Beaufort ladies?”

“Mrs. Mary Parker has said they could stay with them. Since Miss Lucas has gone back to Hundsford for her own pending nuptials to Mr. Stringer, as well as Mrs. Parker’s, the house is feeling lonely.”

Sidney gave her a polite smile. “Well then, it seems you have it all worked out. We’ve come to speak to Miss Lambe.”

“Good luck, Mr. Parker. She seems out of sorts again.” Sidney looked at Charlotte and they headed upstairs.

They found Georgianna writing a letter at her desk. She did look a little off sort. Sidney spoke to her gently about asking if she would want to stay with Ariel in London while they were gone.

“You would allow me to return to London?”

“Just until we get back. I know you and Mr. Molyneux are still getting to know each other better. You will still need to be escorted but I do not want to see you feel like you are trapped. We both know how miserable that can be.” She gave him a smile.

“Tom wants us to come to dinner if you would like. Perhaps, Mr. Molyneux can join us?” Charlotte asked.

Georgianna looked sad. “He has already left for London. He took the last coach out.”

“Well, then, what about you?” Sidney asked.

“I do not want to feel like another wheel.”

“Nonsense. Arthur and Diana will both be there. Arthur is bound to keep us entertained. Apparently, Dr. Fuchs has been working some magic potion for him. He’s dying to tell us all about its healing properties.” 

She looked to refuse but changed her mind. “Alright, I will come.”

“Very good. We will wait for you downstairs.”

“Well, Mr. Parker, how did you find her?”

“Yes, a little downtrodden but I think she will be better soon. I will see if Lord Babington will keep an eye on her while Mrs. Parker and I are traveling.”

“Very good sir.” Mr. Hankins commented.

“I will let you know tomorrow.” Georgianna took Charlotte’s arm leaving Sidney to walk by himself to which he could only chuckle at.

Tom Parker was a nervous wreck as he looked at the piles of paperwork on his desk. The loss of his assistants was starting to show as he begun to get disorganized. “Ah Sidney and Charlotte, welcome. Miss Lambe you too as well.”

“Tom, what has happened?”

He let out a nervous chuckle. “Oh, you know, Miss Lucas returned home to get ready for her marriage. I’m just a few days behind.”

Charlotte looked at Sidney with concern. It did not take that long for Tom to get out of sorts. “Tom, I think we really need to hire a permanent assistant.”

“I’m not sure who we could find that would be able to get up to speed.”

“Ah, Lord and Lady Babington, how delightful.” Sidney turned to look at them and realized they had both been out in the water, gave them a side glance to which Babington could only chuckle.

“Problem, Mr. Parker?” Ariel asked.

“Sidney seems to think I need an assistant.” 

Ariel looked at Charlotte to Sidney to the mounds of paperwork on his desk. “I would have to agree.”

“What do you think about one of the Beaufort girls? They are staying while Charlotte and I will be traveling.”

“Not likely. I’m don’t think they would have the skills needed.” Tom looked disappointed. “However, Jacko’s oldest sister could probably do it. She has been running her mother’s home now for several months. It would do her some good to get out of Hundsford. If you like, I could send her a letter.”

“Ah, could you? I would be eternally grateful.” She laughed as it seemed Mr. Tom Parker was always eternally grateful about something.

The children came running in to attack Uncle Sidney. They could all hear Mary yell at them to be careful with all the people there. Charlotte watched Sidney. He was so good with them. She found Ariel watching her and gave her a smile.

“Miss Lambe!” Arthur called to her from the other room. “I am so glad to see you.”

Diana chimed in, “Yes! We want to talk to you about Dr. Fuchs new potion for Arthur.” Georgianna gave an eye roll to Charlotte as she let Arthur drag her into the other room, but she was smiling.

Sidney looked at Charles. “Babington, can I have a word?”

Charles frowned not knowing what would cause Sidney wanting a private word. They went upstairs to the library.

“I need to ask a favor.”

“Sounds serious. Everything alright?”

“Well, Georgianna wants to go to London while we are away. Mr. Molyneux has already left. Mrs. Griffiths has been invited by Mr. Hankins to go visit Brighton. I know I’m asking a lot, but I was wondering if I could count on you and Ariel to keep an eye on her?”

“Geez Sidney. I thought you were going to ask me to bury a body.”

“I know you have your own life to deal with.”

“Life or wife?” Charles laughed at him.

“Both.” Sidney smiled back.

“Not to worry, mate. I believe Lady Babington has turned maternal right now. It will be like taking care of an exceptionally large toddler.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I may need the favor back some day.”

They headed back downstairs. Crowe and Esther had showed up, fashionably late. Babington gave him a look to which Crowe could only smile and laugh to. Charles found Ariel playing in the music room for the children. Georgianna was trying to hum some songs she remembered from her childhood in Antigua and Ariel was trying to match the melodies.

Sidney looked at the assembled parties and gave a smile to Charlotte. Who would have thought the Parker house be filled with so much love in such a short time?

Georgianna gave up for a moment on the tunes and decided to speak with Charlotte. Sidney decided it was a good time to tell her that she would be joining the Babington’s in London for the time being.

“Georgianna, Charlotte and I are planning on leaving tomorrow. I have spoken with Lord Babington and they will host you for the time being in London. I hope you will be happy with those arrangements.” Georgianna looked over to Ariel, who was still playing children’s songs. “They will allow Mr. Molyneux to visit and for you to visit with him as well,” he paused knowing she didn’t like being shadowed, “but you will still need a chaperone. I hope this is agreeable.”

“It will have to do, I guess. Thank you, Sidney.” He gave her an affable smile. Georgianna then went to enjoy Arthur’s story about Dr. Fuchs.

Charlotte looked at him. “What?”

She laughed. “Are you sure Ariel won’t be a bad influence?” He looked back over to the piano and realized Charles had persuaded her to play some songs from the gentlemen’s club as the children had been taken out to the nursery. Crowe had persuaded Tom to join them on the chorus. 

Sidney could only shake his head. “Well, I guess I can only hope Georgianna marries as well as Charles.” He looked over to see his friend smiling at his wife.

They all sat around the dinner table telling embarrassing stories about Sidney. Charlotte of course enjoyed his misery. Dinner concluded, the men went upstairs for a drink, leaving the ladies downstairs with the children one more time.


	12. Setting Sail

Mr. Molyneux arrived back in London early morning. He headed back to his quarters near Honey Lane. Parker thought his plans were too zealous. He planned on looking at his books first thing in the morning after some sleep.

He was sleeping peacefully when a knock on the door woke him. Not knowing who it was, he was surprised at the visitor. Jacko had arrived back in London. The derby was in a few days and since Ariel had not been in town, he decided to go see the man who had tried to help last year with Stardust.

“I took a chance that you were home.”

Otis smiled at the man. They had similar likes and dislikes. Jacko mildly dabbled in the Sons of Africa. It was hard to be effective in Hundsford, but the man volunteered to do what he could and when he could.

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Otis poured him a cup. “I’ll be in town for the week. I thought to see if you needed any help with your movement.”

“There is always work to be done.”

“Good, evenings and nights I am available. Just send word to Darling Field to me. I know where to find you.”

“Very well.”

Having been awoken, Otis decided to start his day by looking at his accounts. He had used quite a bit of money acquiring a new printing press for his business. It would allow him to create the flyers needed to bring attention to the cause. His father had admonished him to use the money for attending the university but the passion within him burned so great, he knew this was his path.

He walked down by the docks. The building was older but still in good shape. He walked in and found his few employees already hard at work. They warmly greeted him as he looked at their work. A young lady was walking around sweeping the floors. “Good morning, Miss Conley,” Mr. Molyneux addressed her as he approached. 

“Good morning, Mr. Molyneux.” She smiled politely at him. He quickly became busy with the other workers and failed to notice her steady eye on him. The day progressed quickly when he decided to go see Mr. Sidaway for his daily post. He had been in Sanditon for a bit and remembered that Miss Lambe should send a post if Lord Babington was going to allow her to stay with him during Parker’s travels.

Sam was wiping down his tables when he looked up to see Otis approach. “Mr. Molyneux,” Sam shake his hand, “it is good to see you.”

“Thank you, Sam.,” He put some coin on the table. “I came to pick up my post and get a drink, when you can spare time for both.”

Sam nodded his head and went to the back to gather the mail. Handing it over to Otis, he then went to fill a tankard. Otis slipped the beer slowly as he combed through a larger stack than he anticipated. The founders of the Sons of Africa were looking for men to speak at lectures in the local area. The list was quite extensive. Otis knew he would have to decide quickly on if he wanted to keep trying to expand business into Sanditon or concentrate his attention to the cause. There was no way he could do both successfully.

Finishing his drink, he took his post back to his office. Miss Conley was there cleaning in his personal office as he sat all the paperwork on his desk. “Miss Conley,” he looked at   
her. “I was wondering if I could have you run a post while on your way home?”

She was delighted. “I would be happy sir.”

“Very well. Come back in thirty minutes and I should have it done.” Miss Conley stepped out and went to finish her day in the other room.

Two coaches drove past Sanditon House towards the road to London. Georgianna sat across her temporary guardians. She reflected whether she had been in the coach with the newly married couple or the current couple, it seemed happiness would be mocking her. She found Ariel studying her as her husband was reading the newspaper. Ariel was about to speak when they heard a chuckle from behind the newspaper.

“What seems to have caught your attention Lord Babington?” Ariel asked him.

He folded the paper and looked at her. “It seems that Mr. Lewis has finally asked Miss Bingley to marry him.” He handed the paper to her and she saw the decent announcement in the social column.

Georgianna looked at them. “Someone you know?”

Ariel glanced at Charles. “Lord Babington’s former admirer.” 

He gave her a look, “More of an acquaintance, please Lady Babington. Don’t mislead Miss Lambe into thinking she was of any importance.”

Ariel laughed, “Okay.” She looked at Georgianna. “You know Miss Bingley’s friend, Mrs. Campion, well Mrs. Gregory now.”

“Don’t mention that woman,” Georgianna spoke with a little spite. “She caused enough grief for Charlotte.”

Ariel took a breath, “Indeed,” she looked at Charles and gave him a little wink, “But without her horrible interference, Lord Babington would not be so happily situated.”

He gave Ariel a tender look, “Oh, I think we both know, you would have tricked me into the situation eventually.” Georgianna watched them as they jested so openly. She doubted Sidney and Charlotte would openly behave so. Charles kissed her hand and placed it on her belly.

Georgianna could only mumble at the pair, “get a room, would you?” which caused them all to laugh loudly.

“So, why don’t you tell us how you met Mr. Molyneux? I think I should like to get to know him better.”

Georgianna smiled and began speaking positively of their story. Ariel watched as Georgianna’s face lit up as she spoke about all the hard work Otis had been doing for the Sons of Africa. His dedication to the cause was fervent. Ariel had a momentarily concern that perhaps, Otis had heard of her fortune, which would aid the cause very much. Maybe Sidney was right to be worried, not that the cause was not worthy, but without proper management, it could be spent without realizing that some of it needed to be held back to ensure Georgianna’s well-being.

Charles for the most part listened as actively as he could, especially about the Sons of Africa. There had been mention of them in parliament. He had wondered if Otis had ever considered running for some sort of political office to further the cause. The story had turned to dancing and walks, he returned his attention to the newspaper.

Arriving at the Babington home at last, the coach carrying Mr. and Mrs. Parker stopped just long enough to give Georgianna a proper parting before departing to meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Lottle.

Sidney had pulled Babington aside while the ladies had their moment.

“Don’t worry about her Sidney. We will make sure she stays out of trouble.”

“Oh, I believe you will keep her out of trouble. My concern is how much trouble her and Ariel will get into when you aren’t looking.” Charles laughed.

“You seem to forget; my wife doesn’t cause as much trouble now that she is in her present condition.”

“Lord Babington, I believe you are gravely mistaken. Crowe has informed me of her influence on Esther in your short stay at Denham Place.” Sidney gave him friend a knowing smile which cause Babington to blush. Sidney clapped him on the back. “No worries Babbers, I’m glad to see are a truly happy married man.”

Ariel walked over to her husband. “Well, Mr. Parker, Mrs. Parker tells me she is ready for this world wind travel adventure.” She smiled at him and gave him a wink before escorting   
Georgianna into the house, “You will see that she can spare a moment to write so we know you haven’t tied her up somewhere.” She chuckled as she walked away leaving the both laughing, although one was slightly more embarrassed than the other.

“I really worry about your wife.”

Babington shook his hand and bid them farewell, giving Parker a smile, “Well, we all do have our own burdens to bear in life. I happily take this one. Have a good time.” With that, Mr. and Mrs. Parker found themselves arriving at the wharf shortly after.

Lord Maxwell and Miss Heywood stood at the dock. Allison was so happy for her sister. “You will promise to be back for our wedding.”

“Of course,” Charlotte looked at her, “I would not miss it for anything. Georgianna is staying with Ariel if you have a moment to check on her.”

“I will be happy to.”

“Well Parker. You will promise to bring my ship, back won’t you?”

Parker laughed at him. “I suppose. I can’t thank you again.”

“It only seemed appropriate since we will soon be family. Besides, as you can imagine, there are still a lot of wedding preparations going on. My aunt is determined that only the best of the best for Miss Heywood.”

“Absolutely,” Sidney took an admiring look at Charlotte who was laughing at something Ariel had given her before they had parted that she was showing Allison.

“Well, then, Mr. Parker,” Maxwell looked at him, “May the wind be always at your back.” Allison gave Charlotte one last hug before walking over to Maxwell.

Allison looked up tenderly at Maxwell. “You sure they will be alright?”

He smiled at her, “Not to worry my dear. Only the best and experience crew on that ship. Now, I am curious though.”

“About what Christopher?” He smiled as she finally began to use his name.

“Just what was Mrs. Parker laughing about that had you in such a fit?” 

Allison stamper out, “Just a um,” Ally was trying to think of something appropriate to say, “a um, owner’s manual of sorts”. She could not meet his eye and pretended to see something curious nearby.

“Maybe I should ask my sister if she has another one?” He laughed lightly at her as he could tell she was blushing. “Not to worry dear.” He patted her arm, knowing that she was slightly worried. “I am very happy the way you are.”

“You are a terrible scoundrel Christopher.” He gave her a light kiss as he turned her towards their coach.

“Your scoundrel Ally.”


	13. A Thought of Otis

Georgianna found her room overlooking a garden. It was very spacious compared to the room she had in Sanditon. Ariel found her looking outside. “Georgianna?” Georgianna turned towards her. “I hope you will enjoy your stay with us. Come down for tea after you get settled. I will find my calendar and we will see how we can arrange your time? I would imagine you will want to send Otis a note telling him where to find us?” Georgianna nodded positively. Ariel led her to another room close by. “This is the lady of the house study.”

“Your room?”

Ariel laughed. “I’m afraid not. I choose to bother my husband quite a bit. My desk is in his study. You can make this your own. Mr. Mullins will take any list of anything you would like to have for this room, or your own room.” She hoped Georgianna would feel comfortable here. “Mr. Hamil will be in town for the derby, if you would like to meet up.”

“I should like that very much.”

“Good, I have been wanting to look at the horses. I have been missing them.”

“Do you miss your other life?”

Ariel let out a short breath. “There are certain things I miss, but overall,” she reflected, “I believe this has always been my true calling.”

Georgianna looked at her, “What is the matter?”

Ariel gave her a polite smile, “It is an adjustment to married life.” She looked around the room. “I just hope I don’t embarrass Charles too much. I’m still very much new to behaving ladylike.”

“I don’t think he minds,” she said thinking about how they carried on in Sanditon, especially down on the beach at night.

Ariel flushed, “Yes, well town is much different than there. I’m afraid my behavior would highly be frowned upon here.” She let Georgianna go back to getting settled. Georgianna hoped that the night would pass quickly.

Georgianna anxiously looked out the window. It was going to be a bright sunny day. She thought of Otis and wondered if he had received her post and would visit her today. Callie, her maid, knocked on her door. “Lady Babington is wondering if you were ready to head into town Miss Lambe.”

Georgianna gave the older lady a pleasant smile. “Very much.”

As Georgianna came downstairs slowly, she watched as her guardians had their tender moment as they had each were to go their own ways. Georgianna chuckled to herself. If Mrs. Griffiths had been Ariel’s governess, the lady would have probably burst in flames at her behavior.

Ariel turned to her as she reached the last step. “Georgianna, you are looking very cheery today.”

“I am happy to be in town. Has the post came?”

Ariel smiled at her, “No, but I’ve told Mr. Mullins to have any post for you delivered to Darling Field. We will be there for the morning. Not to worry, Mr. Molyneux can’t hide from you with me by your side.” Ariel let out a chuckle as Georgianna blushed.

Across town, Mr. Molyneux looked up at the sky. His meeting last night with Mr. Tomason about spending more time as a lecturer for the Sons of Africa went well. He looked at his calendar and sighed. He would just have to make Georgianna understand that this was far too important than helping her guardian in Sanditon.

He quickly got dressed and headed to his print shop. Miss Conley promptly greeted him as he entered.

“Good morning, Mr. Molyneux.” Her expression and tone pleasant and light, he reflected. Just the few hours he had been back into town, she constantly had made sure he knew that she was present. Miss Conley knew he had some sort of lady he was particularly fond of, but he had not spoken about her in the last day or two from his return trip from Sanditon. She took this as a positive sign.

“Miss Conley, I’m going to be quite busy today.” He spoke in a hurried tone as she had followed him in his office. “Can I count on you to help me through it?”

“It would be my pleasure Mr. Molyneux.” He gave her a smile that sent butterflies to her stomach.

“Good, I will have some flyers shortly that will need to be delivered around town. Perhaps, you will be able to do that for me and pick up lunch?” She had hoped he would join her but kept a smile on her face as she nodded positively. With that, she left him to do the rest of her daily routine.

Shortly before long, he had called her back in the office. He had small boxes that contained the flyers scattered around his office. “Each of these boxes must be delivered. Here is a list to whom they need to be delivered to. I have arranged a wagon and driver that will assist you. Your last delivery will be at Darling Field. At that point,” he handed her some money, “if you could pick our lunch up and Mr. Hamil will drop you off.” She got excited thinking that perhaps they would be spending their lunch together.

The workers loaded the wagon and the driver assisted Miss Conley next to him. He was an older gentleman, but very pleasant and she found they had much in common. Snapping the whip, they started their route.

Mr. Elderberry greeted Ariel and her guest as they entered the museum, “Lady Babington, welcome.”

“Good morning, Mr. Elderberry. Can I present Miss Georgianna Lambe?” He gave her a friendly smile and bowed to her.

“Miss Lambe, my pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

“Where is Miss Oxford?”

“She is in the barn with Mr. Hamil discussing the merits of fine horse breeding.” He chuckled. Since taking her position with Lady Babington, the young lady had spent many nights learning all about the business. They had many lunch and dinner conversations about the topic to the point he had told her that he thought she was trying to steal his job.

“Very well, I shall speak with you later.” Ariel led Georgianna into a beautiful barn.

“This is beautiful.” Georgianna looked like the horses had been tied out for their morning routine. There was so much going on. “Is it always like this?”

Ariel laughed, “No, not at all. There is a particularly important race this week. Once that is over, it will get calm again.” Ariel spotted Jacko speaking with Miss Oxford.

“Lady Babington,” Miss Oxford curtsied her.

Ariel smiled at her. “Miss Oxford, this is my house guest, Miss Georgianna Lambe. She will be with Lord Babington and myself for a couple of months. Please make sure that she has everything that she needs to attend any events that are needed.”

“Yes, Lady Babington.”

“I’ve heard you have been studying the family business.”

Miss Oxford smiled shyly at her. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. I believe Mr. Elderberry could use the help as he is new to his position. Has he been helpful?” Ariel watched as the young lady blushed. “Hmm. Well, then if you don’t mind, I need to borrow Mr. Hamil.”

“I will go and make arrangements with Mrs. Pirtle for this afternoon for Miss Lambe. Ariel watched as the lady headed back to the museum.

Turning back to Jacko, she gave him a hug. “Well, it looks like married life has been agreeing with you.”

Ariel laughed. She figured he would take notice as close as they were. “I’m not sure if that is a compliment or insult.” Georgianna watched their interaction. She remembered that they seemed remarkably close at Lady Denham’s lunch. “You remember Miss Lambe.”

Jacko bowed to her, “She is unforgettable Lady Babington.” Georgianna flushed at his attention. “Are you happy to be back in London?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Georgianna listened as they spoke about a particular horse and whether it would be running the race at the end of the week. She looked around her and noticed an office. Waiving to Ariel, she decided to step that way. Upon entering the office, she noticed large paintings of horses. The room was richly furnished to be in a barn she thought.

“Find anything interesting?” Ariel caught her looking around.

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind.”

Ariel laughed, “Not at all. There are no family secrets here. One of my great grandfather’s had won a great race which led the family into the business. Over the years, the family has built on his success, not necessarily from racing, but breeding. Racing is a lot like the gaming tables. Sometimes, they pay out well and sometimes, well they are heartbreaking.” Ariel thought about Stardust as she looked at his painting on the wall. Pointing to it, “This was my mother’s favorite horse. It was a gift. Unfortunately, he had been injured a few years ago but was entered into a race anyway. His injury was compounded at the end of the race and was too severe. He had to be put down.”

“That is sad. Why would you race a horse if you knew it had been injured?”

Ariel took a breath. “He had been stolen and the man had used it to swindle Lord Babington out of money.” She laughed. “Although now that I think about it. He did make quite the return on his investment. I will have to mention that to him this evening.”

Georgianna looked at her wanting clarification. “The horse belonged to me. My father is the Duke of Sussex.”

“Duchess?”

Ariel smiled. “Sort of. My father is going to step down and allow his son to take over. Lord Maxwell is my brother. He will be taking that responsibility. Miss Allison will find herself in an even greater position than she knows. Maxwell wants me to retain the honorary title, but soon Miss Allison will find herself the Duchess of Sussex. Charles and I have spoken about it. I’m not sure with the baby and all, I would want to handle all that responsibility.” She gave her a wink. “Besides, I’ve told you. My behavior would send all those ladies fainting.” Georgianna could only laugh at her.

As they prepared to leave, a wagon pulled up with a young lady. Looking out of place, she spotted them and walked over. Addressing Georgianna as if she were the maid, “I’m looking for a Mr. Hamil. Can you help?” Ariel studied the lady, as she was prone to do.

“I can help you, miss?” Ariel asked her.

“Miss Conley. I’m an assistant to Mr. Molyneux.”

“Otis?” Georgianna asked.

Miss Conley blushed, and Ariel instantly realized there was trouble on the horizon. “Yes, he is my employer.”

“Worked for him long?” Ariel was curious.

Miss Conley looked at her and was confused about her question and gave her a look that said she did not want to talk about it. “I’m sorry, but I am on a busy schedule. Can you help me or not?” Ariel chuckled inside at her frankness.

“Of course, Miss Conley. Right this way.” Ariel led her to him. “Mr. Hamil, this is Mr. Molyneux’s assistant, Miss Conley.”

Jacko looked at her then to Ariel. “Thank you, Lady Babington.”

Miss Conley looked at Ariel and realized she insulted her. She mumbled and asked her to forgive her slight.

Ariel gave her a polite smile. She had not made up her mind on the young lady yet. Miss Conley turned her attention back to Mr. Hamil.

“Otis asked me to deliver the flyers to you to help pass out. He also said you would take me back after I pick up our lunch.” Georgianna listened to the conversation. Mr. Elderberry came with the post for Georgianna. Turning her attention from them, she quickly opened the note. He written that he would be busy for the next few days but kept her in his heart. He would try to come see her in a few days. Ariel watched as Georgianna frowned. Jacko excused himself as he joined Miss Conley in the wagon. The driver had been an extra stable hand from the barn.

Georgianna watched as Jacko left with her. “Is that from Otis?” Ariel asked her as she pointed to the letter.

“Yes, he says he is very busy and won’t be able to see me until a few days.”

Ariel saw how Georgianna was disappointed. “Well then, let us go see the dressmaker. We will make sure he won’t be so busy not to see you.” Ariel took her arm and led her back to their coach.

Mrs. Pirtle was a lively lady especially when she found herself looking at her new clients. “This is such an honor Lady Darling.” Ariel’s grandmother met them there.

“You have been a favorite of mine all these years.” Lady Darling gave the older lady a friendly smile. “This is Miss Georgianna Lambe. She is a guest of Lady Babington’s and will be attending some particularly important events while she is here. I want to make sure she has everything she needs to make her introduction into proper society a grand affair.” 

Georgianna looked at Ariel who could only whisper to her, “sorry, she didn’t her chance with me. I’m afraid you have been adopted.” Ariel let out a giggle as Georgianna smiled at her.

“Well, Miss Lambe,” Mrs. Pirtle looked at her. “She is exceptionally good looking as she stands. I believe you will be quite the talk of the beau monde, especially with your introductions from Lady Babington and Lady Darling.” 

They spent the rest of the afternoon picking out materials and taking measurements. As they finished their business, Georgianna asked if they could possibly stop by and see Otis.

“I don’t see why not. Lord Babington is not expected home until later. Where is his print shop?” Georgianna explained where it was. Concerned, Mrs. Pirtle spoke up.

“You will want to take a man servant with you.”

Ariel looked at her. “Why?”

“That area is not the greatest when it gets dark. I would not want anything to happen to you.”

Georgianna thought Ariel would change her mind. “Let us go get Jacko. He will be happy to go with us.”

They found him in the barn wrapping up his daily routine.

“Lady Babington and Miss Lambe. A visit twice in one day, how lucky can a man be?”

“Miss Lambe would like to go see Mr. Molyneux at his print shop. Mrs. Pirtle suggested we take a man servant with us.”

“I would be happy so. Let me just put the black in his stall and change my attire.” Miss Lambe watched him move gracefully around. The coach drove around and Jacko helped the ladies out. He had been to the print shop once or twice and knew where to go. “Stay close and keep an eye out. It’s not dark yet, but things can change quickly.”

Ariel looked around constantly. She wondered if she should have brought her pistol. Georgianna although, did not seemed concerned for her welfare as she followed Jacko. They arrived at the print shop and found most of the workers had already left.

Jacko inquired at one of the men still left in the building. “Is Mr. Molyneux here?”

The older man looked at the trio. “No, him and Miss Conley left about two hours ago. Said they were going to get dinner before heading to Kingsport for the rally.”

“Rally?” Jacko asked.

“Yes, the Sons of Africa are holding a rally in the morning. Would you like to leave a message?”

Ariel could tell Georgianna was upset. “No, that is fine. We will see him when he returns.” She looked at Jacko. “We should head for home. There is nothing else for us to do tonight.” Ariel watched Georgianna in the coach. Turning towards Jacko, “Jacko, Georgianna and I haven’t had dinner. Perhaps, you would care to join us this evening?”  
Jacko looked at Georgianna. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“I would welcome your company.” Georgianna did not want to think about Otis leaving town with another lady.

He smiled at her. “Then, it would be my pleasure.”

Dinner concluded and Ariel watched Georgianna retire to her room in a defeated mood. She had tried to rally her spirit during dinner but there was much on her mind.

Charles finally arrived home and found Ariel and Jacko speaking in the drawing room. “Jacko, I didn’t know you would be here this evening.” Jacko got up and shake the man’s hand. “Don’t tell me my wife is up to her schemes.”

Jacko laughed. “I’m sure you know she is always up to something. But no, I came to have dinner with Miss Lambe and her. Now that you are home, though, I shall be off. I have an early morning. The derby is this week and I believe the black will actually do quite well.”

“Miss me darling?” Charles gave Ariel a quick kiss before sitting down next to her. She gave him a smile. “Where is Georgianna?”

“She decided to call it a night.”

“Early isn’t it?”

“Yes, well we went to see Mr. Molyneux, who apparently left town for a rally in Kingsport.” Charles could sense there was more. “He had sent word that he would be busy and wouldn’t be able to see her for a few days but didn’t mention he was going out of town,” she paused, “or with his assistant.”

“His assistant?”

“Miss Conley.”

“Certainly, if he knew Miss Lambe was in town,”

Ariel raised her eyebrow and whispered, “I hope not but I do wonder.”

“You aren’t thinking about going to Kingsport?”

Ariel let out her breath. “No, I have several things to attend to this week. Lady Darling wants to introduce Georgianna into society.” He looked at her and she gave him a wink. “You know, because you ruined their chance of a big introduction after you took me to Lady Rose’s dinner then I came back as a married woman.”

“Oh, so I ruined their chance of making an advantageous match for their granddaughter?”

She laughed at him. “Oh, they are incredibly happy with you Lord Babington. Speaking of advantageous match, I just realized today that your bet on Stardust actually gave you quite the return.”

He laughed at her. “Yes, it did Lady Babington, yes it did.” He kissed her. “How about sitting outside for a bit in the garden?”

Georgianna watched them walk outside from her window and sighed.


	14. The Darling Affect

Miss Conley watched as Mr. Molyneux extended his hand to help her out of the coach. They arrived in Kingsport late. Speaking to the manager, he secured two rooms. “Well, Miss Conley, I suppose we should get a quick dinner. I hope it is acceptable to eat here.”

“I am not picky Mr. Molyneux.” She replied quietly. They spoke of the rally tomorrow and her responsibilities of passing out flyers to those in attendance. He wanted to be extra early so to see if there was anyone there of importance that he could speak to. Miss Conley sighed as she laid awake on her bed. Most of the conversation was strictly business.   
She had hoped the time together that Otis would realize they had more in common than just work.

True to his word, Otis awoke early. He got no response as he lightly tapped on Miss Conley’s door. Frustrated at no answer, he went downstairs and was surprised when not only was she ready to go, she had arranged a breakfast to take with them and had the coach on standby.

“You surprise me Miss Conley.”

“I think Mr. Molyneux if you knew me better, you would find out a great deal about me.” She smiled shyly at him and for a moment he did not know what to say. “I am not some frivolous woman.” She continued her cause. “I am greatly vested in the Sons of Africa. I cannot think of a better cause to devote one’s time or talent to.” Mr. Molyneux took in a deep breath and could smell her lingering scent of jasmine.

“Well, Miss Conley, I apologize for not realizing your interest.” Mr. Molyneux was suddenly perplexed. “Perhaps, we will have a more substantial conversation after the rally.”

“I would like that very much.” She smiled openly at him and found that he was doing the same. A small burst of hope filled her lungs.

The morning passed quickly. Otis had met so many influential members and sparked interest in the crowd as he gave his passionate speech. Miss Conley took notes of those that were of keen interest to Otis. During a quick lunch, she mentioned several of the key members had taken interest in him and persuaded him that he should take the opportunity to further meet them after the afternoon session.

It was after the rally concluded in the afternoon, that Mr. Molyneux found himself talking with Mr. Rodell. An aide for a prominent member of parliament, also who had interest in the Sons of Africa. An invitation for dinner for him and Miss Conley was procured for the next night. 

Miss Conley looked at Otis as they ate their dinner speaking about the rally. “Mr. Molyneux, do you think you could just address me as Sophia this evening?”

Otis smiled at her. “I would be happy to Sophia.” The dinner progressed and Otis found that they indeed had a lot in common. Sophia absorbed every word that he had spoken at the rally and had even repeated key points back to him as they got in a heated discussion about what each thought would be the best course of action. At more than one point, he decided she had as much passion about the cause as he. He stopped talking and looked at her. How he wished Georgianna would feel this way. “Well, Sophia, I have thoroughly enjoyed our evening. I believe though I am ready to retire. Would you like for me to walk you to your room?”

Sophia looked at Otis. Things were going well at dinner, but she thought perhaps she had been too pushy about her thoughts on the matter. She let out a breath. “I am not ready to retire Mr. Molyneux. I believe I should go for a walk.”

“Now?” He asked unbelievably. “It would not be good for you to be out here by yourself in a strange town.”

“Needless, I believe I will not go far. Fresh air is a good way to clear the mind.”

“Then, I shall accompany you.”

“I’m not in the mood for company.”

“Then,” he actually smiled at her, “I should be happy to walk in silent companionship.” The weather delightful for a late walk Sophia thought as the stars were above them. It was a shame that she had about lost her temper at dinner. They walked quite a bit before returning to the inn. Otis bid her goodnight at her door and went to write a quick note to Miss Lambe.

Miss Oxford looked at Mr. Mullins. “You mean she isn’t ready? Is she sick?” She started up the stairs.

“Miss Oxford,” he called out to her. She turned to look at him. “She isn’t alone.” She flushed as Mr. Mullins laughed at her. “You might as well come back down for tea or coffee with Miss Lambe.”

Miss Lambe looked at Miss Oxford as she was shown into the dining room. Georgianna was just finishing her breakfast. “Miss Lambe, you are looking well today.”

“Thank you, Miss Oxford.” Georgianna studied her. “Is something wrong?”

“Well,” Miss Oxford raised her eyebrow, “Lady Babington has some appointments this morning.” She looked at the clock on the mantle. “She is behind schedule at this rate.”   
Georgianna laughed at her. “It’s not really funny Miss Lambe. Her position requires structure.”

“I don’t think Ariel is one for that much structure.” Georgianna mumbled as Ariel finally came into the room.

Ariel looked at both ladies and smiled at them, “Good morning Georgianna. Miss Oxford. “Is something amiss?” She caught the look between the two ladies. “Georgianna, would you care to go visit Miss Heywood this morning? She had left a note yesterday while we were out. I have some rather dull appointments to attend to this morning.”

“I would be happy to see Allison.” Georgianna got up to go get ready.

Ariel turned her attention back to Miss Oxford. “Is something the matter Miss Oxford?”

“Well, yes,” she was flustered. “How am I to keep you on a schedule if you don’t adhere to it?”

Ariel was having a very pleasant morning and was not going to let Miss Oxford ruin it. “Miss Oxford, I really do appreciate your attention to time management, but” she let out a breath and continued to speak politely and gently, “perhaps I didn’t clarify things when we spoke initially, but my priority will always be my husband. I could really care less what anyone else thinks about whether or not I am at some function or appointment.” She took pity of her. “One of these days, I’m sure you will understand the complexities of marriage.”

Miss Oxford looked down, “I doubt it.”

Ariel was taken back. “Why do you say that Jennifer?”

Miss Oxford let out a deep breath. “Well, it’s just,” she shook her head and let out another sigh, “I thought Mr. Elderberry and I had a connection, but it seems of late that he has been too busy. Perhaps, I had said something that I should not have.”

“Have you spoken to him?” Miss Oxford looked at her perplexed. “I mean, the museum is busy this week with the race.”

She took a deep breath in and steadied herself. “It is of no matter Lady Babington. I am quite busy myself. If you will be ready shortly, I will go let the driver know.”

“Yes, I just need to go get something from my room. I will be out shortly.” Ariel watched her leave downhearted.

Ariel found Charles going through his morning routine in the study. He looked up from his mound of paperwork and raised a suggestive eyebrow at her “Back for more Lady Babington? I thought you were done with me.”

“Calm down Lord Babington. You forget my desk is here. I have to write a quick note to Mr. Elderberry.” She quickly wrote a note and left it for him to get out with his post. She gave him a quick promising kiss and laughed as she walked out the door.

Ariel studied Georgianna this morning. She seemed to be in good spirits even though she had not seen Otis last night. Curious as to her mood, she decided to think out loud. “It is really nice weather today.”

“Yes, Mr. Hamil sent me a note this morning to see if I would want to join him at Darling Field later today for a ride. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. The McKinley former stable master, Mr. Fout, always said fresh air and exercise was the best medicine. I am jealous. I wish I could go riding but Dr. Blythe believes I need to keep my feet firmly planted on the ground.” Georgianna laughed. “I would say I have no one to blame but myself,” she gave Georgianna a wink, “but it takes two.”

“Lady Babington!” Miss Oxford was flustered at her speaking so openly.

“Miss Oxford, you are going to need to learn how to relax a little, or you are going to get yourself worked up. Are we not all acquainted here?”

“Still Lady Babington, you are my employer. I don’t think it is appropriate.” 

Ariel let out a sigh. “Well, I shall try not to offend you with my frankness.”

“You might as well think of another job,” Georgianna commented. “Ariel has a hard time with a filter.” Miss Oxford could only look at them as they both laughed.

Georgianna safely with Miss Allison, Miss Oxford gave Ariel a rundown of her remaining appointments for the morning.

Dr. Blythe welcomed her as they walked in. “Dr. Blythe, this is Miss Oxford, my assistant. Miss Oxford, Dr. Blythe and his wife Anne.” Anne asked her if she would like some tea while Ariel was with the doctor.

“How do you like your job?” Anne asked Jennifer.

“Oh, it is a very nice job.”

“But?”

“Well, Mrs. Blythe,”

“Anne,”

“Anne, I’m finding Lady Babington rather difficult.”

“Stubborn you mean and yes, she is. What has she done now?”

“Well, I really shouldn’t discuss my employer,” Anne laughed at her.

“I’ve known her for her entire life. There is nothing much you could say about her behavior that I do not already know. Perhaps, it is not just her behavior that confuses you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m sure you are used to more decorum working in the embassy.”

“You would think that, but some of the behavior there was quite the eye opener. If my mother knew half the things that I was privy to, she would have me on the next coach to Kent. I mean most of the behavior was from the courtesans that followed the ambassadors, it just I would not have expected any ladies of court to actually behave the same way.”

“You think Ariel needs to improve on her decorum?”

“Well, I don’t want to speak out of turn.”

Anne looked at her. “There isn’t much I haven’t heard working for my own husband. If you are worried, then perhaps you should address it with her.”

“I don’t think it would matter.”

“Well, if it doesn’t matter to her then it shouldn’t matter to you, unless you feel that it could be implied you are part of it.”

“It’s just,” Jennifer needed to talk to someone, “well, it’s just I heard that there was some inappropriate behavior which led to a quick marriage.”

Anne laughed out loud. “And where did you hear that?”

“I overheard Mrs. Campion speaking about it to Mr. Gregory.”

Anne rolled her eyes. “Oh, Mrs. Campion. Was that while she had blackmailed Mr. Parker into an engagement?”

“Blackmail?”

“Yes, a rather personal story, but suffice to say, the marriage was quick, but it was all done with the blessing of the families. They had known they were to be married in Hundsford as they were both needed to go to Sanditon for a friend’s wedding then on to Sussex to meet her father. The family wanted to protect their reputation and consented for them to wed without them and the notice. I can safely assure you there was nothing improper.”

Miss Oxford looked thoughtful. “But she,” Jennifer blushed.

Anne laughed, “Yes, some women get pregnant quickly, which is what they discovered. Lord Babington shall we say is immensely proud of himself,” Anne realized she spoke hastily, “oh! please keep that to yourself.”

Miss Oxford flushed but smiled. “Of course.” She fumbled with her hands in her lap. “They do seem very happy.”

“Very happy. How about you Miss Oxford? Is there a special someone in your life?”

Miss Oxford found herself blushing exceedingly. “I thought so, but I’m not so certain now.”

Anne pated her hands. “Well, if Lady Babington has anything to say about it, I would trust her.”

“Why is that?”

Anne smiled at her. “The Darlings always get their man.” The door opened and they found Dr. Blythe and Ariel entering. “All done?”

“Yes, ready to make up for lost time Miss Oxford?” Jennifer looked at Anne and back to Ariel.

“I am ready Lady Babington.”

“I will see you next month Lady Babington.”

“I’ll remind her,” Jennifer said as they walked out the door. 

They quickly moved through the various appointments Ariel was supposed to have accomplished this morning leaving off one for Mrs. Lexington. “Miss Oxford, could you have the florist arrange something for Mrs. Lexington and send it with my apologies. I am getting rather tired; I think I shall go home for a while. You should be able to pick up Miss Lambe and take her to Darling Field for me. I believe her to be quite safe with Mr. Hamil.”

“You are going to leave her unescorted with him?”

Ariel laughed. “Not at all, I thought you would enjoy a ride as well since you are so inclined to learn about the family business, it’s important to understand the differences between the horses. How else are you to learn unless you ride one yourself?”

“I, I am not sure Lady Babington. I have never ridden a horse. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t be riding the racehorse. All you need to do is keep your feet in the stir ups and hold on.”

“Not side saddle?” Miss Oxford’s eyes were large.

Ariel laughed, “Not unless you insist. I had some riding attire sent to the apartment. It will be your choice. They aren’t going far, so you need not worry about anyone in town.”   
Ariel patted the young lady’s arm as she exited the coach. “I will see you later.”

Miss Oxford looked out the window of her coach. Lady Babington was definitely a bad influence. Mr. Elderberry had mentioned how she rode the horses in Sussex. The thought was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time.


	15. Miss Oxford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to update this more than I have been. I'm currently distracted with my other storyline for Esther and Babington, but will try to keep both stories updated.

Mr. Mullins was surprised to see Ariel. “Ariel, I was not expecting you home so soon.”

She smiled at the older man and gave him a wink. “I believe Mr. Mullins that was my intention. How else am I to surprise my husband?” Ariel went upstairs and found Charles still sitting around his piles of paperwork. “Need a break Lord Babington?” She smiled sweetly at him as she leaned up against the door frame. 

He smiled back at her. “Lady Babington, however, am I to get any work done when you look at me that way?” He got up and placed his hand on her belly as he leaned in for a kiss. 

“Everything go okay?” She saw concern in his eyes.

“You’ll be happy to know; Dr. Blythe says there is nothing to worry about. You may continue to show your love and appreciation Lord Babington.” She gave him a wink.

“I shall be happy to oblige Lady Babington.” She laughed as he pulled her close.

Miss Lambe was very talkative about the things Miss Heywood spoke about to her regarding her pending wedding to Lord Maxwell. Miss Oxford took a deep breath. It seemed marriage was rather contagious around Lady Babington. She decided she must be overreacting.

The coach pulled up to her personal entrance. “Lady Babington sent some riding attire here, if you want to follow me upstairs Miss Lambe.”

“Georgianna.”

Miss Oxford smiled at her and took a breath, “Jennifer. Have you known Lady Babington long?”

“Not really, I met her in Sanditon.”

“Sanditon sounds nice.”

“It’s cold and dreary there.”

“You did not like any of it?”

“Well, there were parts but for the most part, nothing like London.” The ladies changed into their attire and headed downstairs.

“I should let Mr. Elderberry know where to find me in case I’m needed.” She thought it odd as she pulled on the door to find it closed and locked. She looked at Georgianna. 

“Maybe he took a late lunch.” They walked out to the barn and found Jacko saddling the horses. “Why are there four horses?”

Jacko smiled at her but it was Mr. Elderberry who answered behind her. “Lady Babington said it was time for me to get accustomed to,” he sucked in his breath when he looked at them and realized they were in breeches. Jacko let out a light laugh that Georgianna caught but Miss Oxford did not hear. Jennifer realized that Mr. Elderberry was appreciating her fine figure in the flattering outfit. “To riding the family horses.” Jennifer blushed under his gaze. He went to her side to help her mount her horse and spoke lightly to her. “Let me assist you Miss Oxford.” As he bent lower to hold out his hand for her to put her foot up, she put her hand steady on his shoulder and appreciated the strong muscle underneath his topcoat. He lifted her gently as if she were light as a feather. He adjusted her stir ups and she found his hand lingered along the back of her boot a little longer than it needed to be. She caught his eye and found he was a little embarrassed. He mumbled his apologies as he adjusted the other side.

Jacko led the party out towards the very back of the property. “My family has worked here for two generations.”

“So, you have always worked for them?”

“No, my great great grandfather and his family were slaves brought over some time ago. Our owner in town was heavy in slave trading.” Jacko took a deep breath, as he did not want to reveal too much especially since it would lead to all sorts of revelations that the family did not particularly care to let out in society. “My immediate family was released from the trade and were offered a homestead in Hundsford with employment with the McKinley’s, who owned this horse track. I’m afraid we lost contact with our other family as they got scattered out before then.”

“That is a shame, Mr. Hamil.” Miss Oxford replied.

“Jacko.”

“Jacko?” Jennifer looked at him.

He smiled at her. “I think in our small party it would be okay to use my Christian name.”

Georgianna laughed. “I believe Ariel has rubbed off on you.”

He smiled at Georgianna. “Indeed, Miss Lambe, but please don’t give away my secret!”

“Georgianna.” She quipped to him and found herself lightly blushing at him.

Not to be outdone, Mr. Elderberry decided to relax in formality as well. “Will.”

“Will?”

“Short for Edward Fitzwilliam. My mother could not decide on a first name, so she gave me two. It’s a little daunting.”

Miss Oxford found herself laughing as they all relaxed as the horses trotted along, “Jennifer or Jenny.”

Jacko took them further than they knew the property went, down a pathway behind a tree patch. They found multiple pastures and a lake. “I do hope don’t mind trying your hand at fishing. Ariel thought it would be a fun experience.” Georgianna thought it reminded her of when she was little with her father in Antigua who would take her out. Jacko looked at her. “Are you alright Georgianna?”

She smiled at him and blinked a few times to keep the emotion in check. “Yes, it just reminded me of my time with my father in Antigua.”

They spent the afternoon as the men helped the ladies bait their hooks and showed them how to cast the rods. Soon, they were all laughing about the experience and how the ladies seemed to manage to catch more fish than they did.

Riding back, Jenny decided that she should invite them all to stay for dinner which they were all too happy to do so. The ladies quickly washed up and changed while Jacko changed in Will’s apartment. Waiting for the man to get done, he looked around and found a bunch of lineage charts for the horses.

“I see you have been working on a project.”

Will laughed. “Yes, several in fact. Ariel came across a missing mare in Sussex that gave birth to a colt and of course there is the whole debacle of Buttercup and Lord Babington’s horse.” Jacko laughed.

“I don’t think she’ll mind if that particular breeding doesn’t turn into something profitable.”

“No, but none the less, the Darling’s seem to believe that his horse is one from one of Diomed lineage. If so, then the loss of Stardust will not be so bad.” Jacko studied Will. “What do you think, do I look presentable?”

Jacko laughed at the man. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes,” Will laughed, “very much so. Ariel told me I better straighten up or I was in danger of losing my filly.”

“Your filly?”

Will smiled widely at him. “Miss Oxford. Apparently,” he looked at himself in the mirror by the door, “I have not been paying enough attention to her and she may have gotten barn sour.”

“Well then, Will, I suggest you listen to Ariel.” The gentlemen proceeded to the upstairs apartment where the ladies had been drinking tea waiting for them to arrive. Dinner passed amicably and they discussed things from the upcoming race to wondering how the Parkers were doing on their travels to trying to decide if the Babington’s were going to have a boy or girl.

Time to leave, Georgianna and Jacko had said their farewells and took a kitchen maid with them as he took her home. Upstairs, Jenny found herself with Will. Her own maid worked quietly and stayed out of the way. The room was largely open, so they were able to keep their space apart. 

Mr. Elderberry looked a little nervous Jenny thought as she looked at him. “Would you care to play a game of checkers Jenny?” She almost let out a little laugh as ridiculous as it sounded. He sounded worried about using her name now that they were for the most part alone.

“I would love to.” They had played many of times over the last few weeks when neither of them was ready to be alone in their own apartments and still too early to retire to bed. She had missed his presence the last few evenings.

“Did you enjoy your ride?” He was trying to think of things to ask, which was ridiculous since he had been present with her during the ride and already knew the answer.

“Very much so.”

“Ah, and um,” he was feeling rather foolish, “the fishing?”

“I had a lot of fun fishing. My own father used to take me.” She flushed as she realized she had pretended not to understand how to how to bait the pole or cast properly. Will had reached around her and had guided her arm with the pole to show her the proper technique. It was all very innocent but intimate at the same time. She liked the feeling of him standing so close to her. She breathed in the scent of his cologne and horse mix, something she had not been able to do the last few evenings as he had suddenly stopped staying after dinner.

“Oh,” he laughed, “you did, did you?” She had to laugh as there was no way to deny what she had just confessed. He looked at her and swallowed hard. “I suppose” he moved slightly closer to her and spoke lightly to her, “you had some ulterior motive Miss Oxford?” She flushed as he gently reached for her hands. He moved very gently and sat in front of her on the floor. She could not believe what was happening before her eyes.

“Mr. Elderberry?” she whispered.

He gave her a smile and she held her breath. Still speaking gently to her, “I believe I rather hear you call me by my Christian name.” He pulled her hands to his lips.

“Will?”

“Miss Oxford, I realize that this is rather unexpectant and probably not a normal courtship by any standard of London society, but I would love to ask you something especially important. I may have seemed a little distant the past few days, but I assure you it was not intentional.” He watched her as he spoke. “I would like to know Miss Oxford, Jenny, if you would consent to be my wife?”

She could not believe what she just heard. “You want me to be your wife?”

He lightly laughed at her response. “Well, yes Jennifer.” He looked at her and realized over the last few weeks, he had not really given any verbal indication of his affection for her although he knew she had to have seen him look at her quite a bit. “You are the smartest, fascinating and beautiful lady of my acquaintance. You are funny, patient and kind. You are” she surprised him when she kissed him, even more she had surprised herself. “Is that a yes Miss Oxford?”

“Yes,” she said softly.

Will let out a breath, “I love you very much Jenny.”

“I love you Will.” 

He stood up and put his hand around her waist to pull her close. “I am a very lucky man,” he kissed her deeply.


	16. No Guarantees

The next morning, Ariel and Georgianna found a deliriously happy Jennifer sitting at the breakfast table with them. “I see the fresh air and exercise has worked wonders for you Miss Oxford.” Jenny blushed exceedingly. 

“Mr. Elderberry has asked me to marry him.” She let out a light happy laugh.

“Of course, I had no doubt.” Ariel replied as Georgianna and herself congratulated her.

“You didn’t?”

Ariel smiled at her.

“Did he mention something to you?”

“I’m afraid Jenny that you had been under his watchful eye since your introduction to society last year. It was not until Charles and I had gone to Sussex that he had mentioned something. I of course did some light inquiries with Lady Darling.”

“You mean you intervene?”

“I would just say I just move some chess pieces got moved around. It was still up between Will and you to actually make the connection.” Georgianna let out a sigh. She wondered if it would be that easy between Otis and her. Ariel had caught Georgianna’s sigh. She looked at her. “There is no guaranteed in love Miss Lambe, even when conditions are optimal. I do not want you thinking that every time I get involved things work out to what the request is. Even my own grandmother has hiccups in her track record, and she’s been match making a lot longer than I.”

“I am supposed to ask if I can accompany him next week to Kent so he may speak to my parents.”

Ariel laughed. “I suppose we can arrange something. Now, what is on the schedule for today?”


	17. Welcome to France

Charlotte stood on the starboard side of the ship. Their destination loomed on the horizon. Behind her, she could hear little Charles excitedly as he pointed to the land. No one was happier than him. Barely out a day out in sea, a storm had blown in and they all had hunkered down in their room while the ship tossed and turned. Poor Sidney. Apparently, Charlotte was immune to it while she had to watch as Sidney tossed his meals in the bucket provided by their hosts.

Even though Sidney found himself quite miserable, he was quite concerned about Charlotte. As this was her first real sea voyage, he worried that the sudden squall would distress her exceedingly. He had tried to make light of the situation between his bouts of hurling up until the point she had to tell him she was more concerned about him than anything of consequence occurring.

In another room, it was quite the opposite. Charles remembered how easy his ship had sunk during the regatta. He internally thought how ironic it would be to survive one sinking only to succumb to another after finally finding the most precious love in his wife and child. Lolly found herself clinging to both her child and husband as both seemed frightened to death. Luckily, none of them had to deal with the sea sickness that she had heard Mr. Parker had fallen victim to.

The sounds of the sailors on the ship and the voices of the crew in the dock rang out loud as they pulled into the harbor. Safely on land, the captain sent a crew member to arrange coaches for them. The new merchant for Duke’s business arrived to cheerfully greet them as they waited for their luggage to be unloaded.

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Lottle, and little Charles, well met. Duke sent me ahead to make arrangements for you.” Mr. Bennett was an older man with a cheerful disposition. “There are rooms reserve for you for this evening at a nearby hotel. If you are inclined to dine with the new ambassador and some of my acquaintances, you will all be most welcomed to. Otherwise, there are a few cafés nearby.”

As it was all a new experience for Charlotte, Sidney could tell she would be excited for the new experience. He glanced over to Charles and Lolly. Charles apparently was relieved to have both his feet firmly planted on the ground. Charles looked at his wife then back to Sidney. The women were more inclined to be persuaded and as they both wanted to make them happy, they readily agreed to the dinner.

“Splendid! I will let you all get settled and send the coaches for in two hours.” Mr. Bennett looked at Mrs. Lottle. “Oh, and don’t worry, there is a nursery and attendant there for your child. The ambassador has a two-year-old and it looks like your child is about the same age.”

“Thank you, Mr. Bennett.” Lolly replied. They gathered up in the coaches and were off to the hotel.

They went to their separate rooms. “Well, Mrs. Parker, I am glad to be back on land. How would you rate your first sea voyage?”

Charlotte laughed at him. “It was very interesting, although I am sorry you were feeling poorly.”

“Yes, well, apparently, you have the disposition to be a fine sailor.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Mr. Parker. Now,” Charlotte walked closely to him, “what do you say about a little relaxation before tonight?” 

He smiled at her. “Relaxation?” Charlotte laughed as she attacked him.

The coaches arrived at a stately house. Charlotte almost thought it resembled Bedford Place in London. A servant announced their arrival and showed them to the drawing room. 

They saw Mr. Bennett as they entered.

“Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Parker and the Lottles, well met. May I introduce my wife, Kathryn Bennett?”

“Mrs. Bennett, this is Mr. Sidney Parker, his wife, Charlotte and Mr. Charles Lottle and his wife Lolly Lottle and little Charles.”

“It is genuinely nice to meet you. I hear you are from London, sir.”

Sidney smiled politely at the lady. “I am.”

Mrs. Bennett looked at Charles, “And you sir?”

“From London and of late France, Mrs. Bennett. My wife’s family is from here.”

“Splendid, what brings you here?”

“We are both here on honeymoons.”

“Oh!” Mrs. Bennett was happily surprised. “Congratulations. May I introduce my youngest daughters, Kitty and Mary Bennett.” Charlotte appraised the young girls. “They are here for some formal education before going to stay with their sisters in Pemberley.”

“Pemberley?”

“Yes, my oldest two daughters, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy and Mrs. Jane Bingley, live there.”

“I have met them.” Charlotte said excitedly. The young ladies pulled Charlotte and Lolly into conversations, while Mr. Bennett led the gentlemen over to the refreshments.

“You’ll need to pardon my daughters. They were upset to hear that Miss McKinley had been married without any hoopla.”

Sidney smiled at him. “So, they are acquainted with Ariel?”

Mr. Bennett smiled, “Yes, you as well?”

Sidney laughed. “She married my best friend, Lord Babington.”

“Really? I would not have guessed her to marry so well. Not that she does not have her own recommendations, but she liked living in Hundsford.”

“Yes, well, her father died, and she ended back in London with her grandparents.”

“Capital. I had no idea she had any other relations.” Mr. Bennett was thinking out loud, “but you say she’s in London?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent, perhaps, my youngest can spend some time with her.”

“She currently has my ward living with her.”

“Oh, well I am so far behind the news. You must catch me up after dinner.”

Mr. Franscisco came walking in. “Mr. Bennett!” He called out cheerfully. “I see you have brought me new acquaintances.” Mr. Bennett spent a few minutes making the introductions. “I’m sorry my wife is not here. She had gone to London to visit her family.”

Sidney studied the man and wondered if he knew his wife was trying to reacquaint herself with Babington. “Do you expect her back soon?”

Mr. Franscisco laughed. “Most likely to her dismay. France is not her favorite place, but from what I hear, she put her foot in a mess with the Duchess of Sussex.”

“Really?”

He lowered his voice, “I’m afraid she got tangled up in renewing a former acquaintance prior to our marriage by a suggestion from another ambassador. That ambassador got sent to the Americas. I am waiting for word from her. I am not sure that I will not be shipped off to some horrible assignment next.”

“You seem not to be bothered by it.”

Mr. Franscisco smiled at him. “It is simple really. I love my wife, despite her flaws. In marriages, you must make concessions. If I end up in Timbuktu, I will have at least one other person that I can speak to in order to pass my time.” They went on to dinner, which to Sidney’s delight, went quickly. He was ready to get back to the hotel with Charlotte.


	18. Reading Material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've hit a little road block but I'm trying...

Charles and Sidney had decided to just stay put for a few days, before starting a tour of Paris itself. It was on their third day that Sidney had found the book in Charlotte’s trunk.

He amused himself as he flipped through its pages. Charlotte was out with Lolly shopping. Charlotte was always easy to be likeable and friendly. Sidney had joined Charles and Mr. Franscisco at the local bar for a drink before they were to depart the area and start their tour in earnest.

He frowned thinking about the ambassador. After several drinks, it was apparent the man liked to talk, especially about his wife, who apparently was still very much the same person before she was married. Mr. Franscisco played it up as some great attribute as it allowed him to gain confidential information with foreign nationals. Even worse, was he accepted the fact his wife was not the faithful kind. As far as Sidney knew, she was still running lose in London. He wondered if Babington was aware. Before he could think of sending a post, Charlotte came through the door.

Lovely as ever with her hair tumbling down her shoulders, she came in taking off her spencer and bonnett. “Lolly is ever so funny. You will not believe,” Charlotte stopped as she noticed Sidney’s hand resting on a book. A book very much that had been buried in her trunk not a few hours earlier. Sidney smiled at her as her gaze found its way from his eyes to where his hand was resting.

“Well Mrs. Parker, I am happy to see you found your way back.” Sidney got up and cross the room to her giving her his intense stare, which she was beginning to understand what exactly it meant. She blushed profusely as he chuckled at her. “I had no idea you were interested in such extensive reading material.”

She laughed as he pulled her close.

“So, you want to show me what you have learnt so far? His eyes gleamed with interest.


	19. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking me so long to update. I've been distracted with my other storylines.  
> I will continue to update this one and will try to do so more often than I have.

The post arrived as Ariel was discussing the schedule for the day. Georgianna excused herself to go upstairs to read her letter from Otis.

‘Georgianna, I have met some great connections here in Kingsport. I am afraid I will be here for several more days. I wish I could be there for you but as you know I am passionate in fighting for the freedoms so little of us have. I will make the uttermost of my time here. I shall endeavor to return to you and make good on some promises.’ Otis.

Georgianna crumpled the letter angrily. It was bad enough that he had said he would be gone, but now for more days. She had come to London to see him, not to be set aside. 

She paced her bedroom floor until she could not take it anymore and left the house unseen.

Georgianna walked through the streets unaware to her surroundings. After about an hour, she finally realized she was lost in a part of town she was unaccustomed to. She tried to enter a business to ask but was quickly told to leave. She tried another place and was told the exact same thing. She was at her wits in as she suddenly realized she had no money and no idea on how to return to Ariel. As she quickly tried to walk back the way she had absently minded walked, she bumped into someone.

“Miss Lambe!” Arthur caught her as she about tumbled down.

Georgianna quickly blinked her tears out of her eyes. “Arthur Parker?” She gave him smile of relief and let out a breath of air.

“Good heavens, what are you doing in these parts? Where is your maid?” Arthur looked around them. When no answer was forthcoming, he guided her over to his coach. “Come on, let me take you home.”

Miss Oxford was walking out of the Babington residence, when the carriage pulled up. “Miss Lambe!” She quickly looked at the man exiting the coach behind her. “Where is your maid?” When no answer was forthcoming, she followed them back into the house.

Ariel was walking out of the drawing room. “Mr. Parker, this is a surprise.” Ariel watched Georgianna continue up the stairs. She looked back to Miss Oxford.

“She came home in a carriage with Mr. Parker,” Ariel could see there was some hesitation on her part, “with no maid.”

“Thank you, Miss Oxford. I believe I can take it from here.” Ariel looked at Arthur. “Perhaps, you would like to stay and visit Mr. Parker?”

Arthur looked towards up the stairs. “I would, however, I am handling some business affairs this morning for Sidney. Could I perhaps stop by later?”

Ariel smiled at him. “Absolutely, how about dinner? Say around six?” Arthur’s smiled brightly at her.

“I will see you then.” Arthur turned to leave as Ariel walked up the stairs to speak with Georgianna.

Ariel found Georgianna laying on her bed upset. She sat down on the bed next to her and spoke softly, “What is the matter Georgianna?”

Georgianna could only point to the crumbled note on the floor. Ariel picked it up and read it. “I see. I’m sorry Mr. Molyneux’s schedule has become terribly busy.”

“Yes, too busy for even me apparently.”

“Georgianna, you know, you have things as well to attend unless you want to cancel them.”

Georgianna looked at Ariel. “You would allow me to cancel them?”

“I am not a dictator Georgianna, but I would suggest you think about what you would gain from going to Kingsport. Otis is going to be busy attending meetings and rallies, so you really are not going to see much more of him there as you would here. If you continue with getting introduced to society, you are bound to make potential contacts that could further the cause, if that is your wish.

Georgianna looked at Ariel. “I have a lot to think about.” Ariel gave her a smile and let her sit by herself for her to think.


	20. What Makes You Happy

Georgianna went out to the garden to think. She reflected on her relationship with Otis. When Sidney had first brought her to London, she was alone and knew no one. She had been taken from everything she knew, and it felt like she was locked in a cage. There were so many rules, unlike before. Then, one day, she met Otis. He had opened London to her and helped her navigate through some of it. First, attentive when Sidney had been allusive even though he said he had her best interest at heart. Otis had taken her to parties where she would feel comfortable. Second, he helped her learn about how to navigate the streets of London. Last, he always paid attention to her when he was near. Otis had talked to her of marriage.

Then, Sidney had moved her to Sanditon. She heard nothing from him for weeks, even though she had written him. Sidney had told her, it was for the best, but did not elaborate why the separation between the two was needed. Then, there was the friendship with Ariel and Charlotte. Arthur Parker had become a good friend as well and had always lifted her spirit. Her sphere had reopened to her. She was no longer enslaved, and she had begun to enjoy her life again.

Now, it was like both worlds had collided. She had the freedom, sort to speak, but London was not the distraction as it had been before. Ariel was offering her to help expand that world.

Ariel found her on the swing. Georgianna looked at her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, we are friends are we not?” Ariel smiled at her.

“Were you happy in Hundsford? You know, before you met Lord Babington?”

Ariel let out a chuckle. “You have to learn to be happy wherever you are, otherwise, the world will hold no joy for you no matter where you go. Yes, I was happy with what my life was. I had accepted what I thought it was all it was to be. Babington, of course, upset the apple cart.” She placed her hand on her belly. “There is something to be said about having someone you can depend upon when life gets a little rough.” She let out a breath. “My mother used to say, life is not perfect, but there is a perfect life.”

“What does that mean?”

“Only you know what makes you happy. You can’t depend on someone else to make you so, otherwise, you will always find yourself unhappy.”

Georgianna took a breath. “I think I will stay here. I need to figure out just what it is that makes me happy.”

Ariel relaxed. “Well, then to London’s society we shall go.” She let out a chuckle. “I hope they are ready for you Georgianna. Now, Arthur will be back for dinner.” She held her laughter as Georgianna jumped up to get ready.

Charlotte closed her trunk; her final purchases were packed. They were going to be moving around and sightseeing today through Paris before heading towards Chenonceaux. Lolly and Charles were anxious to go visit her family. 

Soon, it would just be her and Sidney touring through France. Sidney wanted to take her to the Chateau de Chenonceau. He knew she would love the architecture along with the views. Once they were in the carriage together, Sidney would tell her of his past travels, and she would ask questions eagerly. They spent the day walking through the gardens and listening to the history of the chateau. They spent the night in a small hotel. From there, they traveled towards through the Bourges Cathedral.

It was at night that Sidney finally got the nerve to ask Charlotte about when she might want to start a family. Babington, he mused, was happier than he ever thought possible even though his wife was not always behaving for someone of her station.

“Charlotte,” he whispered as he held her in his arms. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him. “I probably should have asked sooner, but what is your opinion of starting a family?”

Charlotte laughed at him. “I think Mr. Parker, I already know what your opinion is on the matter.” Sidney let out a laugh.

“Guilty, I’m afraid but I don’t recall any objections Mrs. Parker.”

Charlotte traced her hand along his jawline. She spoke in a low loving tone. “No objections at all, Mr. Parker. I would be incredibly happy to start a family with you.” She let out a light laugh. “Although, I don’t know if we will make it through the entire book before then.” 

Sidney laughed as he kissed her. “Well, maybe we shall just have to practice more.”

Over the next few weeks, they toured the countryside and landmarks around the area. Days were filled with adventure, the nights with passion. They were content with each other and thought of little else.

Then, one night, as they walked the streets of the small town, a familiar face appeared. “Mr. Franscisco! I didn’t know you would be here.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker! My family lives near here. I have been called back to London to attend some business. I came to visit them before I must head back. They are expecting me for dinner. I don’t suppose you would like to come?”

Sidney looked at the man and quickly spoke. “I’m afraid that we’ve already eaten.”

“Well, perhaps, we can have breakfast before I depart?”

Sidney knew there really was not a good reason to decline. “Breakfast it is. We are staying at the King’s Inn.”

“Very well. I shall call on you both tomorrow morning, say eight?” Sidney tipped his head in agreement and watched the man walk off.

Charlotte looked up at him. “Come Charlotte, let’s get back to our room.”

They arrived at the King’s Inn and had their dinner sent to their room. “Why did you tell him we already eaten?”

Sidney looked at her. “There is something about him I do not care for. While you were shopping with Lolly, Charles and I had drinks with him. Apparently, he is aware his wife is out roaming in London. I forgot to send Babington a post. It sounds like Mr. Franscisco doesn’t care that she does, which means she will undoubtedly try to wedge herself back into his life.”

“I’m sure Ariel will keep her at bay.”

Sidney gave a breath before looking at Charlotte. “I don’t think you realize the depth of her manipulation if she’s inclined to do so.”


	21. Matters of the Heart

Ariel waited in the lobby for her husband to catch him for lunch. He had been working late the last few nights and she had been asleep when he got home. The mornings were too short. She had gotten a post from Charlotte. It seemed that marital bliss for the Parkers was everything she had hoped for. They were wrapping up their tour of France and were going to spend a week in Italy before their return trip home.

“Lady Babington?” A familiar face came up to her. “I didn’t know you were expecting.” Mrs. Franscisco drew near.

Ariel looked at the lady. “Yes, I’m afraid I can no longer conceal it.” Ariel spoke lightly to the lady. “I didn’t realize you were still in town.”

Mrs. Franscisco smiled at her. “Yes, well, my visit with my family became extensive when my mother got sick. I am afraid my husband will have to come home as well. We will be dealing with a family dispute over some issues that came from it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Ariel was not sure why the lady thought the need to speak with her.

Lord Babington looked across the hall. When he first spied his wife, he was pleasantly surprised to see her. The trial of Mr. Morgan was looming near and it was taxing her energy. He about ran into a few senior peers trying to make his way to her when he spotted Mrs. Franscisco and halted.

“Pardon me Lord Babington,” a mail clerk looked at him, “I have this post for you.” Charles took the letter and recognizing Parker’s handwriting, decided to open the letter immediately. The first couple of lines, Sidney had written about how they were heading back. The last few gave him concern. He glanced back up to where he last saw his wife. She was no longer there, but Mrs. Franscisco was, and she smiled widely at him.

Unable to step away from Lord Montgomery, he was fully aware of Mrs. Francisco bearing down on him. He tried to turn to walk away, but she placed her hand on his arm, and if he pulled away it would have caused a scene. “Charles, I am so happy to see you.”

Charles gave her a blank look. “Madame, do not address me so informally.”

She let out a little laugh. She lowered her eyelashes at him. “Oh, but certainly we are so acquainted.” Charles took a deep breath. She lowered her voice. “Don’t worry, she was not feeling well. The pregnancy must complicate delicate matters, especially as the time draws near.”

He understood her meaning instantly, but before he could shake her off, she walked away calling after Lord Frost, another prominent member of parliament. She lightly laughed as she did. Sidney’s words were ringing in his ears as he watched her leave. Charles let out a sigh. 

Lord Montgomery was back and was telling Charles about the Sons of Africa. He asked for him to stay a little longer after the afternoon sessions as he had important news to speak to him about. Charles found an aide and quickly wrote a note to Ariel. It would seem he would not be at dinner once again.

Georgianna looked in the mirror. In a few days, she would be introduced to society. She vowed to make the most of the experience. Ariel had told her it would be good to make friends. She wondered if anyone would ask her to dance. The thought of not having anyone to dance with made her slightly nervous. She did not want to spend all night trying to talk to people.

Dinner was announced and she found herself sitting across from Ariel, along with Arthur and Diana. They all had received post from Charlotte with small trinkets. They sat around and talked about where each trinket had come and the funny story that accompanied it.

Georgianna studied Ariel. She was slightly less lively than normal this evening. “Where is Lord Babington?” Arthur asked.

“It appears that parliament is having a special session this evening. He wrote to say he wouldn’t be home until late.”

Dianna asked her about how she was feeling with the pregnancy and then went into a long spill about things she had read to help women during these trying times. She almost went into discussion about the birthing process when Ariel gave her a look to say not at the dinner table.

Arthur kept Georgianna in stiches throughout the dinner. He imitated his sister when she was distracted in deep conversation with Ariel. Dinner concluded, they sat in the drawing room, where Ariel played some melodies on the piano for them while Arthur tried his voice out. To everyone’s delight, found after he relaxed a little, had an exceptionally good singing voice. A few hours of good company, Ariel decided she needed to retire but asked them to stay if they would like to entertain Georgianna.

Georgianna spoke to them about the upcoming ball on Friday. Dianna was happy for Georgianna, but slightly nervous for her brother, when Arthur insisted, he could take a turn about the room with Georgianna. They had not danced since Sidney’s wedding. Georgianna only laugh at his exuberance and Dianna’s petrified expression. They stayed up another hour when Lord Babington finally arrived home.

Charles walked into the room to find the three of them in high spirits. “Lord Babington!” Arthur called out as soon as he spied him.

“Arthur, Dianna and Georgianna. You are all up late.” They spoke to him about their letters from Charlotte before Dianna decided to give her physician opinion on Ariel’s condition.

“Lord Babington, you really must speak to your wife.” Charles gave her an inquisitive look. “She looked pale this evening. I am not sure she is not coming down with something.” 

Charles had been worried about her as well, even though just a few days ago Dr. Blythe said she was okay.

He gave her a polite smile. “I will do just that Miss Parker.”

“Well, we really must be going.” Dianna stood up giving Arthur a look. Arthur knew better than to disagree with her.

“Yes, perhaps, Miss Lambe, you would like to stop by tomorrow for some butter toast and tea.”

Georgianna gave him a smile. “I think I shall.” He gave her a goofy grin as he followed his sister out. Charles observed her giving him a scowl after they had left.

“And what is that look for Miss Lambe?”

“Dianna is right. There is something not right with Ariel. She played extraordinarily little tonight and it was not lively at all. I do not understand why it is necessary you work so late. Does Parliament not know your wife is expecting?”

Charles let out a sigh. “Parliament does not care if my wife is expecting Georgianna.”

“Well, you should at least make it a point to be home at a decent hour, if not for dinner.” Georgianna stomped off to her room.

Charles went over to get a drink. Today, was a very trying day. From getting wrangled into yet another committee, to working late, dealing with Mrs. Franscisco and now a growing concern about his wife’s condition, he needed something to help him relax. He finished his drink and climbed the stairs. He quickly undressed and climbed into the bed with his wife.


	22. The Fever

At first, the warmth was soothing as she mumbled something to him. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Morning came, and he realized, there was something wrong. She was not just warm, she felt very feverish. She was very pale. He sent a servant to fetch Dr. Blythe.

Mr. Mullins led Dr. Blythe to Ariel. Charles had pulled the chair next to the bed and had taken a cold cloth to her forehead. Charles told him that she felt slightly warm last night but by morning, her fever was high.

“I don’t understand. A few days ago, she was fine.”

“What has been different the last few days?”

“She’s been a little more tired, but she’s been meeting with the prosecutor about Mr. Morgan. I’ve been working late so she has always been asleep when I got home.”

“Has she been eating regularly?” Charles gave him a blank look. He had no idea.

“As far as I know. She mumbled something to me last night, but I just figured she was tired.””

“Well, her fever is high. The first thing we need to do is to get it down.” He listened to the baby’s heartbeat. “The baby seems to be alright, but if this continues, it could pose a risk to the child.” Charles sat back numbly. “Has she said anything this morning?”

“No, which besides the fever was my second concern. We usually always eat breakfast, as my work schedule has become a little hectic for dinner.”

“I will send for Anne to sit with her. There’s not much to do, but to observe her and make sure the fever breaks.” Gilbert looked at him. “Charles there really isn’t much at this point. You should at least go ahead and take care of things at parliament, just in case.”

Charles looked at Ariel. Certainly, if it were not serious, Gilbert would not recommend him going to work. He had so many meetings scheduled this morning. “If you think it is alright, then I should. There is much to be done.” He gave her a light kiss on the forehead before he went to get ready.

As he headed downstairs, he mentioned to Miss Oxley to cancel her appointments for the week and notified Mr. Mullins to send word if anything changed.

Charles found himself buried with morning meetings. He kept checking the door every time it opened to see if a post had been sent for him. Hour after hour, there was no word, so he continued. Before long, it had turned to dinner time. He spoke to his aide about his schedule for the rest of the week before he had one last thing to address. He was deep in thought when Mrs. Franscisco came in.

“Long hours mean someone isn’t happy at home.” Charles looked up at her. She walked towards him seductively.

“I can assure you; I am very happy at home.”

“Does she really know what you desire?” Mrs. Franscisco untied her outer garment and took his hand up to her breast, while running her hand down his pants. She leaned close   
enough to him, he could smell the mint of her breath. Her free hand rubbing close that he grabbed it. “I know what you want.”

“The doctor- “Georgianna stood with her mouth gaped open at the sight as she had bolted in. Her eyes darted to the woman and back at him. Her indignation at the sight. “You are having an affair while your wife is “she could not finish the statement as she turned to flee the sight.

“Georgianna!” He called out to her as he pushed back on Mrs. Franscisco.

“Oh, leave her. Certainly, your wife knows you would take a mistress at some point. All the lords do.”

“I am not. I suggest you crawl back to your husband if he will still want you.”

She laughed at him. “Please, my husband knows exactly who I am as does your wife. I’m sure I will be seeing you soon.” She gathered up her coat and tied it and walked away.

Charles took a few moments to gather up what he needed and headed for home. He should have never left home. There was no way of explaining what Georgianna saw, even if it was not true. When he got there, Mr. Mullins greeted him as he bounded up the stairs.

Anne looked like she had been crying at one point. 

Ariel still looked much the same, if not slightly worse. Anne stood up so he could take the chair next to her. “Her fever has been with her all day. Gilbert is asking Dr. Fuchs to come by tomorrow to see if he has any ideas. It should have broken with the medicine. It’s luckily not as high, but it is still a worrisome issue.”

“Why did you not send for me earlier?” He asked as he took her hand.

“I did. I sent several notes, did you not get any of them?” He looked back at her. It had to be Mrs. Franscisco. She managed to keep them from him. He went back to looking at Ariel. “That is why I sent Georgianna. I thought you were just busy and didn’t have time to read them.”

“No, I didn’t get any of them. Where is Georgianna?”

“She came back but went straight to her room when she returned. She was terribly upset about something. I asked her if she was able to see you, but she didn’t reply.”

“Thank you, Anne.” He replied solemnly. “Can you ask Mr. Mullins to come upstairs?” Charles wrote some posts and instructed Mr. Mullins to send them out first thing in the morning. Charles dozed off a little but woke instantly when he hears Ariel mumble something in the middle of the night. He tried to sooth her, but the mumblings were incoherent.


	23. Mr. Franscisco

Dr. Fuchs sat in Dr. Berry’s office. “I just don’t understand it. I see this woman not a few days ago, she was full of life. I saw her drinking tea and eating her biscuits that her daughter had brought over from France. The woman was in optimal health for her age.” Dr. Berry spoke frustrated at Dr. Fuchs. 

“Well, it does happen from time to time.”

“I’m telling you. The decline was subtle but quick. It wasn’t alive one day and dead the next.” Dr. Berry looked at the body of Mrs. Ward on the table. “I’ve spoken to her personal physician. He says he had instructed her to start drinking more tea for her health, instead of wine, but as of her last checkup, there was nothing particular to cause concern.”

“There is nothing to do now. The lady must be buried.”

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror. Sidney had been extra playful with her last night as evident of the slight discoloring along the baseline of her neck. She sighed. She would have to wear a dress with a higher neckline to conceal them.

He looked pleased with himself as he noticed her scowl towards him. “I didn’t hear you complaining last night wife.” He mumbled at her as he leaned over her to kiss her neck again. “You sure you just don’t want to skip this breakfast and stay a little longer in bed?”

“Tempting, Mr. Parker, but if we continue this trend, we will not ever return home. I believe my sister will send out a shooting party to find us.”

Sidney chuckled at her. “Yes, I suppose Lord Maxwell will want his boat returned as well. Very well, you convince me. Let us get this dreaded breakfast over and we will be off,   
Mrs. Parker.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Mr. Franscisco looked around the dining room for the Parkers. He was sure they would be there. As he was about to leave, he finally spotted them coming down the stairs. “Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Parker! I thought I missed you by chance.”

Sidney let out a polite smile. “Not at all. My wife insists we are to leave and move along in our journey today.”

“Splendid. Here, I found a perfect little table for us.” He motioned them to follow them. “I have to say Mrs. Parker, you are looking extraordinarily brilliant this morning.” 

Charlotte slightly blushed and thanked him for the compliment. “Tell me, do you like your tea that I gave you?”

Charlotte looked embarrassed at him. “I confess, I did try just a little and did not. I sent it to my good friend in London.”

Mr. Franscisco gave a slight frown before recomposing his face which Sidney caught and took as he was offended that she did not like the gift. “Well, it’s not for everyone. My wife insists that it is her favorite and had me send her some as soon as I got in France.”

“And just what is the name of this exotic tea?”

Mr. Franscisco let out a laugh. “Do not judge me for the name, but “ete une question de vie ou de mort,” or to be a matter of life and death. She always finds humor in those kinds of things.” He looked over at Charlotte. “So, what are the plans now?”

Sidney took the lead to answer his question. He really did not feel comfortable about this man, there was something about him that he could not put his finger on. “Well, we have a few more things to tour in the countryside before we head back. What about you?”

Mr. Franscisco looked at them. “My wife’s mother got sick and passed away unexpectantly.” Charlotte offered condolences. “The family is at odds over the estate. I hope that my wife has it all resolved quickly, and I will not be needed there long. However, I am hoping to change my assignments. My wife is not overly fond of France. Her cousin had some trouble here and prefers to not have to return.”

“I didn’t realize she had a cousin that lived in France.”

Mr. Franscisco let out a light laugh. “She didn’t really. Her and her husband were here for a regatta, when he got in a storm and perished at sea.”

Sidney looked at him. Certainly, he was not speaking of Mr. Campion. “That is terrible news.”

“Yes, so sad for Eliza. She is remarried now, off to the Americas. She is married to an ambassador as well. We received post from her where all she talks about is her new life.” Charlotte was aware of Sidney’s increase pressure on his hand as he held it under the table. Mr. Franscisco gave them some additional ideas on things to visit in the area of his home before they departed. “Well, this has been lovely. Do not take this the wrong way, but I hope you do not see me in London. I hope to wrap the situation there quickly.”

Sidney could not agree with the man any better. “Safe travels, Mr. Franscisco.”

“You too, Mr. and Mrs. Parker.” Sidney watched him leave. “Charlotte, I don’t know, but there is really something I do not like about that man.” He looked back at her. They departed not much longer. Contrary to what he discussed with Mr. Francisco, they headed back towards the Lottle’s.


	24. Unnatural

Lolly was outside with little Charles when their carriage arrived. She promptly greeted them. “I did not expect you back so soon. Is everything alright?”

“It is just time for us to return to reality I’m afraid.” Sidney commented to her, “Is Charles here?”

“Yes, he just received some post. You’ll find him in the library.”

Charles furled his eyebrow in concern. He was uncertain how he was to track down the Parkers. He had not received a recent post and he had no idea where they had headed off after their last destination. He looked up to see Sidney materialize. “Well, this is fortuitous. I just received a post from Babington for you. It is of some importance based on what   
my note said.” Sidney quickly took the post and read it immediately.

Sidney let out his frustration. “Apparently, Babington needs my help immediately. He begs me to come home. It seems his wife has fallen quite ill and the doctor is not sure what is the matter with her.” Sidney took a drink. “I feel there must be something more that he is not telling me.”

“Was not his wife pregnant?”

“Yes, perhaps it is that.” He let out a sigh. “It is too late to continue tonight. We will have to leave first thing in the morning.”

“Well, Lolly will undoubtedly be sad. Little Charles is very fond of Charlotte. We should spend the rest of the evening together. Have you eaten?”

Sidney laughed. “No, Charlotte was just as anxious to see your son. She is very fond of little ones.”

They spoke about their travels while Charlotte gave out her little trinket she bought back for little Charles. Sidney mentioned Mr. Franscisco would be returning to London since the passing of his wife’s mother. Sidney caught an expression between Charles and his wife.

“What is that look for?” Sidney asked him.

“I’ll go put little Charles down for the night. Charlotte will you help me?” Lolly looked at Charlotte. Charlotte was more than happy to assist.

“What is it?” Sidney asked Charles.

“I heard a rumor after you left about Mrs. Franscisco. Apparently, the family has extensive grounds, but there is contention on who is to inherit. I would think nothing of it until you mentioned her mother’s passing. Her brother passed away not too long ago. He lived not far from here. They never got along. I only knew of it because of Eliza had insisted on seeing him when we came through.”

Sidney looked at him hard. “You sound like the deaths might be linked.”

Charles took a deep breath. “Well, if your cousin was Eliza and you know how cunning she could be, would you not think of something like that?”

Sidney thought about it some more. “You know Mrs. Francisco used to be Babington’s mistress. Mr. Franscisco had me believing she was in London up to her old tricks. And now, Babington’s wife falling extremely sick, does make me wonder.” He took a breath. “Did the man have a wife?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think you could take me there tomorrow before we leave?” Charles nodded yes.

Sidney went upstairs to find Charlotte for bed. The more he thought about it, the greater concern he was getting that there was something going on that was not natural.


	25. The Family Connection

Charles and Sidney arrived at the Ward’s house early. An older lady was ushered into the drawing room. She recognized Charles immediately. “Mr. Campion, I am surprised to see you here.”

“As I am, Mrs. Ward. I heard of the passing of your mother in law and came to give my condolences.”

“Yes, it was very unexpectant. Just like Timothy’s. I am afraid I will not be able to leave to attend the funeral or contest the will.”

“Why would you contest the will?” Sidney asked her and she gave him a look. Charles saw the question in her eyes.

“Sorry, Mrs. Ward. This is my good friend, Sidney Parker from London. He knew Eliza.” 

“My husband’s mother was not happy with her daughter and her particular lifestyle. She was always living above her means, even after she married Mr. Franscisco. We received regular mail from her and then after Timothy died, she continued to write me faithfully up until about a week ago.” She walked over to her desk. “The last letter I got, Mrs. Ward, spoke about how her daughter came to say she turned over a new leaf and was trying to make amends with some previous lover. She brought her tea and biscuits every day faithfully.”

“Tea?” Sidney asked.

“Yes, she had brought some to me when she was here a few weeks ago, but I did not like the taste. It was extremely bitter.”

“Do you still have it?”

Mrs. Ward was taken back at his insistence. “I will have the maid check.” She stepped out and let the manservant know to go ask. “Is there something wrong?”

“Mr. Franscisco gave my wife a box of tea about a week ago. She didn’t like it, but she sent it to a very good friend, who recently fell ill.” Mrs. Ward showed concerned on her face. “Do you by chance still have the letters?”

“Of course. I was very fond of my mother in law.” She went back to the desk and pulled out a neat stack of letters. “These are all from the past couple of years. I didn’t save the birthday or holiday cards, just the letters.” The maid came back in and brought the small tin of tea.

Sidney looked at the tin. It was one that Mr. Francisco said was his wife’s favorite.

“May I take this with me along with the letters?”

“To London?”

“Yes, there may be something there that will connect everything, and time is of the essence, so it would be helpful. I will ensure the letters are returned to you.” Mrs. Ward looked between the two gentlemen.

“Perhaps, you could take my granddaughter with you. I would feel comfortable putting her in your charge Mr. Campion. She can bring the letters back to me. She has always wanted to travel but I could not afford it.”

Sidney looked at Charles. Charles looked at Mrs. Ward. “I would be happy to chaperone her. Can she be ready right away?” Mrs. Ward had her maid send for her immediately. 

“Well, Sidney, it looks like we will be a merry party on the return trip.”

“I just wish it was for jolly reasons and not for the other.” Sidney wrapped up the tea in a separate bag.

A young lady, around eighteen, showed up shortly. “Grandma, what’s is the urgency?”

“Samantha, you remember Mr. Campion?” Samantha nodded yes. “This is his friend Mr. Sidney Parker. They are handling some personal business for me. Mr. Campion has offered to take you to London, to stay with his new family, if you should desire to go.”

“I don’t know if I should leave the horses.”

Sidney smiled at her. “I happen to know someone that has racehorses and would be more than happy to have your assistance there.” Samantha looked them over.

“This is an excellent opportunity. Go child. You know I will not be able to ever give you this chance.” Sam looked from her grandmother back to them.

“Yes, I will go.”

“Very well, pack your trunk. Mr. Parker and I will make the arrangements and pick up our families. We will pick you up shortly.” 

They returned to the family home and quickly made arrangements. Sidney spoke to Charlotte about his concerns as they rode in the carriage.


	26. Time for Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I think I figured some stuff out for this storyline, so I hope to have more chapters posted by the end of the week.

The shoreline loomed into view. The return trip back to London went more smoothly for all the passengers. Samantha spent time talking to the crew about their experiences as well as her companions. This was the first time away from home and she wanted to remember it all. Charlotte gave her an extra journal she had brought along.

Samantha was jotting down things when Lolly came to tell her that she should be on the deck as they were pulling into port. It was nothing like what she imagined with all the other ships coming into view. If she did not go any further, the experience was well worth it.

The captain sent his cabin boy as soon as they were docked to plan for carriages since their return trip had come up suddenly.

Lady Darling looked at Babington confused. “You want Georgianna to stay with us until Mr. Parker returns?”

“Yes, I hope his return is imminent, but,” he let out a sigh, “I don’t want to get into details right now, but suffice to say, there is a lot going on and I assured Sidney that we would look after her. Was she not being introduced Friday at the ball?”

“Very well, but this all seems so confusing.” Lady Darling studied him but when no further information was forthcoming, she took her leave taking Georgianna with her.

Lady Darling studied the young lady as they entered the house. She was clearly distressed, but tight lipped about whatever was going on. Hannah showed her to a guest room and helped her get settled.

Charles went back to his wife’s side. Dr. Gilbert was talking to Dr. Fuchs in a low tone, barely above a whispering tone. Charles could not hear clearly what was being said, but judging by the glance between patient and him, it looked grimed. Charles returned his gaze to his wife. So full of life just a few days ago. Now, fighting for not only for her life, but the life of their child as well. It was so much.

“Babington, you need to go get some rest. You are not doing any good for either of you.” Dr. Blythe looked at him. “All is not lost. She is young and she’s a fighter.” Dr. Gilbert picked him up with Mr. Mullins to a room next door. “Get some sleep. If anything changes, we will come get you.”

Charles did not know sleep would even be possible at a time like this. However, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out soundly.

The Parkers arrived at Bedford Place with company in tow. Due to their unannounced return, Sidney had extended an offer to stay there for the time being. They were all greeted warmly by Arthur and Dianna, who were excited to see them.

Without delay, Dianna had spoken to Charlotte about Ariel’s deteriorating condition, which Sidney had promptly called for their own carriage to be made ready. Sidney got the package of tea and letters to take with him.

Upon arriving at Babington’s house, they were greeted by Dr. Fuchs who was making ready to leave. “Ah, it’s the new Parkers. All back from your travel?”

Sidney looked at the older man, who over the summer had almost become part of the family as often as he was either talked about or seen with Dianna and Arthur. “Babington sent word for me to make haste to return with his wife’s illness.”

“Ah, I see you bring tea with you. Good, good. It will do good for Babington. He is in quite the state. He finally passed out. I don’t think he’s left his wife’s side but for barely a moment.” Dr. Fuchs went to look at the tin closer, when Sidney had pulled it away, confusing the doctor.

“We believe that this might be the culprit.” 

Dr. Fuchs stood perplexed. “How so?” Sidney quickly pieced some information together. Mr. Mullins was sent to the kitchen to see if the same could be found there. They sent for Gilbert immediately, who with Dr. Fuchs, went into the drawing room and had a hasty conversation. Dr. Fuchs left with both tea tins.

Charlotte and Sidney went upstairs quickly. An unspoken look between them, Sidney let out a sigh. Charlotte took Anne’s place next to Ariel, while Sidney started to read letters and making notes. It was only after a few hours; did they inquire on where Georgianna was.


	27. Lord Darling

Dr. Berry looked at Dr. Fuchs with scrutiny. “You must be joking. You realize what you are suggesting.”

“I know, but what if it’s true?”

“If it is, then time is of the essence doctor. Not only for Lady Babington and her unborn child, but for anyone else.”

“Did you not say the other lady had been drinking tea? It does seem all connected.”

“I will send for a chemist. We need to get the tea from Mrs. Ward’s house as well immediately, and quietly. If this is true, then we must act swiftly to hold those accountable.”

“How are we going to get the other tea? We are not detectives.” Dr. Fuchs replied.

Dr. Berry looked at him. “No, we are not. Fortunately, I know the Darlings have an investigator on their bankroll. They will undoubtedly be extremely interested in this. Lady Babington is their granddaughter. I will take care of this.”

A short time later, Dr. Berry sat in Lord Darling’s study looking at a man with a stone face after explaining things. Dr. Berry left not knowing what the man intended to do.

Mr. Mullins opened the door to a striding Lord Darling who went directly upstairs. He found Charles sitting with Ariel. Lord Darling let out an angry breath as he asked him to step out of the room, leaving Dr. Blythe slightly confused.

They joined Sidney in Babington’s study. Sidney poured everyone a drink. Charles still did not look good as Sidney observed him. Lord Darling asked Sidney some questions about what he had learned before he asked Sidney to step out.

Charles recognized the look. It was a fierce look. “I pray that she comes out of this. And when she does, she will be moved back to my estate.”

“She’s”

“No longer your concern. I only do not move her now for fear of worsening the baby’s chance of survival. Make no mistake. I am unwavering. I do not know what truly is going on in this house, but I know what will be going on. My man will be in the room.”

“That is hardly necessary.”

Lord Darling scoffed at him. “Hardly necessary? I can imagine a few things about what is going on.” Lord Darling stood up and walked out without a second glance back. He whispered something in Dr. Blythe’s ear and was gone.

Sidney went back after hearing the door slam and looked at Charles. Before anything could be said, Charles had passed out. 

Charlotte looked at Sidney, confused at the situation. “Should we not check on Georgianna?”

Sidney looked at Charles. “I hate to leave him. There is clearly something going on that we do not know. Lord Darling is terribly upset.” Sidney looked at the man standing in the room with Ariel. Sidney let out a sigh. “I will send word we are here, but until I talk to Charles, I think it’s best we stay out of Lord Darling’s path.”

“But she’s your ward.”

“Yes, but I think there is so much more than we know. He will treat her right regardless of how he feels towards either Lord Babington or myself.” Hours felt like days. Charles stirred but could not seem to wake up. Dr. Blythe, after ensuring he had not had any tea, assumed that it was stress related and best to let him sleep. There was nothing he could do for his wife. She would either pull through or she would not.

Charlotte silently cried as she sat next to her. Her mother had lost a child when she was a young lady. It was a terrible time as she remembered. The heartbeat for Ariel’s baby was weakening. She knew Ariel would be devastated if such a thing occurred.


	28. The Friends

Lady Darling looked at Georgianna. “We must go.”

“How can I possibly go as if nothing is going on?”

“This is why we exactly have to go. We must keep up appearances. If there appears out of the ordinary, things may get out.”

“But Lord Babington won’t be there.”

“Easy enough excuse. His wife is pregnant. We will simply explain that he stayed with her as she was not feeling good.” Lady Darling let out an exasperated sigh. “It will not be easy, but I am doing this for her. She would want you to go make your debut.”

Georgianna looked at her. “Very well, but I am not happy about it. I will get ready.” Lady Darling sent for Hannah as she went downstairs.

Mr. Helton done his job. The tea tin was now sitting with the others in Dr. Berry’s office with the chemist. Soon, they will know if it was truly intentional or not.

Mrs. Maudsley’s ball was in full swing. Lord and Lady Darling arrived at the appointed hour with their main attraction. Miss Lambe was announced as she entered the room. Arthur Parker on her arm to steady her as she was walked around and introduced to a variety of people. Georgianna was aware she was being stared at. She almost laughed out loud remembering a conversation with Arthur about the same thing in Sanditon.

Lady Worchester approached and greeted her warmly. “Miss Lambe, it is good to see you.” She was surrounded by several older women.

She did her customary curtsied and asked her how she was. They spent several minutes talking before Arthur talked her into taking a turn around the room. She did not know how long she could keep the charade up. She knew she should be taking mental notes of names for Otis’ sake, but it seemed that in the face of tragedy, it hardly mattered.

No word was said about the return of Sidney and Charlotte. They were with the Babington’s. Lord Chester and Lady Kat had made their appearance and done their customary greetings as they walked around the room. To an untrained eye, it was as everything should be.

Mrs. Franscisco danced around the room. Attended by Lord Montgomery, she smiled and laughed the night away. The lack of appearance of Lord and Lady Babington did not faze her. Certainly, as she looked at Miss Lambe, their relationship would crumble. Whether or not they kept the façade up, she did not care. Charles would come looking for her. He was not one to go without. Her husband did not care. He had his own prize in mind. He would do anything for Eliza. With the inheritance of her mother’s estate and no one to contest it, they could go their separate ways. Why he would want to go to the America’s was beyond her, even if Eliza praised its grandeur. They would all get what they wanted. It was only a matter of time, and it was quickly approaching.

Georgianna looked at all the posts that had come to her from the ball. She had managed to meet some well-connected folks, including a few in parliament. She quickly made a list. She was hard at work when Charlotte was announced.

“Charlotte! You are back.”

“Yes, we’ve been with the Babington’s.”

Georgianna felt kind of bad, even though she thought a lot about Ariel, she dared not ask Lady Darling anything after the first night. She had finally told Lady Darling about what she saw, and after that, it was like a hurricane had ripped through the estate.

There were heated discussions coming from Lord Darlings study that she could hear muffled through the door. She had seen Lady Kat and Lord Chester quite a few times over the last few days, but their exterior emotion was grim.

Georgianna took it as an unbelievably bad sign. “Does that mean I will be going with you and Sidney back to Bedford Place?”

“If you would like. It will be a little bit more crowded than here. The Lottles are with us as well as a young lady that we met in France, Samantha. I don’t know when they will all leave.”

“Well, it’s bound to be more entertaining there.” Georgianna lowered her voice, Charlotte mused as Georgianna was always loud, “I don’t know what is going on around here, but it feels like something bad is going to happen.”

Georgianna saw the change in Charlotte’s expression. Charlotte took Georgianna’s hand. “It seems very grim indeed, especially for Ariel.” Charlotte put on a brave face. “Come, let us pack your trunk.” Charlotte asked her about what she had been doing while they were away, and Georgianna asked her about her travels.

“And what about Otis?” Charlotte asked as the carriage drove towards Bedford Place.

Georgianna took a deep breath as she looked out the window. “He’s been remarkably busy with the Sons of Africa. I think I may have only seen him for a glance a time or two.”

“I’m sorry Georgianna.”

“His work is particularly important. I do not mean to think ill of him, but Charlotte,” Georgianna had tears in her eyes, “he could at least take a moment to spare for me. Do you not think? We are both in London. He knows where to find me.”

“I don’t know Georgianna. You know what Sidney always tells me about my hasty opinions and assumptions.”

Charlotte spent time with Georgianna as they got to know Samantha. Georgianna was incredibly happy to find another kindred soul who liked to ride horses as much as she started to. Determined to venture out daily, the ladies spent time in each other’s company, often accompanied by Arthur, who to Dr. Fuchs’ delight, had taken an interest in the physical activity. It was decided to venture out to Darling Field in hopes to persuade Miss Oxford and Mr. Elderberry to join them on a ride.

Georgianna was surprised to find Jacko still in town after the derby. She had thought, since she did not see him at the ball, that he had gone back to Hundsford.

“Miss Lambe, a pleasure to see you here.” Jacko greeted her eagerly as soon as she entered the stables.

“Mr. Hamil, may I introduce a new acquaintance of mine, Miss Samantha Ward, from France.” Georgianna watched as he bowed and gave her a polite kiss on the hand. “Samantha, this is Mr. Jacko Hamil. He owns a racehorse or two.”

Jacko smiled at her brightly. “I do hope you like horses.”

Samantha was pleasantly surprise as his easy manner. “I simply love them; however, I don’t think any of the ones I am accustom to would be considered such as these.”

He led her to the Black’s stall. “This is my champion from the derby the other day. It was his first race and while I did not take 1st, I did come up with a reasonable 2nd spot. It was enough that I was able to purchase a couple of breeding mares. I used to work at the McKinley Farm with Lady Babington, well before she was married of course. Ariel McKinley was her unmarried name.”

“I have heard of McKinley horses. If I remember correctly, the Duke of Sussex was also known to have that line of breeding.”

Mr. Elderberry looked at the young lady. “You are correct. Where did you learn that?”

Samantha blushed. “I’m a little obsessed with horses and lineage, especially ones that are well known.”

“Miss Ward, this is Mr. Will Elderberry, the curator of the museum here and his fiancé, Miss Jennifer Oxford, who is Lady Babington’s assistant.” Georgianna was glad to be able to make the introductions. “We were hoping to steal off for the day.” Georgianna let out a sigh. “Things seem a little stressful in town.”

Miss Oxford glanced at Mr. Elderberry before turning back to Georgianna. “A horseback ride on the backlot sounds delightful. Would you care for a picnic? I could run back to my apartment and get a few things?” All resounded with positive votes. Miss Oxford returned shortly while horses were made ready.

Miss Oxford watched the interaction between Georgianna and Arthur. It bordered playful so much so, she wondered if Ariel had thought about Arthur as a match for her instead of Otis. The reflection back to Ariel caused concern on her brow as Mr. Elderberry studied her. The last few days had been extremely stressful to the point, that Lord Babington insisted she just stay out of the house for the immediate future.


	29. Georgeianna's New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today.

Lord Darling’s man or men, as they rotated during the day, had seemed to incite some of the stress in the house. Lord Jester and Lady Babington had made several appearances. It was clear Lord Jester had aligned himself with the Babington’s on the matter. He argued as he was more familiar with Ariel, that despite everything, she would choose to remain in the house, at least for the time being. Miss Oxford had heard brief bits of conversation to know that whatever happened, that the Darlings and the Duke of Sussex had chosen to remove her from the house and Lord Charles Babington would have to wait as an outsider to the fate that was to befall him.

The Babington’s had made some quiet inquiries and found no one was going to side with them on the matter. Ariel would be moved and today was the day. One of the reasons why Charlotte had moved Georgianna to the Parker house. She was after all, Sidney’s ward, first and foremost. Even though Parker was Babington’s closest friend and Ariel was a good friend, battle lines were being drawn in the unmarked sand. It was unspoken that Georgianna would side with the Babington’s, despite the good will the Darling’s had shown her in the short time she was their guest.

It seemed that there was an intensity in the air and a lit match would set London on fire. In public circles, the pretence was nothing wrong between the families. She didn’t know the particulars of what happened other than it had been determined there was something in the tea that had made Ariel sick to the point, she was fighting not only for her life, but that of her unborn child.

Jennifer shuddered at the thought. Dr. Blythe had advised not to move her so soon, but since it was determined what was the culprit and recovery more likely than not, the Darling’s had insisted it be done immediately.

Will took Jennifer’s hand and gave it a squeeze of support. He knew that while she had not known Ariel long, that the more she found out she had been the responsible party of her own happiness, she been a devoted supporter. Will was in the middle ground. As much as he had worked for Duke, he wanted to support Jennifer. He simply had told Duke that he would remain neutral in whatever was going on. Duke had told him of his displeasure the last time he saw him.

Jennifer and Will took a liking to Samantha and engaged her in conversations about horses along with Jacko. Georgianna and Arthur had taken a short walk as they had not the interest or education to offer much to the conversation.

Arthur looked at Georgianna. “Charlotte says she is glad you are back with them.”

“And I her. It is strange to see Sidney behave so,”

“Happy?” Arthur let out a laugh to which Georgianna joined. “And you? I have not seen you since the ball.”

Georgianna looked at Arthur. Arthur had always been her champion, from the impolite stares and remarks, and her savior when she had gotten lost in London. She smiled at him. 

“Better now Arthur. I feel like I have not seen you in years, even though it’s been just a few days.”

“Well, now that we are in the same house for the time being, can we not make the most of it? I was talking to Diana about taking a tour in some of the museums. I have not been to a lot of them and now that I am out more, thanks to Dr. Fuchs, I wish to remain active.”

“I would love to Arthur, if for no other reason than to escape reality for short periods.” He flashed her a smile.

“Then, shall we discuss it with Sidney and Charlotte tonight? I would imagine Samantha would also be inclined to venture out. Certainly, it would not be so improper for her to act as a chaperone.”

Georgianna let out a silent sigh. She had forgotten all about it as she had gotten excited about the thoughts of going to the museums. “I hope so.” She forgotten that how easy her reputation could be misconstrued if she had been seen with Arthur by himself, even if he was her guardian’s brother. 

They had wondered back to the others to find Samantha animated in one of her stories about her horses, who were notorious of escaping their pens. The others were laughing heartily. It was so relaxing that whatever was going on past the trees to the city, that the six of them were going to be good friends.

They ate in a non-hurried pace and got to know each other more intimately. The day went by fast and before they realized it, the time to return to reality had come at last. The three friends that stayed at the fields, said their goodbyes to their friends as they watched the carriage return them back into the heart of London.


	30. The Cost

Crowe and Sidney were sitting in Charles’ study. “What in blazes is going on?” Crowe asked. “I know Esther and I have been occupied in Sanditon with Lady Denham, but certainly something like this, someone could have sent word.”

Charles shake his head, “I’m sorry Crowe. As in the beginning we did not know what was going on, I did not want to put Esther in some sort of risk. I thought Sidney the safer option.” He let out a breath. “Now, we know what it is, and a domino effect is going on that I can’t seem to control, and it is escalating like wildfire.”

“Well, I’m here so someone should start talking.” Crowe’s manner was abrupt, most likely due to the control he had started exhibiting once he had started his courtship with Esther. He found he had missed plenty of conversations when he used to be drunk.

Sidney looked at Charles. Sidney knew the whole story. Charles could not listen to it; the pain was too acute.

Charles sat on the chair next to the now empty bed. Dr. Blythe had gone with Ariel. He had tried to insist that it was still too early to move her, but Lord Darling was done. 

Georgianna had told them what she saw. He did not blame her other than she had reached some quick conclusions that were completely inaccurate. Lord Darling was an intimidating man. Combine the mistress with the poison tea, it could easily be concluded that Mrs. Franscisco was back given their history. If Ariel were to pass, all her estate would fall to him.

It did not help that she pranced around days before the encounter at parliament. He had avoided her, but it did seem she had shown up conveniently in the same area he was. He had tried to plead his case, but Lord Darling would not believe a word of it. He had failed to protect her from Williams. He was not going to make the same mistake. She would fall under his protection at all cost. It would be up to Ariel to decide on whether to believe her husband.

Given the ill timing of Georgianna, who would undoubtedly have to confirm what she had told the Darlings, he had his own misgivings on how Ariel could not come to the same conclusion. Combine Lord Darling with the Duke of Sussex, Babington knew as his parents found out, there would be no way to stop what he had chosen to enforce, even if she was legal wife. He thought about reaching out to the Prince Regent, but as Lady Worchester had been a Darling herself, it was likely not to pan out for any help there.

He wanted to be with her. Lord Darling had made it apparent. She would recover with them. Once she was strong enough, it would be her decision and her decision alone. If he wanted to correspond with her, he was welcome to. They would ensure delivery of said mail. He knew at least with Dr. Blythe continuing her care, Anne would undoubtedly at least tell him how she was doing.

Right now, the time was critical. The trifecta of doctors had concluded that since she had not the tea for a long time, that she would recover, however, as weak as she became it could be months before she was anywhere near her old self. The same they would not say about the child. He had seen the looks between them. They were bound to lose their child. The bedroom empty, he would not return to it. He could not.

Charles returned to find Crowe and Sidney had increased their cups. He joined them until he was passed out in oblivion.

Ariel woke up disorientated at first. It was late or early morning, depending on how you viewed it. She barely remembers being moved. This was not their bed. She looked around in the little light that was in the room. Hannah was nearby. She looked back towards the window. She was in her room at the Darling Estate.

There were so many thoughts and questions going through her head. She had tried to call out, but she was so weak. There was another thought as her hand went to her belly and before the darkness consumed her back to its world.

Charlotte looked at Allison. She had been caught in the middle of this whole ordeal. Maxwell made his opinion known; he would stand with the Darlings. They had spent many evenings in silent companionship as she would tell him that this was all getting out of hand. Charlotte would not deceive them of the things Sidney had spoken of. He would look at her in disbelief, scoffing at her nativity of how a woman would always believe her husband, until the facts could be discerned.

It was not that he did not want to believe Charles. Of course, he did. It would be detrimental to Ariel and her happiness to find he had been unfaithful. The truth of the matter was, she had been poisoned and Mrs. Franscisco was found naked in his office by Georgianna.

They had to meet in Churchill Park away from the hustle of the London ton. “I don’t know how much longer this can go on Charlotte. He is being unreasonable. How could he believe that Charles would do such a thing? Anybody who knows them know they are obsessed with each other.”

“Well, to be fair, not many around here had seen the way they behaved in Sanditon. Here, she’s been more ladylike.” Charlotte let a little laugh escape her lips.

“I’ll be glad when it’s over.”

“As will I. I just hope the cost is not too great.”

“The baby?”

“I have not heard. They have asked me not to visit for a few days while she gets readjusted to her surroundings. I guess she has stirred a few times, not long, but Dr. Blythe feels   
it’s a step in the positive direction.”

“What about finding anything in the letters?”

Charlotte let out an angry sigh. “It seems like there might be some letters missing. There was regular correspondence for a while, and then it would skip here and there. Sidney believes those are the letters that we need.”

“What happens if they are not found?”

“Then, it is all speculation on what is really going on. Can’t really prove anything.” Charlotte jumped up to walk around. She did not like being idle. “Come, I should be heading back. Georgianna should be coming home soon.”

“Where did she go?”

“She spent the day with Arthur and Samantha. They are turning into the three musketeers.”


	31. Detective Crowe

Lady Crowe walked into the tea shop. She was a new face in town and not, if any, recognized her. It turned out to be a great advantage. She sat down at a small table and observed her quarry. She watched as Mrs. Franscisco leaned over the counter at the man behind the glass seductively whispering in his ear. He laughed at her as he handed her a package.

It was a regular occurrence since she found Mrs. Franscisco favorite shop. Sometimes, Esther would be by herself. Other times, she would have Samantha with her. Another fresh face in London, with no one really knowing who she was either. She made sure she did not show up every time. Esther touched her stomach. Knowing her friend was not only fighting for her life but her child’s made it all more important to find out anything that could be of assistance to the mystery.

She was about to decide that she could find nothing else out, when she heard a name being called out. “Miss Caroline Bingley!” Mrs. Franscisco greeted her as Esther had walked away from the scene. She cursed at herself for being impatient. If she had only waited a little longer.

“Mrs. Francisco well met. I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Of course. I decided to stay. You never know how what good things just might suddenly happen.”

Esther climbed in her coach and decided to head towards Babington’s house.

She found the three of them stirring from their late night. “Really, what in the world is going on? How can you all get in such a state with everything?”

“Sorry love.” Crowe groaned as his head pounded away. He had not been this drunk for a long time and judging by the look on Esther’s face, he better not anytime soon either.

Esther looked at Sidney and Charles. “Honestly.”

“Don’t be too harsh, love.” He stood up and led her back to the drawing room while the others stirred. “Ariel was moved to the Darling Estate last night. I’m afraid Charles took it all awfully hard.”

“I might be somewhat forgiving, but with the way things stand, this certainly will not help his case. Besides, I thought he should know something I found out.” Crowe looked lovingly at his wife.

“You are a delight, Mrs. Crowe. Perhaps you can convince the staff to fix breakfast and I will try to drag them down here.” She let out a little sigh but did as he asked.

A little while later, they were all sitting around the table. The men drinking coffee heavily and eating deviled kidneys. Esther turned up her nose, hoping that her stomach could handle the smell for the time being.

She related that where and what she had been observing the last few days and the revelation of Miss Bingley back in town was a shocker.

Charles could not see how Caroline back in town would be of great news, until she had pieced the story that she had heard at a luncheon party. Apparently, Caroline had been getting regular correspondence from Eliza and the arrival of Mr. Franscisco had been very unexpectant. Not to mention, unwelcomed by Eliza and certainly by Mr. Gregory. They had all wondered where Mr. Francisco had disappeared to since if he had shown up in London when the Parker’s had returned, he was not in town for long. His information had been pulled from the Embassy as if he had never been an ambassador.

“At least if Eliza hadn’t expected Mr. Franscisco, then it must mean whatever is going on, she was not a party of.”

“That doesn’t mean she really doesn’t stand to profit from it either.”

“Certainly, she was happy to be married to Mr. Gregory?” Esther asked.

“Who knows if that woman is ever happy?” Sidney quipped.

“Well, I guess what we need to do is figure out just what Miss Binley knows.” Charles commented finally. Up until this point, he was very brooding.

“Well, I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to go ask.” Esther commented. “What about your mother? Lady Kat always seemed to be persuasive.”

Charles let out a breath. “Perhaps.” He got up and went to their garden. He felt like the air was being choked out of him. Why could Lord Darling not see how much he loved her?

Ariel looked at the ceiling in her room. Dr. Blythe was listening to the baby. They were all alone. Ariel did not want anyone there.

“Well,” he took a deep breath, “I believe you are out of the forest anyway, but still have a way to go. The heartbeat is still good but until you are fully recovered, the baby is fighting just as hard.”

“Why am I here Gilbert?” She hardly ever called him by his first name.

“To recover.”

“No, I mean, why am I not home with Charles?”

“You should really discuss this with Lord Darling.”

“I can’t. He refuses to tell me anything other than it is for my best interest. Seeing that I can barely stand without falling, I just cannot go running over there to ask. I have not seen any of my friends, let alone my husband. I feel like I’m in purgatory and I’m not sure what I did to deserve it.” She wiped some tears from her eyes.

Gilbert sat down and looked at her. The added stress was not helping her recovery. “What do you remember?”

“I remember going to see you for a doctor visit. I remember going to parliament to see Charles and I started feeling ill. After that, it is all a blur. I can’t even tell you if some of the stuff I saw was real or imaginary.”

“It is true you have been extremely sick. Dr. Fuchs, Dr. Berry and I have determined it was some tea that made you ill.”

“Remind me not to drink any of it anymore.” She tried to tease but caught a funny expression. “What was wrong with the tea?”

“It had been laced with poison.”

“Someone has been trying to kill me?”

“Well, it was pretty close. Luckily, you normally do not drink tea. If you had, well, you wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“Intentionally?” Ariel closed her eyes. “I suppose I must have made someone mad, although I don’t know who other than Eliza and she is thousands of miles away.”

“That is what Lord Darling has been trying to figure out. To that end, is why you are here. He wasn’t sure who he could trust.”

“He doesn’t trust Charles?” She watched him pale. “But” She was getting upset, “but why not?”

“Ariel, there is still a lot we don’t know. It is for the best. You need to recover your strength, not just for you but the baby as well.” She sat still and contemplated. If someone wanted her out of the way, then in order to figure out just who that was, then out of the way she needed to be. She did not like the thoughts going through her head, but it was better to be safe than sorry. “Ariel?” He knew that look.

“Well, then doctor, I guess we have work to do.”

“What do you mean?” She told him what she was thinking.

“I don’t know. It could be very risky.”

“It could be far riskier if this person or persons are still roaming the streets.”

He looked at her. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Try to get some rest.”

“I will.” Ariel closed her eyes and did just that. However, deep within her mind, she tried to unveil the mysteries that were revolving around her.

“Lord Babington?” A voice seemed to call out of the darkness of his mind. He looked up to see Miss Oxford. He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Miss Oxford, forgive me, I was not expecting anyone.”

“No, I expect not. I thought you should know, well, I was told to deliver this.” She handed him a letter. It was clearly written by Ariel.

Jennifer studied him. She knew without a doubt Ariel loved him, more than life. From what she knew, he was the same. She of course heard all about Mrs. Franscisco, formerly Miss Ward. She had a few luncheons with some of her other friends from the embassy. She curtsied and walked away, knowing that whatever was contained in that letter, was better read alone.


	32. The Dance

Charles held the letter in his hand trembling. He had been on pins and needles waiting for such a thing and now here it was in his hand. It was both dread and anticipation together. He took a deep breath and opened it.

The writing was not in her usual strong penmanship, clearly, she was still recovering. The letter was short. To anyone reading it, it was non-descript. It was no love letter. At first glance, he thought her crazy. On second glance, he realized it was written that way on purpose. Even though Lord Darling would allow written communication, it was being reviewed.

She thanked him for the letters and was glad to hear that Georgianna had a successful introduction to society. Dr. Blythe checked on her regularly and would sometimes bring Anne. 

Her letter concluded that she felt odd being in her old room but understood that things were not as always as they seemed.

Charles let out a sigh. She was getting her mail. At least, Lord Darling was true to his word. Second, he understood that she knew what Georgianna had seen. Third, if he had questions, he should seek Anne. Her old room confirmed his love from the past when he had sat by her side when Williams had abducted her. Last, that she understood things were not as always as they seemed.

Ariel may be recovering, but it did not mean she was going to idly sit around and figure out what was going on.

Charles got up. It was time to make a visit to the doctor.

Dr. Blythe looked up as he walked into his drawing room. “Hello Charles.”

“Gilbert, Anne.”

Gilbert held up the port bottle in question to which Charles nodded affirmatively. He handed him a glass then sat down.  
It was a delicate dance they were getting ready to start. Gilbert was not sure this was the way to do it, but as to the safety of his patients were his top priority, he agreed to follow along.

Jacko read the letter that Jennifer gave him again. “Is she crazy?” He asked her, knowing full well she was not. Jennifer gave him a half apologetic look as he saddled his horse to visit Mr. Lewis.

Mr. Lewis let out a sigh. Since they returned to London, Miss Bingley had turned into quite the social butterfly. More astounding was the fact, Lady Kat had taken to her. Now, Mr. Hamil sat in his office inquiring about the purchase of the Jennings estate in Hundsford. “You do realize an estate of that size will require a person to have annual income?”

“Mr. Lewis, I’m sure you are aware that Lord Jennings has no desire to return. Hundsford is not exactly a tourist destination. The only thing it offers me is the proximity to my mother’s farm. I can use the land to expand my horse farm. I am sure you heard that my horse finished 2nd place in the Derby. I should think with another couple of wins, I might even break down and consider looking for a wife.”

Mr. Lewis shake his head. “Very well, I will take your terms to Lord Jennings this afternoon, but I have serious reservations on if they will be so easily accepted.”

Lady Jennings looked at her husband. Lady Kat had been by earlier to see how they were adjusting to the news that they were expecting. Lady Kat of course, was delighted to have another grandchild on the way. She trembled thinking about the other one that was fighting for its life. She informed Lord Jennings that it was time to let the pass die in Hundsford. There was no reason for them to hold onto the estate when they had their own closer to London. She recommended that should an offer come; he should relinquish it.

It was by design then; she had mentioned Mr. Lewis and Miss Bingley were in town. Mr. Lewis, of course, was taking care of financial matters for his pending marriage. Miss Bingley to prepare for such a blessed event. Wouldn’t it be grand, if not only they could assist in additional income to them but to finally put Hundsford behind them?

Miss Bingley was surprised when she found Lady Kat had called on her the day of arrival. She expected some hostility, but it seemed there was more going on in London that was not in the papers. Lady Kat had even held out the olive branch to help her during her stay with any preparations she could think of. Her brother had adamantly told her to not only be on her best behavior but not to do anything stupid again. She wanted to be back in the good graces of the Babington’s. After the little ordeal with Eliza, she was afraid Mr. Lewis would tell her not to even bother to return ever.

Their engagement had strengthened over the few months that they were away. She was amazed on how lucky she had been to be engaged to such a man. When she found out that Miss McKinley had been a favorite of his, she was surprised to find that she had not accepted such a proposal. He was a particularly good man, had well connections and had a good income.

When Lady Kat had stopped by, curious as to the state of the newly minted Lady Babington, she asked just how it was they had ended up in the same circles. Lady Kat had told her the story of how they had met during his first season, even though she would have been too young, and how over the years they had both unknowingly ended up seeking each other out. It was really the stuff of fairy tales. Caroline figured getting married herself, made her more romantic at heart.

Jester looked at Augusta while holding the papers in his hand. He knew Jacko had obtained the land from the McKinley estate but to add it to his, he would become quite the land proprietor in Hundsford. He only had a handful of horses, unless Ariel was prepared to give him some of his own. The offer was not terrible, but he had no idea on how Jacko would come up with such terms and the income to pay for it. Clearly, as he studied the contract, this clearly had the design of Ariel Babington.

He had just heard she had been awakened for a few days. A few days, and she was determined more than ever, to have her sticky hands in this mystery that surrounded her sickness. He dared not breath a word of it to Augusta. For all purposes, he stood with the Babington’s. Always in his heart, though, he had Ariel’s back. Lady Kat may not realize the connection between Jacko and Ariel, and Augusta may not either. However, the fact it was Jacko, meant Ariel was up to something. He let out a sigh.

“Is it not good terms?” Augusta asked him innocently.

“Very good terms. Probably better than I, or we, could expect. As I really have no desire to return to Hundsford, and it will undoubtedly give Mr. Lewis a boost, I can only expect your mother would be extremely disappointed if I did not accept it.” Clearly, playing to their side. He signed the contract and sent the runner. He did not know what was going on, but he did his part. He poured himself a drink. 

“How about a stroll in Churchill park today? We should go see your brother. Certainly, Jackson should help cheer him up.” Augusta agreed. It would at least help take his mind off things, even for just a little bit.


	33. Like A Bad Penny

Jacko was announced at Bedford Place. Sidney folded his paper down. Since their return, Bedford Place was turning into a hot pot on activity. He glanced at Charlotte and gave her a smile. They had not expected to see Jacko regularly, but they had. It seemed that Georgianna and Arthur would like to take walks in the evening and found sometimes,   
Jacko would be there as well and walk with Miss Ward. The four of them were often found in town together, to the point, Sidney was not sure who was chaperoning who.

Charlotte would laugh at him at night when they were alone. Dianna was often found accompanying Dr. Fuchs in town for dinner parties. It seemed her study of medicinal remedies and knowledge of sicknesses and diseases, made her a gem with his colleagues.

“You know, at this rate, we may find ourselves attending a few weddings this year.”

“Do you really think Arthur is courting Miss Ward?”

“I tease Sidney. You know Arthur says he is content with being a bachelor. What would Dianna say?”

“True, and probably quite a few things knowing her.”

“Well, Mrs. Parker, it does seem we are finding ourselves alone again this evening. Whatever shall we do?” She gave him a knowing laugh as he followed her upstairs.

Jacko studied Miss Ward. Over the last few outings, he had discovered her to be well educated on horses. He was surprised. She was not as chatty as some of the other ladies of his acquaintance, but he took it as she like to contemplate things before speaking.

“Well, Miss Ward, I’m afraid that my time in London may come to an end for the time being. I shall hope you shall remain my friend when I return to Hundsford.”

“How far is Hundsford?”

“Not far, although as a young lady, you would not be permitted to travel by yourself. Things are quite different here than in France, I am sure.”

She let out a light laugh. “Oh, no. My grandmother would have my hide if I were to attempt such a journey by myself.”

Arthur perked up. “Perhaps, Miss Lambe and I could visit. I have never been to Hundsford.”

“Neither have I.” Georgianna added.

“Well, I should be happy to show you my stomping grounds, although, you will find they are not anything spectacular to here. Perhaps, in the meantime, until I get the house settled, you will be nice enough to correspond? I’m sure Miss Oxford would be more than happy to deliver the post.”

Georgianna looked at him. “Miss Oxford?”

“Yes, it seems that Lady Babington insists that I take back some of her horses. Lord Darling apparently has one too many and Lord Babington is not equipped to understand the complexities of horse racing.” Not necessarily a true statement, but one that sounded convincing. He knew Georgianna was not too happy with Charles and if it looked like he was losing some of his hold of Ariel’s income, then she would be content.

Jacko was not sure what his true purpose was in this dance, but he knew he that he was required to dance.

Lord Montgomery looked at his dinner date. “Mrs. Franscisco, you are truly gifted. I had no idea that you knew so many people.”

“Flattery,” she spoke seductively, “from you Lord Montgomery? It is I should be thanking you for such an invite. I never met so many new faces.”

“Have you really been gone that long?”

She let out a light laugh. “It has been a few years. I am surprised I never seen you before.”

“Well, to be true, my brother was the one in parliament. It was only his death the last six months, that allowed me to accept his appointment.” And his holdings, he whispered internally. The poor man thought he was some sort of true horseman as he had never fallen off a horse. Luckily, he had no heirs and no wife to accept his estate.

“Do you miss your brother?”

He frowned at her slightly. “Of course. We were remarkably similar, the only difference, was a matter of minutes. We were twins you see.”

“Twins are a rarity.”

“Yes, well, as you know, it’s always the eldest that gets to inherit. My father was not too upset, although my poor mother took his death not so great. In fact, I wanted to let you know that I will be going out of town for a few days.”

“However, shall I manage your absence?”

He let out a chuckle. “I’m sure you will be able to entertain yourself.”

“Tell me, how is parliament these days?”

“Oh, the norm I’m afraid. I have to say I am a little sadden at the loss of Lord Babington. He does like to start some good arguments.”

“Lord Babington has not been there?”

“No, his wife if you haven’t heard, is struggling with her pregnancy. He has opted to sit out for the remainder of the season. A true shame if you ask me. The man is brilliant.”

“That is terrible news.” She said smoothly. “Perhaps, you should give him a visit to see how he is doing. I am sure other parliament members have done so. Is that not the norm?”

“Honestly, I have no idea, but I suppose it wouldn’t be a bad idea. Would you care to join and perhaps visit his wife?”

“I would love to.” She gave him a sly smile.

Lord Babington looked at the post that arrived. Lord Montgomery was requesting a short visit before he was to go out of town. He had wondered how parliament was going. It seemed of late all he did was sleep or drink. Either of them was starting to overlap each other and it was not a good thing. It had been a few days since his meeting with Dr. Blythe. He mentioned to Mr. Mullins that Lord Montgomery was to call and to ensure the parlor room had some port wine.

Normally, he would receive company with Ariel. He let out a sigh. He sent for Crowe. Esther had been spending time with Charlotte as they had been trying to figure out some stuff about the letters.

Alex Crowe came in the parlor room loudly and early, dragging Sidney Parker along with him.

“Here we are! Where is this party?” Under normal circumstances, Charles would jolly out some typical response but as the mood was ditheringly of late, he felt no cheer to give.

“Crowe. Parker, I’m not sure why he dragged you here for the parliament droll.”

“What? Is this some secret meeting? Perhaps, I think of being a more useful member of society.”

Babington rolled his eyes. “The only reason you are still here is because Charlotte tells you to. Otherwise, you would be up to your elbows in sand.” Parker laughed.

“You sound like you miss it.” He wishes he had not said that, for certain, Charles missed the time on the beach with his wife. He had not seen him for a few days, but there was something that clearly had happened. He gave him an apologetic look as Mr. Mullins announced the arrival of guests.

Sidney took an immediate look to Charles. The arrival of Mrs. Franscisco was unannounced as it was unwelcomed. He almost laughed at the look Charles gave. He had been taking some notes from Sidney as his jaw tensed up.

“Lord Montgomery, welcome.” He wanted to ignore his guest, but decorum dictated to be polite. “Mrs. Franscisco, this is an unexpected visit.”

She let out a little laugh. “I wasn’t aware you knew Mrs. Franscisco.” Lord Montgomery replied innocently.

“We are old friends, are we not Lord Babington?” Crowe studied her.

“And do you not remember me, although at the time, I do believe you were still Miss Ward since I saw you last?”

Mrs. Franscisco turned her gaze to the others in the room. “I’m afraid, I don’t sir.” She did not realize there would be additional guests.

“Mr. Crowe.” She clearly did not remember him.

“I’m sorry, I am at a lost, but certainly any friend of Lord Babington’s is a good acquaintance.” She turned to look at the other gentleman. Sidney felt her appraising him like quarry to be pounced upon. 

“Mr. Parker.” Lord Babington gave short introductions.

Lord Montgomery was too new to know what was going on. Charles was not impressed as Mrs. Franscisco had used him well to gain access to his house. “Mrs. Franscisco thought perhaps she could speak with your wife, if she was up to it, while we discuss parliament.”

Charles put on his diplomatic face. “She’s already retired to bed I’m afraid. The doctor tells her to rest as much as possible.”

“The poor woman,” Mrs. Franscisco voice dripped in slight, “to be confined to such a state.”

Charles rebuffed her immediately, “well, I am incredibly happy that she is listening to the doctor as she is carrying my child. The fact I can stay at home with her is even better. There is no other place I would rather be.”

Mrs. Franscisco looked shocked at his tense tone. Lord Montgomery recoiled. “So sorry Lord Babington, Mrs. Franscisco was unaware of her condition.”

“How fares your husband Mrs. Franscisco?” She turned to face Mr. Crowe with an inquisitive eye. “Is he still in France, or has he been sent elsewhere to be an ambassador?”

“He has gone to an extremely dangerous assignment. He begged me to stay in the comfort of London with my family.”

“Well, his loss is our greatest gain,” Lord Montgomery patted her arm, “I don’t know how I would ever meet some of these people without some assistance.” He turned to look at Charles. “As you know, my own brother perished six months ago, and I’m finding his position in parliament quite challenging.”

“How goes the Son of Africa?” Charles decided it was best to turn the conversation to work. Lord Montgomery spoke about it for a good while. Since Sidney and Crowe had some knowledge of it, through Otis and Jacko, they decided to join the talk. Mrs. Franscisco tried to stay interested in the talk, but she thought for sure she would have time to speak with Lady Babington.

Lord Montgomery knew the addition of his guest had given Lord Babington some alarm at her appearance. As he did not know the entire story, he used the lack of Lady Babington being available, to end his visit early. “Well, I am glad to have a good discussion with you and your friends. I’m leaving town for a few days, but perhaps we could further discuss this when I return?”

“You will be very welcome to come by and discuss business.” The tone meant business as in do not bring Mrs. Franscisco. They took their leave.

He studied Mrs. Franscisco in the carriage. “I’m sorry Lady Babington was not available to keep you entertained.”

She let out a sigh. “Yes, political talk is all very boring I’m afraid. Maybe she will be better when you come back. Certainly, it should not be anything serious.”

“I had no idea you were already acquainted with Lord Babington.”

She let out a laugh. “Yes, before I was married.” She did not elaborate.


	34. Hundsford Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...I'm still working on this storyline..just distracted :)

Sidney poured them all a glass. “Well, that was unexpectant. Did she really come here to talk to Ariel?”

“Pretty ballsey if you ask me.” Crowe responded.

“Yes, well, I think we all better take more note of what is going on. I don’t know how long it will be before she finds out that Ariel isn’t here.”

“Poor Lord Montgomery unaware of her intentions.” Crowe spoke knowingly.

“Yes, well, he is new to parliament. He has no idea.”

“Maybe someone should tell him.” Sidney said out loud.

And someone did, although it was the last person they thought would.

Lord Montgomery sat in a grand music room in a stately house. The lady across from him, clearly expecting. “I had no idea you were here.”

She gave him a warm smile. “No, not many really do which is how I intend to keep it. Your family and mine were always good friends were they not?”

“Of course, Albert was in awe of your riding abilities, for a lady as you can understand. I do believe if you had actually batted an eye at him, he would have fainted.”

“Yes, well, life is a strange bedfellow is it not?”

“It is. I had always hoped to be in the position I am in but would not have thought it possible. Lord Darling though tells me it was your suggestion that the Duke made the plea to have me take my brother’s position. Your husband, if I may say so, does not look so well.”

Ariel’s face faltered a little before resuming its neutral look. “He is not. I’m afraid I have some alarming news to discuss with you of the strictest confidence.”

Lord Montgomery tipped his head towards her as he listened to her.


	35. Just More Than One Person

Jackson ran up to Charles, excited to see his uncle. Charles put on a brave face as they all walked towards Churchill Park. “I hear I need to congratulate you.” He spoke quietly to his sister. She took his arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, brother, although I know this must all be hard on you.” She looked across the way at Jester, who was teaching Jackson to skip rocks in the stream. “I know she loves you. Certainly, this will all just be a bad dream and we will all wake up from it.”

He looked at Jester. “It’s not a dream. It is a constant nightmare. Mrs. Franscisco actually had the nerve to show up earlier with Lord Montgomery.”

“Lord Montgomery? I thought he died.”

“His brother died. This is his twin brother that has taken his place. He came by to see how was doing since I have taken a leave of absence from parliament.”

Anyone that knew Charles, could read his facial expressions clearly enough to know, he was not doing well at all. “Jester sold his estate in Hundsford.”

“He did?”

“Yes, to Jacko of all people. Not that I dislike him, I just do not know if he is able to afford it, even with the generous terms Jester gave him.” Charles looked at her slightly perplexed.

“I didn’t realize he was looking to expand his property.” He looked over to Jester. “How has Jester been?”

“A little despondent at times. He came back last night, and I found him drunk in his study. He refuses to tell me what him had so upset, but he promised not to behave like that again.”

“Maybe the sale of his family home affected him more deeply than he thought it would.”

“Possibly, but if it was that don’t you think he would have just told me?”

He did not know and had no good answer for her. He gave Jackson a smile as the little boy pulled him to the riverbank to show him how to skip rocks.

Jester did seem reserved as Charles observed him. He just figured it was because he was concerned for Ariel. Lady Kat insisted that Jester stood with them, but knowing the history between Ariel and him, he doubted his mother understood the depth of that relationship. Charles went back and gave his attention to Jackson for the time being. It was a small break in his bleak dark clouds.

Ariel looked out the window as she tapped the keys on the piano. There were many moving parts to this dance. She missed Charles. She let out a sigh remembering the last time she had played on this piano and a smile played on her lips. Charlotte screaming at the skeleton that had jumped out of the box and Crowe examining himself closely in the mirror that enlarged its object. It was the first time he had used her Christian name. The life inside of her stretched out. She pated her tummy and spoke reassuringly. 

She had an inkling that Mrs. Franscisco was up to something when she had first arrived back. How much she was involved with the plot she was not sure. She waited patiently for the letters to arrive from London. She hated that she had gone to such extremes, but she admitted to herself, she had to put distance between her and Charles. Dr. Blythe told her that even if she made it to term, there was no telling the affect it would have on the baby. While she hated the thought that Charles would abandon her if such a thing   
happened, the city had those that had been separated from their parents and left to fend for themselves. She could not be one of those, but as expected to carry the family lineage, Charles would need to be free to find a new wife that could give him a healthy child.

Even Lady Kat had listened to her reasoning. She had come upon her at Dr. Blythes’ office, clearly by accident. She had gone to ask the doctor about Augusta’s condition. Ariel stood flabbergasted in the drawing room when she had walked in. They both were. As far as Lady Kat knew, she was in bed at Darling’s estate, unable to stand.

Anne and Gilbert had given them time to themselves. Lady Kat had demanded her to return to her son and put an end to the nonsense. Oh, how she had wanted to. But, after Ariel had told her what Dr. Blythe could possibly expected, Lady Kat had a newfound admiration in her daughter in law to act so selflessly to not only consider the child but Charles above her own self. Lady Kat had left with a promise that if things truly did not work out, that she would ensure that Ariel and the child would always be provided for.  
Ariel went back and played the sad love songs that haunted her nights. She slept so little that it was not odd for Hannah to find her walking the hallways at all hours of the night. 

She would catnap in and out during the day when her body could no longer stay awake. Days went by like that. How many of those days, she could not tell? She just knew that at least every few days randomly, Jennifer would show up with post.

Ariel had written many letters to Charles. All stacked neatly in a shoebox to be delivered in the event of her passing. Jennifer would tell her stories of Georgianna’s antics with Arthur. The latest one, involved Otis Molyneux, who she had must hope in returning Georgianna’s affections.

Otis had written that he would meet her at one of London’s newest gardens, created by James Stringer. She had waited all day. Otis had not shown up. Thinking the worst had happened, she had convinced Jacko and Arthur to take her to his business. When they had arrived, Georgianna had thrown caution to the wind as she ran into his office. The spectacle was not one she had imagined and after her initial shock, the aftermath was to a hurricane. Apparently, out of sight was out of mind as Georgianna had found in this case. Heartbroken twice by a man that professed undying love, she was determined never to give him another thought.

It had taken a lot of prodding on Arthur’s part to the point she kept telling him, he was the most infuriating man she had ever met. She had written now Ariel knowing the pain herself of such a sight and asked how she could ever go on.

Ariel let out a sigh. Heart break was never an easy thing. If it had only been her, she probably would have been asking the same question. But it was not just her. She had no choice but to live on as if nothing had ever happened. Until the baby was born, good or bad, she had to stay her course. After, though, what came next, she had no idea.


	36. An Unexpected Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, people go through heartbreak and they bury it deep. I would like to believe Eliza may have such a story.

Sidney looked at Charlotte. They had gone through the letter’s countless times. There were seemingly connected threads, but the letters that would connect them all were gone. If it was like they had been purposely removed. His first inclination was maybe Samantha was not to be trusted. He had his reservations as she had gotten involved with Esther and their routine of following Mrs. Franscisco at the tea shop.

Arthur was absolutely taken with the girl, as far as Sidney could tell. She had wanted to go see Mr. Hamil and Arthur had volunteered to go along with Georgianna so that the ladies would not be alone. Any other time, Sidney would not mind seeing Jacko himself, but with everything going on, he would not leave Charles.

Glad to have the extra guests out of Bedford Place, Sidney readily consented for them to be off. They planned on being gone for a week. It seemed of late, a lot of things could happen in one week.

“I just don’t understand it Charlotte. Clearly, we have letters missing. Is it possible that Miss Ward is actually benefitting somehow from all of this?”

“Sidney, I don’t think the girl could be anything like that.”

“Then, how do you explain it?”

“Is it possible that those letters were either never mailed or taken from the house? Is it possible that Mr. Franscisco had stopped by on his own way back to London?”

Sidney looked at her. “I guess that is a possibility. I will send a post to Mrs. Ward. Perhaps, she may remember if he had stopped by. In the meantime, I am at a loss of how to help.” Sidney ran his hands through his hair. Charles had finally stopped drinking so much, but now he was not eating so well. “I think I will stop and talk to Lady Kat. He is not listening to me. He did not look good last night. Maybe his mother can prod him into something.”

“I will try to go see Ariel. It has been a while since I tried last. Certainly, she should be better don’t you think?”

“How about we meet over at Babington’s?” He gave her a kiss and a strong hug. He worried on how all this was affecting their own situation.

Lady Kat looked at Sidney. “What do you mean, Mr. Parker?”

“He’s not eating, he’s barely sleeping and while he finally cut back on his drinking, he’s not good. He could not even rattle off a good sentence last night. I can’t even tell you when he had a bath last.”

Lady Kat let out an exhausted sigh. Enough was enough. “I will speak to him.”

“Thank you.” Sidney left her and found his way to Babington’s house. The house was eerily quiet. Mr. Mullins did not meet him at the door. Sidney walked around the house. It seemed that a lot of the servants were not there. A dreaded feeling came over him as he began to holler for him.

He went through all the normal rooms where he would normally find Charles. Charlotte arrived and they had split up to tackle all the other rooms. At the end, they met up with no success. It seemed that Babington had disappeared.

Charles slowly opened the door. How he had managed to get all the way to her room without being discovered was shocking. The room was dark. Thinking she was sleeping, he continued. Light from the hallway illuminated the bedroom slightly. He opened the curtains to fully let the light shine, gently calling her name. He turned to find the bed neatly made. He blinked a few times trying to process the information. He could only come to one conclusion. She had passed and Lord Darling had not told him. He wanted to break down, but he could not, the anger was too strong.

He went down the stairs angrily and walked into the man’s study. Lord Darling was very shocked at seeing him. The two men stared at each other.

The tension was deafening. “Why didn’t you tell me she passed?” His voice roughly spoke the words out loud.

Lord Darling gave him a perplexed look. “What are you talking about?”

“Ariel, her room is empty. You could have had the decency to tell me.”

“She hasn’t been here for a few weeks.” Charles collapsed on the chair.

He thought for sure if anything like that happened, he would feel it in his soul. The sadness consumed him. He did not care. He did not have to justify his reaction to Lord Darling, who had kept him from what little time he had left with his wife and child.

Lord Darling was confused. “She told me she was returning to your home.” Charles was so despondent he did not hear him at first. Lord Darling spoke sternly. “Charles Babington. Are you telling me she is not at your house?”

Charles took a few moments to try to compose himself. “Why would she be at my house? She told me she was staying here under your direction.”

Lord Darling was trying to comprehend the information. He sent a servant to fetch Lady Darling. Lady Darling came in and saw the state of Lord Babington and looked back to her husband. “It seems Lady Darling, your granddaughter has disappeared. Lord Babington is under the impression she is supposed to be here while we are under the impression she returned home.” 

Lady Darling looked at both men. “Then just where did she go and how did she get there?” Lord Darling sent for Mr. Helton. Two weeks. The girl could be anywhere. How she had managed to have them both believing the opposite of the truth was beyond him. He had wondered why he had not seen her out. He just figured she was laying quietly in the house. Charles had removed himself from Parliament for the season. He had no reason to believe anything else.

Lord Darling poured him a drink. He studied the man. “I’m sorry, but I really did not know what to do. The situation was bizarre enough without an old mistress. She told me I misjudged you, but I let fear cloud my judgement.”

Mrs. Gregory leaned over the railing. This sea voyage was horrid, but not because of the seas. She held her tummy. The rocking motion of the boat added to the sickness. At first, she could not believe what the doctor had told her. She had been married all those years with not the slightest hint of pregnancy. She refused to believe the man.

Then, out of the blue, Mr. Franscisco showed up. He looked like a wild man. His voyager across the sea had been rough. Mr. Gregory had set him up in a small guest apartment. Then, when her husband was out, he was showing up at her house. First, all politeness and happiness on her new life. He barely mentioned his own wife, saying they had decided to go their separate ways.

Eliza listened to him day after day. Then, he made an advance at her during a party. She had gone to the library to retrieve a document for her husband. He came in and shut the door. He confessed his undying love for her. How he had arranged her meeting with Mr. Campion. How he had disposed of the former Mrs. Campion so that she would have no competition. He had even killed that woman’s unborn child. She ran her fingers through her hair.

He had her cousin, Viola Ward, had sent her a special tea during her marriage to Mr. Campion. It prevented her from having children. Eliza hid her mouth behind her hand. Her first year of marriage, she had been happy and would have been happy to have the man’s child. But the marriage turned sour when he blamed her for not being able to have children.

He told her he arranged it so Viola would have her own estate and he would not have to provide for her. She wanted Lord Babington anyway. Viola agreed to the plot. They knew Eliza was not a friend of the new Lady Babington. He then talked about how he had gotten even with Mr. Parker, who spurned her for some farm girl. They had sent Mrs. Parker a special tea. Soon, Mr. Parker would lose the one thing that he loved.

He told her he could get rid of Mr. Gregory. Mr. Gregory’s estate was outstanding. They could finally be together. Eliza trembled in fear. Even in her moments of rage, she would not, could not, do the things he had said he done and was willing to do.

Her marriage to Mr. Gregory was a fairy tale. He had been everything she had wanted. He was a mixture of the young Sidney Parker and the financial stability of Mr. Campion; Eliza knew the man was dangerous.

Lucky for her, Mr. Gregory had sought her out when she did not return with the document. His eyes gleamed their own dangerous quality when he walked in on them in an embrace. Mr. Franscisco begged forgiveness as he had gotten lost after drinking so much punch. The rest of the evening passed slowly.

After their friends had left, he had sat her down. He was prepared to leave her. He was not going to allow his wife to treat him that way, especially in his own house. Eliza was in hysterics. She told him everything. Every little detail that Mr. Franscisco had told her that he had done and was willing to do. She told him how scared she was in the library at that moment, not for herself, but for him and their unborn child.

At first, he did not believe her. When he turned to walk away, she collapses on to the floor, her world ripping through heart. Her voice, her true voice of despair, the one she always hid from the world cried out to him. It was the voice as a child that she had not heard since her earliest memory of her real mother leaving her with her father and his own mistress. Eliza had buried that memory so deep that no one would ever know. The pain of that betrayal. Mr. Gregory had turned back to her. He picked her up and carried her to their room.

The next few days were a blur. Mr. Franscisco was placed in custody. Arrangements were made to bring him back to London. In case of the ship going down, there were statements given kept in their home in the Americas to be given only to Lord Darling and Lord Babington.

Mr. Gregory found his wife looking out over the sea. It was dangerous time to travel. Even more dangerous was knowing the things they knew and not arriving in time to prevent further deaths. Mr. Franscisco was in the belly of the ship, iron clad.

He wrapped his arms around her. “Come back to the cabin. I will not allow you to risk yourself any more than you are now.” He spoke lovingly and tenderly to her. When she was at her lowest point, he knew she spoke the truth. They had reconciled with such passion; he had worried he had endangered their child. The doctor was sent for immediately in the morning. The doctor had laughed at them.

Then, Eliza had talked to the doctor about the things Mr. Franscisco had done with the tea and asked if that was possible. The doctor’s face had turned grimed. His brother had written to him about a similar case that was unsolved. They had the police go through the tea not only in Mr. Francisco’s apartment but inside the Gregory home as well.  
They had found a couple tea tins and wrapped them up protectively to bring with them to be tested once they arrived. Mr. Gregory took exceptional care of his wife. Eliza looked at him through her eyelashes. She had thought foolishly that she had lost when she felt she had no choice but to marry him. As he tucked her in bed, she knew. She loved this man with every fiber of her being. If he would be stripped of his belongings, she would follow him anywhere. She had no idea that she could ever feel so.

She made a promise to herself. Lady Babington had done her a great service, farther than even she could possibly know. She would apologize, humbly, to her. She would even do so to Mrs. Parker if they arrived in time. She said a silent prayer that they would arrive before it was too late.


	37. The Mystery Unravels

Charles walked into his empty house. His relationship with Lord Darling tenderly renewed as both understood their depth of love for their common bond. Now, they both had the same goal. They had to find Ariel. Mr. Mullins had requested time off to go visit family. He vaguely remembered telling him to go.

His old steward, Mr. Montgomery, greeted him as he walked in the door. He handed him some posts and let him know that the Parkers’ had been by looking for him. Charles was not sure what to do. He took the posts to his study. Instead of sitting down at his desk, he sat at hers.

For someone that was organized to a fault, her desk was always another matter. He would not normally look in the drawers, but he wanted to absorb everything about her. He found a journal. He mused to himself. He wondered what he would find in there.

Opening it slowly, he found pressed flowers between its pages. He recognized the dry flowers from her father’s garden with the roses. The flowers from her mother’s garden out by Jacko’s house. There were flowers from the garden that he had made for her. The last set of flowers he did not recognize. The next several pages contained information about her family. The birth and death of her mother, father and a name that he recognized, Mullins. Mallory Mullins, a girl the same age as Ariel. The next page, Margaret Mullins, older about the age of Mr. Mullins if he guessed correctly. The girl had died young. There was an address in town.

Not really caring about staying in the empty house, he chose to go see if Mr. Mullins was at that address. Maybe, he would know something. He was led into a small parlor room. An older lady was there and greeted him. She offered him some tea to which he politely declined.

“I’m looking for Mr. Mullins.” Charles studied her.

“Mr. Mullins isn’t here.” Charles was disappointed. “I do get mail from him regularly though.” The older lady smiled. “He was married to my daughter.”

“Your daughter?”

“Yes, Margaret Montgomery. She was a governess for Miss McKinley. Well, until their own daughter died.” Mrs. Montgomery wiped some tears. “The young girls were of the same age. My granddaughter had jumped into the lake. Fully dressed mind you. She got tangled in the cattails. Miss McKinley had been smart enough to, um, well remove most of her clothing and jumped in to save her. It was quite an ordeal for such a young person. She managed to pull Mallory out and home. Unfortunately, she had gotten so much fluid in her lungs that she developed an infection. Her mother wasn’t the same after that.” Mrs. Montgomery wiped more tears. “Forgive me.” He nodded saying it was not needed. He took the older ladies’ hand in comfort. “Yes, so, after she died, Mr. Mullins stayed with the McKinley’s. He sends me a modest income to provide for me.”

Charles continued to hold her hand, while she continued to regain her composure. He looked around the room. “That is an unusual plant.”

“Yes, it’s called bird of paradise. Lady Darling had its specialty cultivated for my daughter. It was her favorite.” It matched the other in Ariel’s journal. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of much assistance. I imagine he will be back in a few months after the baby.”

Charles looked at her. “The baby?”

“Yes, Miss McKinley is expecting. He went to help her run the house.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Montgomery. Miss McKinley is my wife.”

“Oh, forgive me I didn’t know.” Mrs. Montgomery looked at him. “I’m confused Lord Babington. Isn’t Mr. Mullins in your house? He would not leave Miss McKinley. She is like a daughter to him.”

“No, he said he went to visit family. I came across your address in her journal.”

“Maybe my son knows.”

“Your son?”

“Yes, Lord Allen Montgomery. He is in parliament. His brother Albert was besotted with her when they were young kids. I believe he went to go visit her.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Montgomery, for taking your time.”

The older lady gave him a polite smile. Charles climbed in his carriage. Confused, he went to visit Sidney.

Sidney and Charlotte sat around the table. “Okay, I am open to suggestions as to where Charles might have gone.”

“Do you think he went to a club?”

Sidney snorted. “No.”

“Maybe he went to his parent’s house?”

“Possibly. Although, I had stopped by earlier and he wasn’t there.”

“Maybe we just missed him.”

He looked at his wife. “How are you feeling?”

Charlotte smiled at him. “We are alright Mr. Parker. I am made of sterner stuff. All this running around isn’t going to hurt us.” He kissed her forehead.

“I just worry that it is too stressful.”

Sidney looked up as Charles was announced. “Babington, where the devil has you been?”

“On a wild goose chase.” He looked at Charlotte. “Mrs. Parker.” He sat on a chair. “It appears my wife has disappeared.”

They looked at him. “I went to go see her at the Darling estate. I snuck in. She was not there. I confronted Lord Darling. Turns out she has been out of there for weeks. She told him she was returning to our house.”

“Wait, why would she do that?” Charlotte asked.

Charles let out a huff. “I’ve been wondering about that myself. I hope maybe the both of you could think of something.”

Charlotte thought about it. “Could she had gone to Sussex?”

“Possibly, but rather far in her precarious condition. Dr. Blythe said the less moving around the better. He wasn’t sure about the baby surviving.”

“What about Darling Field?”

“I checked there. Miss Oxford wasn’t there, but Mr. Elderberry said she had gone to deliver post.” He stopped for a moment. “He said she had gone to deliver post to Lady Babington.”

“Did she mean Ariel or your mother?”

“I would assume she meant Ariel.”

“Well, then she should know where she is.”

“Unless she meant his mother.”

“This is such a mess.” Sidney poured drinks for him and Charles.

Diana walked in. “Oh, hello Lord Babington. I didn’t know there was going to be company.” Diana looked at Sidney. “Have you heard from Arthur?”

“Arthur?”

“Yes, did he tell you they arrived safely in Hundsford? Honestly, you do remember he went there with Miss Lambe and Miss Ward? It seems Hundsford is the travel destination. Dr. Fuchs was telling me that Dr. Berry had gone there as well.”

“Dr. Berry went to Hundsford?” Charlotte asked a confused Diana.

“Yes, I believe he is attending a young lady, or at least that’s the impression I get from Dr. Fuchs. They were talking about all sorts of things that sounded related to a complicated pregnancy.”

Charles looked at Sidney. “Jester sold his property to Jacko just the other day. I think I’m going to go visit Jester.”

“I should come with you.” Sidney said sternly. He might need to use his skills to persuade him to talk. He kissed Charlotte and told her he would be back shortly. He looked at 

Charles in the carriage. “Do you think she’s there in his old house?”

“Well, it’s really not that far. It could all just be coincidental.”

“Like everything else?”

Charles let out a small laugh. “Well, you do make a fair point.” They arrived at the theater as practice concluded. They found Jester in his office.

“Parker and Babington.” Jester looked at Babington. “What brings you here?”

They sat down on his chairs in front of his desk. “Did you sell your house to Jacko or Ariel?”

Jester gave them a confused look. “Jacko.” He looked at Babington. “Your mother insisted I get rid of it. She was raving about Mr. Lewis and Miss Bingley and how the sale of the home would generate some needed income for themselves. Not to mention how beneficial it would be for Jacko.” Jester studied them. “What is going on?”

Charles was not sure what he knew. “Why don’t you tell us?” Sidney was not having any of it. Jester looked at Sidney then back to Charles. “When did you see Ariel last?” Jester swallowed slowly. He was not about to tell them. His mouth got dry. She looked horrible. She told him to send for Dr. Berry. He took a breath. 

“I saw her a few days ago at the Darling Estate. I wanted to let her know that I sold the property to Jacko.” 

Charles let out a breath. “Do you know where Augusta is?”

“She went to visit your mother I do believe. They were supposed to looking for a nurse maid for when her time comes.”

Sidney followed Charles lead and followed him out.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t confront him.”

“He said my mother insisted he sell it.”

“So?”

“He was going to sell it anyway. Why would she insist that he did unless she knows something I do not?”


	38. A Time for Friends

Ariel rallied to greet her friends. She knew she did not look good. She was fighting for every day. Dr. Blythe had told her that she would probably not make it to term. If she were lucky, the baby would survive. Every extra day was one day the baby needed.

Georgianna sat next to her bed. She had no idea on her state. She could not help but shed tears. 

“Do not cry Georgianna. The baby is still fighting. I know I look a fright, but I am only tired. I wish I felt well enough to greet you all properly, but it is just taking a toll on me.”

“Jacko said we should come.”

She gave her a smile. “Yes, he worries. I think he needed a distraction. He is very fond of Miss Ward. What do you think of her?”

Georgianna smiled. “I believe you would be playing match maker.”

Ariel let out a small laugh. “I’m always playing match maker. It’s a family trait my girl.” She took a drink of water. “How are you doing, truly doing?”

“I was angry. Charlotte said I was moody, and Arthur kept making jokes. He made me go into town or on rides in the back pasture. He refused to let me sit in my room. He was the most infuriating man.”

“And now?”

Georgianna smiled. “I am better.”

“Good, I am glad to hear you will get through it. I really wasn’t so sure of Otis anyway.”

Georgianna gave her a slight confused look. “I thought,”

Ariel let out a small breath and gave her a small smile. “Sometimes, you have to find out what you don’t want to know what you do want.” She took a breath. “Now, go riding for me. I am tired. I need a nap.” Georgianna was not sure she wanted to leave her, so she stayed until she had fallen asleep.

Charles walked into his parents’ house. Augusta had just left. He found his mother in her drawing room. “Charles, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“No, I gather not.”

“Mr. Parker said you were not doing so well. I had expected to find you home, but when I came by you were not there.”

“No, I went to go see my wife.”

Lady Kat gave him a perplexed look. “You went to the Darling estate?”

“Yes, imagine my surprise when I found out she wasn’t there.” He waited and studied her. She knew. “Where is she?”

“Charles.”

“Mother. I have every right to know where my wife is at. Lord Darling does not know nor do I. Why would you insist Jester sell his property when he was going to sell it anyway?”

She raised her eyebrows at him. “It sounds like you already know where she is at.”

“I just want to hear it from your lips.”

She took a sip of tea. “She is in Hundsford.”

He stood up angrily. “Why in the world would you not tell me? Do you know what I have been through? What I am still going through?” He laid into her. When he was done, he could not even look at her. He turned to leave.

“She’s doing it for you.”

He turned to look at her. “What do you mean?”

Lady Kat took a deep breath. “If you sit down, I will tell you.” He was still angry. She told him everything she knew. By the end, they were both in tears. She sat close to him and pull him to her, like she did when he was a small child. Chester found them like that.

“Well, my timing could be better.” They turned to look at him. “Mr. and Mrs. Gregory have arrived from Americas. They brought you something.” He paused. “Mr. Franscisco. Apparently, he had orchestrated some well place poison tea. It was supposed to go to Mrs. Parker.” He told them everything else he could.

“Where is Mrs. Francisco?”

“Lord Montgomery escorted her to parliament today. She has been arrested as well. I imagine once they go to court, everything will be laid out.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not going to lie. I had great plans for this storyline but I think I had too many things going on, I lost a little bit of interest.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it anyway.

Charles watched her from a distance. She sat in the graveyard. He could tell she was crying. He wanted to run to her and comfort her. He had waited a few days from finding out where she was before he came. 

He confronted Mrs. Franscisco. He even spoke with Caroline and Eliza, both of whom cried finding out his wife was sick. That had been a little surprising, although finding out Eliza herself was expecting had been the greater surprise. He talked to Dr. Blythe about what his mother told him. The news was hard to take. Either way, he knew what he needed to do. He loved her.

Ariel stood up. It felt good to talk out loud to her parents. She was sure the victor thought she was crazy. Maybe she was going crazy. She walked back to the house. She had felt better than she had for a long time. Dr. Berry was still concerned, but after she had bounced back on that third day, he said it should be safe for her to walk. It was probably better she did get some fresh air. 

Jacko and company were over at Mrs. Hamil’s house. Jacko wanted to introduce Miss Ward to his mother. Ariel had just given him a smile when he told her what he was doing. She did not even have hand in that match. She hoped it all worked out.

She sat at the piano and placed her hand on her stomach. If she could just make it a few more weeks, then there was a good chance the baby would survive. She played some happy melodies. Charles stood at the bottom of the stairs outside listening. He was not sure what to quite make of it. She had seemed so despondent in the graveyard.

Braving himself, he went into the house. A surprised Mr. Mullins in the foyer was flabbergasted at his arrival. Giving him a smile, he walked in while she was playing. She was playing the songs from Lady Denham’s dinner party. It seemed ages ago. She was done playing.

The silence was between them. Ariel was glad she was sitting down. She knew she would have collapsed if she had been standing. “Charles?” she barely whispered as if she could not believe he was there. He could not be there. She had to be hallucinating. Dr. Berry walked in.

She looked at the doctor. “What’s the matter Lady Babington? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

She turned to look at Charles again. “I think I’m hallucinating.” Dr. Berry gave her a confused look and looked to Lord Babington.

Charles closed the space between them. “Can you give us a moment Dr. Berry?” Dr. Berry looked at them but excused himself to the study. He sat on the floor and pulled her to him on his lap. “You aren’t hallucinating.” He held her tight until they both had cried it all out.

He stayed with her. Mrs. Hamil tried to get him to leave, but he refused. The labor had been the hardest. In the end, a healthy baby boy cried as he entered the world. Dr. Berry was glad. Mrs. Hamil cleaned up the mother while Charles held his newborn son. Ariel was exhausted. Charles sat on the bed next to her.

“He’s perfect. Just like his mother.” He placed him in her arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Already trying to butter me up Lord Babington?” she lightly teased.

“You wouldn’t want it any other way Lady Babington.” He kissed her softly on the lips.

“Can’t you guys get a room?” Georgianna commented as she came in to see the baby. Charles and she had a conversation once she had returned to the house that first night. 

They spoke of what she saw and what really happened. The air cleared between them; the house had turned lively.

Charles and Ariel got to know Miss Ward. Ariel simply smiled on day when Charles mentioned he thought Jacko was keen on the girl. He was a little slower on match making, but he did pick up on Arthur and Georgianna. He looked at his wife as they watched the young couples in the music room.

Lord Charles Edward Babington had enjoyed the soothing sounds of the piano. They held him while they watched Georgianna play the piano and Arthur sang. Jacko and Samantha joined in and it turned out to be entertaining. It reminded her of Sanditon.

“Do you think we could go to Sanditon for a bit?” She asked him as they laid in bed together later that night.

“Lady Babington, I would follow you to the end of the earth.”

“Well, considering its not flat, I’m not sure there is an end.” He gave a light chuckle.

“You know what I mean.” She gave him a smile. “Although, I’m sure the grandparents might complain if we don’t stop by first.”

“Very well. We probably need to go to Maxwell’s wedding as well.”

“So, London for a bit, then Sanditon. Your wish is my command.” He pulled her close. He was never going to let her out of his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave feedback!


End file.
